Monkey Love II: New Life
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Two years pass. Kim & Ron's relationship is going so well that they speak of marriage. Of course, it goes to hell when they find Nukpana, injured and pregnant! Monkey Fist disappeared months ago, forcing them to find him. Better summary inside! REVISED
1. Intro With Ron and Kim

**Idea: Kim and Ron are speaking of marriage as they enter college. (Graduation episode didn't happen so this is slightly AU.) Recently, however, they've been thinking of Nukpana and Monkey Fist. For roughly six months, they haven't heard a single screech from the monkey loving (and looking) couple. However, that changes when they fight Drakken and find the girl unconscious…and 6 months pregnant! Monty disappeared two-three months ago, making her driven to find him. Will they find the missing monkey man in time for the baby? Will Ron and Kim break up for fighting over the fact that Nukpana's giving birth to a monkey baby? Will it be cursed like her?**

**I decided to revise/rewrite this because I felt like it was rushed. Please bare with me. Now they are like…19-20ish years old. Because you graduate when you're about 18, right? **

* * *

Kim Possible stretched her aching body, a soft yawn escaping her pink lips. Her dark red hair covered some of her green eyes, giving her a mysterious look and aura. She was tired from classes and, mostly, from searching for colleges. Still, as she looked over at her nacho eating boyfriend, she felt a spark of joy.

For the past year and some odd months, close to two years, she had been going out with Ron Stoppable. Many people had smiled when they heard this, saying it was about time. Others thought that the relationship would destroy their friendship, if they ever broke up. And one Bonnie laughed!

For the past year and some odd months, close to two years, they hadn't heard or seen Nukpana and Monkey Fist. Not one screech, howl, or whisper was heard of or from them. Kim believed that they were living in his old castle or maybe in a jungle, giving up crime to be in love. However, Ron insisted that these lovers were plotting together, waiting for the right time to strike.

Kim would reply every time he brought that theory up that she had helped them, saved them from Monkey Fist. She was good, the young ex-cheerleader would say. Of course Ron would counter it by saying that she lived with him for ages, loved him, and had a hard time choosing to help them. She could be good and bad at the same time.

Kim had nothing to say to this afterwards.

What could she say anyway? They both had been betrayed by the young woman. They both had been tricked into thinking they were friends. Despite her helping save the world, this meant nothing! She was still with Monty and, possibly, could still create evil plans and such. Kim hardly knew the girl so who was she to assume what she might do and might not do?

They had kept in contact for roughly a year, give or take a few weeks. They spoke through letters and, very rarely, phone calls. Although she wouldn't tell them a lot about her life with Monty, she said that they were happy and soon to be happier. But one day, the letters stopped. From that day on, she heard no more from her.

It worried Kim slightly, for Nukpana was the type of girl to obey Monty's every wish…but knew when to stand up for her beliefs and self. Had he harmed her? No, he loved her! Right?

As she slurped the much needed caffeine-filled soda, Kim felt eyes on her. A blond haired boy with dark chocolate eyes named Ronald Stoppable stared at her as if she were a peacock. "Um…" She wasn't sure what to say to break him from this trance.

"Sorry." He gave her a goofy grin. "I was just thinking about how pretty you are…how lucky I am to have you."

The young lady smiled, blushing almost as dark as her hair. "So what do you think about this week?"

Something got Ron to become alert. "This week?" Why would she mention such a thing? A week was a week just like the one before. They were going to get their college rejection/acceptation letters soon and this week, besides babysitting the tweebs (still!), they had to find a place of their own. Plus they needed to get new jobs. Otherwise, what could be special about this week?

"Yeah, our two year anniversary silly." She smiled gently, forgiving him silently if it had slipped his mind. After all, they were both so busy.

He coughed on his nachos, ignoring the squeaky protest from Rufus. "Our…O-Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Well, actually…I forgot." A guilty look spread on his face, making his goofy grin turn it.

She nodded, her smile showing that she forgave him. "You know…I've been hearing the girls talk about…marrying their high school sweetheart at Club Banana. You can imagine how girls talk there…they want to settle down, have kids, and get a small career…" Kim nervously tapped her long green colored fingernails on the table. Before Ron could even blink, the Kimmunicator rang.

Needless to say, they were both grateful for it.

"Hey Kim…I interrupt something?" Wade's voice came out from the small object.

"No." Both teens stated, their faces flushed. "Go ahead Wade." Kim spoke up.

Several minutes passed and Kim gave a soft sigh, "Drakken's at it again…" She informed Ron, gulping down her soda before leaving.

* * *

Next chapter: We see Drakken/Shego and Ron/Kim fight. Then after they do, Kim hears something and looks around…finding Nukpana, a very…round Nukpana. Review please!


	2. Old Friend

**Disclaimer: If I owed them, I'd kidnap Monty and kill DNAmy. So far I can't kidnap Monty. As for killing…Well, I have a corn field across my house if that tells you anyway lol. Just kidding **

* * *

The trip over to Drakken's new lair, which happened to be one of his very first hide outs, was silent. The reason of their silence was not because they were riding in a rather noisy helicopter; it was because of the topic they mentioned earlier. Kim almost regretted speaking of marriage, _almost._ Although they wouldn't talk to each other, they glanced at each other. She knew by the sparkle in his brown eyes that he was thinking of it too.

One of the reasons why she wished to be married was…well, sex. She had taken Health class before and she remembered that embaressing course on abistence. If she had had a choice back then, she would have (and still would) fought off Shego clones than go through that! Although she was pretty sure that she and Ron wouldn't break up, there was always that 'what if' hanging in the air like a plague.

Another reason why she wanted to marry Ronald Stoppable was to be called his. She wanted to belong to him, to wear a beautiful ring that proved their love was strong and pure. Of course she could never tell him this stuff, only could tell Monique but still.

Finally, they arrived at a small island area. They jumped out and floated down to the ground. It was sandy as ever but there were some parts that were soaked and ate their feet slower than the dry sand, thanks to the high ride. As always, when Ron landed and stood…his pants fell.

"…We really need to get you a belt." Kim smiled as she walked by her boyfriend, kissing his cheek. _Because this is getting really old_.

This place was one of Dr. Drakken's first hide outs, Kim thought. Of course he would have upgraded security by now, installed some lasers and cameras and hired more henchmen. However, she was willing to bet her high school pom poms that he had forgotten and left a place vulnerable; the air vents. It was the way they snuck in the first time and the same way they'd use now.

"So what…" Ron grunted as he lifted himself up into the vents after Kim. "…makes you think that he hasn't put in some knock out gas or something in these things?"

Kim rolled her green eyes, speaking in a low tone that echoed easily off the metal tunnel, "Easy Ron, if they installed it and if it went off, then it would knock out everyone in every room this place went by."

"Oh…" Ron hesitated in crawling, thinking it through. "I see! Ugh, why is this so tight? It felt like a cave last time!" Last time was when he had been 14 or 15 years old.

Kim glanced behind her shoulder, "Because you've been pigging out at Beuno Nacho…are you staring at my butt?!" These new pants she had got for her new battle outfit was very…tight.

The Blondie shook his head, "Of course not! Come on, let's hurry up!" With a smirk, Kim nodded and they went on their way. He was right though, it definitely _was_ tighter. Maybe she should cut down on the soda and drink black coffee for her caffeine need; no milk/sugar, no calories.

Finally, after crawling for what felt like hours instead of minutes, they heard voices. Kim slowly opened the vent and slipped down, falling fast to ensure no one saw. Once she hit the ground, hidden by boxes, she glanced around. No one was near, so she motioned for Ron to fall too. Thankfully, his pants did not get caught onto anything and he did not groan when he hit the floor ungracefully.

"Shego! Stop filing your nails and help me put this box on the helicopter!" Drakken's voice rang out. A swoosh followed after wards, hinting that Shego had turned on her plasma hands and tried to hit Drakken, who with a yelp, dodged. "We need to leave before Possible and that boyfriend buffoon of hers gets…"

"Here? Already am." Kim spoke up, standing on top of a box. There were a lot of them, she noted. Had they been moving already?! "So what are you guys trying to do this time?"

"Grr, why do you have the annoying habit of showing up where you aren't wanted?!" Drakken shouted, pouting on top of the floating yet silent helicopter machine. One day, Kim thought, they would have to get on of their own. "Shego, attack!"

"With pleasure!" The older lady smirked as she ran at the ex-cheerleader. Her hands were bright neon green, matching half her outfit. "It's been a while Princess, think you can still beat me?"

Kim grunted as she did a cartwheel, barely dodging a fist. "I'm still fit and in shape, and in fashion…at least, more than you." She grinned teasingly, falling to her hands to spin and trip the woman's legs from under her, "Looks like you've been eating too many chocolates. What is it now? A secret admirer?"

Shego looked up from her laying position on the ground, holding up her fluffy black hair to show half her pale green face. There was a smug smile on her lips and, if Kim wasn't mistaken, a blush. "Nope, from Dr. Drakken."

Once the young woman was too shocked to move, Shego copied her earlier moves and tripped her. "Kim!" Ron exclaimed out of pure boyfriend-worry. Shego smiled and jogged over to a ladder which she climbed upon the silent helicopter.

"See ya next time, Kimmie." She waved and wrapped her arms around the blue doctor, disappearing from sight.

Both world saving teens stared with their mouths hanging. "…Shego…and Drakken? Together?" Ron stated the painfully obvious.

Kim muttered loudly, "…About time!"

When he helped her up, leaving his arm around her waist, they started to walk away. A soft moan of pain, barely audible, echoed loudly in this almost abandoned place. Raising an eyebrow, Kim pulled away and went near the sound. Moving a bunch on boxes, she gasped.

A girl roughly 19, maybe 20 years old lay there. She had long black hair that was wild and uncombed, probably down to her waist. Although her eyes weren't open, her lips were crimson from blood she probably coughed up. Her skin was a dark brown, a tan in a sense, and her arms were very hair. And her stomach was round.

"It's…Nukpana!" Kim whispered with huge eyes.

* * *

Next chapter: We see Nukpana's flashbacks as she dreams while being unconscious, involving the first week back with Monty. Then she awakens at Kim's mom's hospital. What will happen? Review please!


	3. Hospital I

**Thanks very much to Lil-Lyon and ****HotarutheChainMaster** **for reviewing!**

_**Memory within memory**_

_Flashback/Memory/Dream_

Normal

_

* * *

_

It had been one full week since Nukpana and Monty got back from the Middleton mess. They arrived back at his castle in England and immediately, almost as soon as she stepped inside, Nukpana felt ill. "Perhaps," She tried to make the man smile, "I feel ill by thinking I have to clean all this once more."

_He chuckled softly and carried her like a bride, taking her to a room that was once hers. "You won't need to clean anything except the main rooms, __after __you get better." You could only imagine how hard it was for the man to be carrying her, what with his right arm in a sling. He winced at the memory of the spear going through him, having shoved Nukpana into the lake to dodge it. Ironically, the lake was why she had gotten sick. To have tried to save her but ended up getting her sick…_

_Placing her on her bed, he kissed her forehead, "I'll get you some water and…"_

_"Master." She interrupted him. "I do not think it be wise for you to run around just yet. Get one of your monkeys to do it and rest along side with me."_

_Monkey Fist smiled, "Did you say 'it be wise'? I think we need another English lesson."_

_She groaned, but smiled when he lay next to her, getting his monkeys to get several things. Coughing softly, Nukpana turned towards him and grabbed his right hand lightly, being careful not to hurt him. "Master…Monty, might I ask what you plan to do after we get better?"_

_Monty held her hand tightly and thought for a moment. "I…do not know. Let's just rest for now, alright?" Would the life of crime really be suitable for the young lady? She had a conscious and knew right from wrong, but obeyed and loved the man who was 'evil'. Why should he make her tear herself up to debate what to do and such? No…he would not make her assist him in crime anymore. She would want, sooner or later, to have kids, wouldn't she?_

_-A week later-_

_Although Monty could move around and help Nukpana…she could barely move. She lay in bed, going through the worst of her sickness which meant she'd get better soon. Sweat soaked her dark hair; her red eyes dim with exhaustion. He wiped away the sweat with a cool wash rag._

_"You know…" He tried to start up a conversation, using his only unharmed hand to wash of the rag, "It would seem that I'm taking care of you than you are of me."_

_**"Master, you need help until you heal. I highly doubt your monkeys can do it all; clean, cook and dress you. I will take care of you like you took care of me. After all, knowing you…you'd try to move even if you aren't healed, harming yourself more. I will not let the one I love with my heart and soul suffer."**_

_Yes, that was what she had told him at the airport, convincing him to keep her. She chuckled softly, "Yes Master but once I get better within the next few days, I can help you out a lot more." Nukpana broke into a coughing fit._

_Monkey Fist helped her sit up and, using his monkey hand/foot, he grabbed a glass of water with some medicine mixed into it. He held it to her lips as she drank slowly, obviously too tired to move her arms. Lately her body felt like lead to her._

_"Thank you…" She whispered, "Monty I…"_

_When the girl hesitated, Monty understood and smiled. His lips touched her temple and whispered in her ear as she went to sleep, "I love you too Nukpana."_

* * *

Beep…beep…beep…

It was a steady stream of annoying beeping. Nukpana's mind was awake and slowly was her body, yet she kept her eyes closed. One thing her Master taught her; always try to use your other senses to guess where you are, open your eyes only when you feel sure enough. Trick the others into thinking you are still asleep and harmless.

There were footsteps, many of them, but they were all muffled. Perhaps there was a door? The room felt chilly but not freezing, so she possibly could be in a jail cell or some sort of hostage cell. But that did not explain the beeping.

What could the beeping be? A bomb, maybe, but that was a little extreme. _"Then again, I __was __in Drakken's lair so a bomb would be reasonable."_ Nukpana thought bitterly. No, it was a soft beep…not harsh. Sniffing the air, she nearly gagged; it smelt like heavy medicine!

Medicine…beeping…footsteps…she was in a hospital. Her eyes shot open, darting to and fro in the room. The machine was next to her, showing a neon green line that jumped every few seconds almost in a steady manner. The line it was connected to was attached to her heart, she felt, to her chest. Her blood red eyes landed on a person in the corner, sitting on a chair, almost asleep.

"Kim…" Her voice was horse and sounded more like a croak instead of a whisper. Still, it held traces of relief, recognition and wonder.

That croak that sounded like a frog was enough to alert the tired cheerleader. She looked up, her red hair looking as bright as Nukpana's eyes in the sunlight that seeped in through the window. "Matilda!" She exclaimed, a smile on her pale lips.

Matilda had been her code name that Monkey Fist gave her. He had sent her, many months ago, to befriend Ron and Kim and learn their weaknesses. Although she did what he said, she had developed a true friendship with them both. They had kept in contact for a while after parting but then…

Kim could never get used to calling her Nukpana.

"My old friend, where are we?" She sat up, coughing slightly to get her voice back to normal. "What are you doing here?"

The hero opened the door, signaling for Ron to bring a glass of water and come in. Moments later, he walked inside and smiled, seeing the young woman with red eyes. Although he suspected she was still a criminal, he liked her. "Hey Nukpana! How you feeling?"

After drinking the water, she nodded, "Confused; where am I?"

"You're at the hospital in Middleton. My mom works here so this is all free, no worries." Kim answered, soothing her unasked fears.

"Of course ol' Monty has money, I'm sure, that could pay for this if he wanted to." Ron commented lightly. At the pained look that Nukpana showed, Kim elbowed her boyfriend. "Sorry…"

"Are you hungry?" Kim asked, eyeing her stomach.

Failing to notice this, she smiled, "Yes, famished! Tell me how life has been for you, old friend." So…Kim and Ron explained every detail of their life these past two years while she ate.

She ate like a pig!

"Matilda, what were you doing in Drakken's lair?" She finally spoke up, watching the young lady slurp her jell-o.

She sat up and brushed back her hair, wishing silently for a clip to pin it back. What should she tell them? Should she speak the truth? Or lie? As much as she hated to admit it, she might need their help so…the best thing to do was tell the truth.

"Well…I was looking for Monty. He disappeared out of nowhere one night about…three months ago, I think. So I started to look at our old hide outs. When I found nothing…I searched the villains hide outs and…"

_(Flashback)_

_Nukpana walked through the door, smiling as the guards was distracted by her monkeys. Even if Monty had left, his monkeys didn't. They were obedient towards their hairy mistress._

_"Drakken!" She shouted, making both the blue and green criminals spin around. "I am Nukpana Fiske." She didn't have a last name so she used her master's. "I want to know if you have taken Monty Fiske, Monkey Fist as you know him."_

_"Huh?! Monkey Freak has a girlfriend?! Oh, yeah, I remember now! You're the one who destroyed our plans that one time…and the one Monkey Freak flipped out for at that auction. He protected you" Shego exclaimed, shocked obviously. "Look, Miss Queen, we don't have him. However…"_

_(End Flashback)_

"I had insulted her and we started to fight. It wasn't until she punched me in the jaw, which sent me flying into those boxes, that she realized how big I was. She left me there and I passed out."

"…Why are you so big then?" Ron asked stupidly, hoping he was wrong of what he was thinking.

Looking up at him with innocent eyes, she stated calmly, "I'm six months pregnant."

* * *

Next chapter: More memories of Monty, some 'romantic' M memories. Then we see Nukpana's day in a hospital. Review please!


	4. Hospital II

**Thanks to VampireNaomi, PengyChan, Lil-Lyon, and (last but definitely not least) ****HotarutheChainMaster**** for reviewing! I changed Kim's opinion to be more...Kim-mish lol. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

"_I'm six months pregnant."_

It was safe to say that Ronald's mouth had never ever stretched so far within seconds. If the girls didn't know better, they'd both swear that there had been bricks the weight of a ton in his mouth. Why? Because his jaw had dropped so fast, so quickly, so far…well, you get the picture. Let's not get started on how huge his eyes got…

"Pregnant?!" The blond man nearly shouted. "But you're so young! Who's is it?!"

A nurse stopped by, checking the girl's medical chart on the door no doubt. She raised an eyebrow, hearing the commotion and said, "Young man, you should have used protection if you're going to act that way! How rude it is to ask your own girlfriend whose baby it is when you're the one who fathered it! Next thing you know, you'll be in court fighting for custody because you young people can't handle being away from the child you rejected! Honestly, kids these days!"

All teen's faces went beet red. Kim's face camouflaged into her hair, Ron's turned into a cherry and Nukpana's dark skin flushed a bright pink. How embarrassing to be overheard, to have strangers assume things and snap at them! Once she left, and once they calmed down, the Egyptian responded.

Nukpana raised a dark eyebrow, which apparently had been plucked for beauty purposes. Since when did she do that? "Whose? Honestly Ron, you should know. Monty Fiske of course!" She answered it like answering what two plus two was.

It was silent. It was so quiet in that room that you could hear a pin drop…or in this case, a monkey's hair. Despite the footfalls outside and the muffled talk, not to mention the annoying beep, it was pretty much silent. All three old teens were lost in thought for the moment, replaying the small piece of information that seemed to have a huge affect with it.

"Monkey Fist's?!" He shouted, pulling out his hair with traces of not only panic but insanity in his voice, "You mean you're carrying a villain's baby?! You're carrying Monkey Fist's baby?! You're carrying a monkey's baby?!"

Before he could run around in circles, pulling out his yellow hair, and scream what he said over and over again…Kim grabbed him. She placed one hand over his mouth and held his shoulder with the other. Controlling her boyfriend, she stated slowly, "Ron…do not freak out. Be nice and stay calm. In fact, go to the cafeteria and get some sodas, alright?"

He nodded and started to walk off, teeth chattering with one word coming out; monkeys. Even though he was older and although he had gotten use to his mystical monkey power…he still feared them. No matter how much time would pass by, he would still think of them as freaks of nature!

Now, Kim thought, where to start? Just hours ago she had been thinking of marriage with her childhood sweetheart, thinking of rings, sex, families, and belonging. How would she express her…opinion without sounding like a complete idiot?

"Matilda, that's…great." The hesitation showed and the strain in her voice was even more obvious. "I mean you and Monty…wow." A fake smile, a strained stressed happy tint over her tone. Immediately noticing the tone, Nukpana frowned.

"What is it?" She sipped her milk, watching closely. Monty had taught her several years ago to take notice to every tone, every word, and every expression. She would catch any and all discomfort.

"Well…" Kim bit her lip for the longest moment before giving up her attempt to speak carefully. The red head blurted out, "He's a villain!" Gee, that about summed it all up. "I mean, are you sure you can trust him? Okay, wrong question. Um…okay, you said many times before that he's a good person who does bad things, right? Well, surely you love your unborn child already, right?" Could hers and Ron's child fight Nukpana's and Monty's child in the future? Scary to think that.

"Of course. Maternal instinct and feelings." Nukpana confirmed.

"What will you do when Monkey Fist tries to teach your child…bad things?"

"Like what?" With the way Nukpana's eyes turned into red slits, Kim knew she was walking on thin ice.

Carefully phrasing her words, Kim went on, "Teaching him Tai Shing Pek Kwar…helping him steal stuff…basically getting in trouble."

Nukpana shook her head, her hair escaping from the clip she put it in earlier and falling against her skin. "Tai Shing Pek Kwar isn't evil; it is used for evil at times. I want my baby to learn it, to defend itself. And although Monty is a 'bad guy' and I'm his bad girl, that does not mean our child will become part of that family. We will teach it good and keep any stealing or crimes to a very small minimal. Do you think I'm stupid, Kim? I've had this discussion with my master twice. I trust him when he says he will not corrupt our child. He knows how I feel about his…past."

Suddenly Ron appeared in the room looking like an escaped lunatic, screaming, "That means they did it! Oh my God, a monkey baby! Ahh!" Despite Kim glaring at him, Nukpana chuckled. Somehow she knew he'd react like this and found it quite amusing instead of insulting. Now that he realized she was carrying a 'monkeys' baby, he was freaking out about the fact of how it was made.

"Kimmie, Ronald, she needs her rest." An older looking woman who was probably Kim's mother by her looks walked in. "Kim, take your boyfriend home and make sure he doesn't jump off a cliff. He's scaring my other patients."

"Alright. We'll be back tomorrow Matilda. Don't worry, you're in good hands." Kim smiled and grabbed Ron's hand, dragging him out like a child.

Nukpana looked at Dr. Possible and smiled weakly. After a few questions, she left the girl to sleep. Looking out the window, hearing the door close, Nukpana gave a soft sigh. The stars were sparkling…the moon was full…but there was one thing missing; Monty Fiske.

_"Master, I tell you, I feel great!" A week and a half had passed since her illness went by. "Now please, let us rest."_

_Monkey Fist frowned and sat up on his bed, watching her crawl in with him. "Nukpana, are you sure that…"_

_She poked his right shoulder which had just healed a few days back, "Monty, calm down and listen; I am fine. Let's sleep." Their lips touched briefly for a good night kiss but they both stopped. Sexual frustration, the same kind that had built up for years, finally took its toll._

_Monty grabbed the back of her head by her hair, pulling her into a deeper, more passionate kiss. She moaned softly at the new feelings she felt, gasping softly when his free hand rest on her hips. Taking advantage of it, he slid his tongue in her mouth. Soon, this newbie of kissing took control of their fight for dominance. _

_He pulled away and nearly threw her down on the bed, ripping off his own clothes. Her cheeks warmed as she watched him strip. She had seen his hairy chest several times before, but when he took off his pants, she felt like fainting. Almost on impulse, like a child, she reached out and let her fingers brush against not only his pubic hair but his very stiff cock as well._

_Monty shivered at the feeling and grabbed her wrist, kissing her lips once more as he slid her shirt off. She blushed and almost covered herself but stopped when he pinned her wrists above her head. Minutes passed as they locked lips again, and this time, Monty won._

_When he took her PJ bottoms off, as well as her panties, she felt very…watched. She felt like a prey, and he the predator. The way lust sparkled madly in his eyes as he studied her made her…_

"Nukpana?" A voice called out to her. Her crimson eyes snapped open, forgetting Monty's old rule of keeping your eyes shut till you realize where you are. There was Kim and Ron before her, a look of concern on both of their faces. "Are you alright?" Ron spoke up again. "You looked like you were having a nightmare."

Oh if only he knew…

* * *

Next chapter: We see Nukpana leave the hospital early and go to search other villain's homes, with the help/protection of Kim and Ron. While they travel, the happy couple fights. Review please!


	5. Triple S and His Son

**Thanks to PengyChan, VampireNaomi, Lil-Lyon and ****HotarutheChainMaster**** for reviewing.**

* * *

It was early in the morning when young Nukpana awoke. The sun was slipping through the blinds of the window, slowly but ever so surely, making its way up upon her face. It was amazing that she hadn't really moved a lot through out the night except her head.

Sitting up, she winced and stretched her back. Six months into carrying a child took its toll on her back. Silently, she wished that Monty would appear out of thin air and that all would be well again, and he would help her out. Sighing, she got rid of that wishful thinking and looked around the room, remembering what had happened.

They needed to find her love.

Standing up, she removed all the wires and got dressed quite fast for a woman her size. When the doctors came in, Dr. Possible raised an eyebrow, "Are you alright? What are you doing?" Apparently, from what Nukpana could understand about this technology, one of those wires had been monitoring her heartbeat…which stopped when she ripped it off. Inwardly, she chuckled because in a way, she killed herself…or at least that was what the doctor's thought.

"Yes." She was brushing her wild hair, "I need to leave today, right now."

"You really should rest for a bit longer. Your wounds haven't healed completely yet and with your conditions…"

Nukpana spun to face the mother of the teen saving hero, her eyes a dark red, "No. I need to find my Monty and wasting another day here is pointless and could mean a lot. If Kim and Ron call, tell them that I'm going…"

"To tell her friends that they can and will come along with her." Kim stepped in out of the hallway, finishing what wouldn't have been her sentence.

A gentle smile came across her face. "…I have nearly forgotten what friendship feels like." Her voice was barely loud enough to be heard. She spoke out loud, "Alright, I say we head to the Senior Senior's place. You know, the triple S with the son called Junior."

* * *

The first thought of how to get into the liar/hide-out was to parachute into it. Then Kim remembered just what Nukpana's condition was and hesitated. The second idea was to sneak in but if there were dangerous traps, her limitations were set. The third idea was just to use the air vents…Ron tried not to laugh when he glanced at his old friend's stomach. Finally, they just decided on making a false appointment with Senior Senior Junior.

"That reminds me," Ron asked as Kim was asking Wade to help them, "How did you get into Drakken's lair?"

Nukpana was smirking a little while trying to retain a calm posture, "Simple; I walked in when they were confessing their love for one another. Really romantic, but not _nearly_ as romantic as me and Monty…"

Ron's eyes went huge at the reply. The sadistic side of Nukpana enjoyed Ron's reaction…maybe Monty was rubbing off on her. However, he couldn't speak for Kim grabbed his hand, "You ready? We're all going in but as soon as we're in, Nukpana can split off and find triple S; Ron you'll go after her to make sure she's alright. I'll fight off whoever I need to."

They then started to head inside the liar/hide-out. It looked more like a very swanky business building combined with a hotel…on an island in the middle of the ocean. Nukpana couldn't help but remember something with Monty when she saw this.

_"This is one of the very few places the Seniors' hide. It consists of…Nukpana…Nukpana! Are you listening to me, you foolish girl?" Monkey Fist snapped his fingers in front of his assistant's dazed face._

_"Yes master!" She replied automatically._

_Giving the teen a very dull glare, he asked, "Then what did I say?"_

_"You said that…Alright sir, I wasn't paying attention." She deflated._

_With a sudden smirk, he pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her passionately, "Must I punish you then, Nukpana?" When seeing her blush, he went on, "As you can see, the business influence on this building is because of the father. The rest, the tanning bed and pool and such, is his son's idea. You can tell that…"_

"Nukpana…? Nukpana? Are you there? Hello? Earth to Nukpana…" Ron waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" She looked up from her memory. "Oh…Yes, Ron?"

"Come on, we need to take a right here." He grabbed her wrist and started to slowly walk that way. Apparently her body had followed the route through this place without her mind being there. Glancing around, she wondered where actually she was. What part of this building was she in? Oh if only she had listened to Monty's debriefing back then about each villain, she'd know where this was in the blue prints!

And too, wasn't that a hint of where he might be? He told her about every villain; their hide out, their habits, their weaknesses, their strengths…everything. Did he know he might get kidnapped but couldn't bear to worry the already pregnant Nukpana? Is that why he slyly told her that stuff?

Or did he just run off, scared of being a father? Did he tell her about the villains to throw her off so he could make a run for it? Maybe he had, to trick her into wasting her time by searching every hide out while he ran and hid. Perhaps she'd ask Sensei after this if they didn't find him.

Once again, her thoughts had consumed her. She only realized where she was when she heard fighting. Glancing around, as if she had just awoken from a dream, she saw Kim and Ron trying to fight off some machines. Knowing they'd be okay, she looked around and saw her two targets.

Despite her round belly, she jogged pretty quickly. To ensure that neither man nor machine saw her, she dodged and made zig zags, hiding in shadows for a few moments. When she got behind them on top of a large stair like balcony, she cursed them both for making her walk/jog that.

"Good evening, Senior Senior Senor and Junior." They spun around at her voice. Both looked ready to sic a guard or a fighting machine on her, but she tsked them, "You wouldn't harm a pregnant woman, would you?" They hesitated.

Despite the way she sounded, trying to sound calm and collected and perhaps a little smug, she was terrified inside. Any one of these villains, not just the Seniors, could harm her _and _her baby. Some of them had concourses, like these two, and probably wouldn't hurt her. Still, there are others, like Shego, who wouldn't hesitate. Even now, with a simple tap of the shoulder, she could go rolling down these stairs! Nukpana could only imagine how much Monty would scream at her for this risky behavior.

"What do you want, Nukpana? Better yet," The father's eyes narrowed. "What does your boss want?"

Ever since the whole space ship incident all the years back, Nukpana and Monty had been talked about constantly. It was amazing, some said, that the monkey man took on a hairy assistant. Others claimed that they were in love but the more ruthless villains said that he was keeping her as his assistant by day and sex slave by night. (You can only guess what they'd say now what with her being pregnant.) Plus, they were talked about because Nukpana was rarely ever seen.

"How did you know my name that quick?" Nukpana raised an eyebrow, showing curiosity.

"I've heard the tales and descriptions of your eyes being red like the blood you help spill." She scowled at his reply. "Where is your boss anyway?"

"I should be asking **you** that same question!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "Where is my master?!"

"What are you talking about? Surely…" The father and son looked at each other and started to snicker with pity in their eyes. "Surely he did not leave you, his expecting slave!" They started to laugh. "What makes you think I have him?!"

"I…" She felt her cheeks grow hot. "I…don't know." Their laughter kept coming, loud and crystal clear. Humiliation filled her veins and so did anger. Oh how she wished she could kick them or punch them! However, if she did, they might be tempted to harm her…and the unborn child.

Instead, she turned and carefully walked down the stairs. Okay, so Drakken/Shego were off the list and now was the Senior's. Next; Sensei.

* * *

Next chapter: Ron and Kim fight. Nukpana goes to see Sensei. Review please!


	6. Sensei

**Thanks to Lil-Lyon and ****HotarutheChainMaster**** for reviewing.**

* * *

She felt humiliation color her face. Oh how she wished she could have hurt them! Their laughter, however, seemed to pierce her more than any physical blow could. They were now riding back on a helicopter, back to Middleton. Nukpana had her head bowed, her wild black hair covering her face. She rested her hands on her belly.

"It's alright little one…" She whispered to the unborn child, "We'll find your daddy soon…" Would the child hear her?

If it hadn't been for the Old Lady raising her in that emotionless village, she would have lost control and cried. Instead, she remained silent and thoughtful. Years of meditation with Monty had taught her to tune out the loud helicopter engine, to ignore Ron and Kim trying to cheer her up in vain. So she just sat there, thinking.

So far she had eliminated Drakken and Shego as a suspect. However, she might have to check up on them again just to be sure. The father and son of Senior's didn't have him either, but there were so many villains! Hopefully with the help of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, she would be able to track Fist down within the next three months.

For sure, Nukpana would go see Sensei as soon as possible. Perhaps she'd go alone, without these two pestering her with false hopes. But what would she ask him? She had been a student of his once. Yes, she was a fake student who helped try to destroy the place, but she had a good streak in her. She'd ask him…she'd ask him…if he could somehow sense Monty. If he could help her, if he could…Oh she missed Monty so much.

But now was not the time to be sad. Now, especially since they were landing, was the time to question where she would stay. "So…where am I staying?"

Kim smiled, "With me."

Ron's jaw dropped.

* * *

Who would have thought that Monkey Fist would be responsible for setting Nukpana up with a very good friend? A good one too that she had to spy on, the one that was a red head cheerleading world saving teenager. Who would have guessed that Monkey Fist was the one who set Nukpana, his assistant, up with an enemy who turned out to be helping her?

It just amazed Nukpana as she looked through the past. Walking into the house that was full of half sleeping Possible's, Nukpana smiled. Monty had assigned her to spy on Kim, they became friends, she became pregnant, and now here she was, being taken into Kim's home while looking for said monkey man. She would have laughed out loud if the tweebs weren't asleep.

"You can sleep in my room." Kim informed her, "Let me go get the cot."

When she left, Nukpana stepped into the room and looked around. She would have to ask where the bathroom was, for she had a strong suspicion that she'd be going a lot during the night thanks to the kid. Glancing around, she hesitated. There was a picture of her and Ron on the desk, hugging. Would Monty and her be able to do that? Would they be able to have pictures of their affection?

Shaking her head to get her thoughts out, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Kim open the cot. When had she gotten in there?! There was a loud screech that made Kim grimace. Smiling though, she presented the pregnant woman with the bed, "Here you go. Tomorrow, after school, I can help you look for whatever villain you want to search for next."

"Alright, thank you Kim." She smiled, "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall and to the left." Kim slid into her bed, already in her P.J.'s. How did that girl change so fast?

Roughly at two A.M., Nukpana lay on the cot wide awake. When would she go see Sensei? The time differences were no big problem to her and she knew he wouldn't mind either. She could go in the afternoon while Kim was at school…but one of the parents would be hovering over her all day. There was no way that they'd let her go roaming alone.

And anxiety would not let her wait a few more days. No…anxiety wasn't good for the baby. The first few months, after finding out she was carrying the love child and after Monkey Fist disappeared, she made an herb drink. She had been worried constantly, anxious and fearful every minute of the day. So she made a calming drink that the Old Lady in the village made for her when she couldn't sleep at night. However, she didn't have it here…so there was only one solution left.

See Sensei tonight.

* * *

Nukpana called a very sleepy Wade and asked him to set up a plane for her. When he asked where Kim was, she hesitated. "Wade, I'm begging you, don't tell anyone about this. I need to see someone at Yamanouchi—alone." What else could she have done? She couldn't exactly threaten him because he was…well, she didn't know where he was. Plus, she couldn't threaten to mess up his computers because she had enough trouble turning on the Kimmunicator.

After spending several minutes of blackmailing, he finally agreed.

* * *

Many hours passed before she arrived at the school. No doubt it was daytime for Kim already, meaning it was nighttime here. What did Kim think when she saw an empty cot in the morning? Probably thought Nukpana was in the bathroom or outside. Perhaps, if luck was on the wild girl's side, Kim was running late and couldn't think much of where Nukpana was.

Glancing around, she wondered what would happen. Carrying a small bag of a cell phone, some snacks, water, and a map, she walked over the bridge. What would she say? How would she see the teacher? She highly doubted that she could just walk in all easy.

As she walked on land again, she hesitated. There was no one there. There were no guards at the entrance door, no students walking around breaking curfew…no one. This didn't feel right. Inhaling slowly, she opened the door with ease.

When she slid in and closed it behind her, she looked around. There was no one there! Had they relocated somewhere else? If so…this was creepy. No, they wouldn't give up this place after rebuilding it so many times. Perhaps they were on vacation…

Suddenly she heard a whooshing sound next to her. Looking behind her, she gasped and almost threw herself back to see a ninja. The ninja had their hands ready, their position steady, about to fight. However, when she had spun around and jumped away, the ninja stopped. Nukpana felt suddenly self-conscious of her huge stomach.

"I-I've come to see to Sensei." She called out. "Tell him _Noibara _wishes to speak to him." That was the name she had used when she was assigned to spy on them here. That was when she met Ron and started to "befriend" him in a sense. She shuddered, remembering how she had saved him by disobeying Monty.

"No need." A voice came behind her. She spun around for the second time, getting a little dizzy, and saw the very same teacher she had seen years ago. He hadn't changed one bit! Finally, some piece of familiarity! His voice was warm, welcoming. If it hadn't been, she might have given up. "Nukpana, how are you?" He eyed her stomach as he asked this.

"I…am horrible." She confessed and walked over. Before she could get another word out, he led her into a room where tea was being made. The ninjas eyed her carefully but then turned away.

After she was poured a cup, she said, "I am six months carrying this child, Sensei, and Monkey Fist just…left…three months ago. I have three months to find him, but I don't know how or where to look!" As she filled him in of the past events lately, tears were springing up in her eyes.

Barely able to control them, she ended her story with a pathetic plea, "I need your help…please help me find him…"

Sensei hesitated. "…Nukpana…I cannot help you. If he was traveling of his own free will, then I could locate him by sensing his powers. However, he is locked up so I cannot…"

"So he _is _with a villain! The question is…which one?" The red eyed girl exclaimed, having at least one of her worries soothed.

* * *

Next chapter: Okay, NOW Ron and Kim fight about Nukpana's sleeping arraignments. DNAmy is next on the villain list! Review please!


	7. Memories

**Okay…so I lied…the fighting and DNAmy will come next chapter XD let's go to some memories with Monty and Nukpana, eh? By the way, if anyone's interested in X-men and the musical/movie Annie…I posted a mix of them so read lol.**

**Thanks to PengyChan, VampireNaomi, CajunBear73, Lil-Lyon, and ****HotarutheChainMaster**

_

* * *

_

Both the monkey looking girl and monkey man were feeling much better now. Monty's wounded right shoulder was now healed, leaving only a scar. Nukpana was feeling as healthy as ever, getting over that minor (yet hellish) illness she drank from the pond.

_And just to prove to each other, and themselves, of how well they were, they fought. They sparred for a few hours, practicing their old moves and getting themselves back into their old habits. Despite their sickness for the past two or so weeks, they were still in good shape._

_As Nukpana ran up the wall, flipping over to land behind Monty, she was smiling. When she landed behind him, she tackled him slightly and pressed him against the wall, gripping both his arms to pin them behind his back. He hissed, letting her know to loosen up on his right arm. "See Master…I told you that you'd need me to help you around with your shoulder hurt."_

_He chuckled and spun around, slamming her into the wall and pressed against her, smirking. Their faces were so close, his body pressed against hers. Gasping, she felt her face turn warm at the feeling. His body was so hard, so toned…she shivered. Suddenly he kissed her, slowly and calmly despite their fight. "…I think that's enough for today, my dear." He whispered in her ear._

_Nodding almost like a zombie, she whispered, "I-I agree…" Suddenly temptation to tease him made her smirk. "…Old man."_

_"Old man?!" He exclaimed, eyes widened and yet holding her against the wall even firmer. His accent was thick as he spoke, his feathers (or in this case, fur) ruffled. "What makes you call me an old man, girl?!"_

_With a huge grin on her face, which made her seem childish, she replied, "Well…I __**did**__ pin you down the first time."_

_His lips touched her ear as he spoke, "I'll pin you to the bed next time you call me such a cruel name." Then he let her go, leaving her wanting his warmth once more. Of course this wouldn't be the last time he would leave her without warning…_

_

* * *

_

The winds howled in the almost abandoned castle, the drops of water harshly hitting the window. Lightning lit up several rooms, some which held monkeys in them, some that held humans in them, and others that held only spiders and rats in them. Needless to say, the thunder was three times as loud in that huge building, making every creature wince if not jump.

_Nukpana had just turned 18 years old, staring at nothing and everything as it stormed outside. It was Halloween, which meant children would (normally) be running around dressed up with bags, asking for candy. Part of her was glad that it was raining, because she had a strong feeling that if they came here, Monty would give them tricks instead of treats._

_They had made a small cake for her earlier that day and she got a few presents, mostly clothes or jewelry and two books! She was happy but…part of her wished for something more. When evening came out, the time she really wanted to cuddle in front of the fire with her Master while sipping some hot sweet liquid and sharing kisses while the storm shook up the place…he was busy._

_Even though she wouldn't admit it out loud, she hated him at that moment. Selfishness took over her and she fumed silently and in the comfort of her own bed in her own room. She hadn't been in this room for years, for when she got back, she shared a room with Monty. A soft chuckle left her lips; she remembered how she climbed out of that window and slept on the roof the first night she was here. Just thirteen and so ignorant to the 'civil' ways._

_Stopping her thoughts on the past, she fumed again. It was her birthday, meaning she should come first. She longed to be held in those strong arms, to kiss those lips. Sighing softly, she shook her head. Sitting on the bed which was near the window, she stared out._

_Lightning flashed, hinting that there was someone behind her in the window. When she spun around, she screamed for darkness overtook her along with a body. She hadn't had any lights or candles on, loving how lightning lit up the room. It flashed every few seconds, giving it the appearance of day._

_The body tackled her down almost and held onto her. She thrashed around and was about to scream when she felt a hand cover her mouth. Looking up, she stared; Monty was on top of her. "Master?"_

_He kissed her forehead and helped her up, holding her. She sat in his lap, both of them staring out the window as the rain made a loud splashing noise. Thunder made neither flinch, despite the magnified volume for they knew they were safe in each others arms. _

_"Happy birthday…" He whispered, his fingers caressing the Sweet 16 necklace around her neck. "…my love."__"Master…We…we need to talk." Nukpana exhaled slowly, stuttering in her sentence._

* * *

_The man looked up from his paper, reading about some expensive jade jewel coming into London, and smirked playfully, "Need another lesson in English?"_

_"Montgomery! I am serious!" With the seriousness of the name and tone, he put away the paper and walked over to her. "You might want to sit for this…"_

_Confused, he insisted, "I'll be fine. What is it, Nukpana?"_

_"I-I-I-I don't know how to say it without you…hating me."_

_"Oh my dear, what could it be to make you think I'd hate you?" Monty's tone was soft as a feather, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist, noting mentally she had gained some weight. After all they had been through, what could make her think such a lie?_

_"…How do you feel about children?" She asked suddenly._

_"Children?" Obviously he didn't get it. "Annoying but if I had one of my own…Oh God. You're…You're…?"_

_"I'm a month pregnant." She stated calmly, ironic almost to her stuttering earlier._

_Monty sat down, eyes huge._

* * *

Next chapter: Finding the other villain…and we see Monty's reaction to the baby news in Nukpana's memory. Plus, Ron and Kim fight! Review!


	8. Argument

**

* * *

**

Thanks very much to PengyChan, HotarutheChainMaster, Lil-Lyon, and iiceangel3.o

* * *

Nukpana arrived back at Middleton just as the sun came down. Needless to say she was exhausted from the trip and from staying up so much. Part of her scolded her for doing such a reckless thing without getting a wink of sleep; it probably wasn't good for the child. However, the other side of her felt a small sliver of smug pride for finding out all this information. By going to Sensei by herself, she had discovered a piece of information that closed a door and opened many others; Monty was captive.

Some kind of chill traveled down her spine when she thought about it. How horrible it must be to be held prisoner! She could only imagine him locked up, pacing back and forth as he tried to plan an escape. What kind of room was he in? Did he have a bed? Was he chained up? Did he get beaten? Did they give him good food and clean water? The most important question was; why did they steal him?

Sighing gently, she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. After making a mental note that she needed to take a shower soon, she made her way to Kim's house. The thought of the red head's reaction made her growl softly. Maybe it was irritation from staying awake for a little over a day or maybe it was the whole pregnancy rage, but the very idea of Kim scolding her made her blood boil.

Oh well…she would deal with that soon enough. She was already missing so why not keep 'missing' for a little longer? For now, she smirked, she was hungry and that fast food place sounded very good at the moment.

* * *

(Earlier that day)

Slamming her head on the steering wheel, Kim wondered why she had even bothered to ask. Just moments ago she had forced Wade to tell her where Nukpana went. After all, she had every reason and more to worry about the Egyptian's whereabouts. Wade had denied knowing, and then refused to tell. However, when Kim mentioned something about setting him up with Monique…well, now she knew where Nukpana was.

"Uh, Kim?" A voice sounded from her right. "I've been watching you hit your head on that thing 27 times…are you done yet?" It was Ron Stoppable, obviously confused.

Sighing heavily, she slowly looked up at her boyfriend. He had slid into the car moments ago, ready to go hunt for colleges near by. A look of concern came across his face. "I'm fine, it's just…Nukpana took off in the morning to go see Sensei and I haven't heard a word from her yet!"

Unlike Kim, Ron didn't react in an over dramatic way. He didn't act like a protective worried friend…he didn't even react! His chocolate eyes blinked once, then twice, and shrugged. "Oh I'm sure she'll be fine." He smiled. "She's a strong girl, even if she's carrying a monkeys…ugh, ew. Also, there's no way that Sensei would let her be harmed!"

Kim frowned, "Yeah…Yes, I guess you're right." She started the car, biting her lip as the engine roared. "It's just…she's six months pregnant! If she were attacked, she could lose the baby and…I should have been watching her!"

Ron answered immediately, "You can't control her, I think Monkey Fist has already tried and proved to fail. She's a wild girl…let's just hope those maternal instincts kick in soon…" He looked out the window as they drove and muttered softly, "…and hope she leaves just as quickly."

The red head raised an eyebrow, keeping her eyes on the road as she entered a highway. Her voice was laced with suspicion, "What was that?"

"Hm?" Ron glanced over, "Oh, nothing…Nothing at all."

"Really?" The suspicion was louder this time. "I could have sworn you had said something about her living with me and moving out?"

"Of course not…" He looked back at the window, watching the scenery fly by and muttered, "…just wish she'd hurry up and move out."

Suddenly Kim slammed on the brakes, making Ron's forehead make pleasant contact with the dashboard. "Ow!" He exclaimed quietly loudly over the honking cars behind them. "What the…why'd you stop?!"

"Ah ha!" She shouted triumphantly, "I _knew _it! You're jealous that she's living with me and you're not! I told you already Ron, not until we're in college or out of it. I don't want…"

"No, that's not why!" He frowned, almost growling in a sense. "I don't like the idea of her staying with you. I mean, she betrayed us once when she spied on us and…"

"That was long ago." Kim interrupted him just like he had to her. "She's our friend now."

"A friend who's carrying a freak's monkey baby! A friend who's in love with a monkey stealing man and who obeys his every whim!" Ron pulled at his face as he spoke the 'M' word.

Kim's lips curled into something of a sneer. "That monkey stealing man is missing so she can't obey him or work for him. She loves him and now that she's pregnant, she probably is thinking in the 'good' path."

"Monkey Fist shouldn't even have the kid! He'll only corrupt and hurt it and she'll just stand by, listening to his commands!" Ron slapped his hand on the dashboard that had caused his forehead to turn pink.

A defeated sigh echoed through the silent car. "…I know. I told her I'm worried about that but she said she won't let him turn her child into something 'evil'. You just have to trust her."

The car started up again and they were off down the highway. It was quiet for a few minutes, something of an awkward tense silence. Ron stated something that Kim could not think of a comeback to, "Sometimes the people you most trust are the ones that play you like a fool."

* * *

Nukpana sat alone and sipped her unsweetened tea. It was nothing like the one Monty brewed. What was it called again? Early Grey; yes, that was it. It was calming and yet…She smiled suddenly. She remembered that she had to brew some for him when he realized she was carrying their love child.

_"…You're…You're a m-month…a m-month…a month pr-pr-pr…" Monty sat there on his fluffy chair slouched slightly. His eyes were huge and his mouth was shaking as he attempted to speak correctly._

_Nukpana couldn't help but smirk a little at such a reaction. At least he wasn't mad. Quickly leaving to brew some Earl Grey, she put some sugar and cream in it and walked back to him. He sipped it like a zombie, stunned into silence._

_When he finished the cup without speaking a word, Nukpana began to worry. Clearing her throat, she called out, "Master? Are you alright? What…"_

_He suddenly stood up and grabbed her waist, spinning her around in the air, "Oh what joyful news!" He exclaimed loudly, laughing, "I'm so happy, so proud! Oh Nukpana, I'm so happy!" He kissed her as he brought her down to her feet._

Another sigh escaped her lips as she finished off her own drink. What was he doing right now? Before she could think another thought about him, she heard someone call her name. "Matilda?"

Looking up, she saw Kim and Ron standing there. They looked exhausted, probably from trying to find colleges. Once they talked to her, she mentioned that Monty was indeed a prisoner. After grabbing some food, they drove to DNAmy's lair.

* * *

Next chapter: Meeting of DNAmy. Review!


	9. DNAmy

**Thanks to HotarutheChainMaster and VampireNaomi for reviewing!**

* * *

DNAmy had her lair in the snowy lands near Greenland. When they arrived there by snow mobile, Nukpana felt a little worried. Monty just _had _to be here, he had to be! DNAmy was one of the villains she suspected after Drakken and the Seniors. That time she had stolen something from the father and son villains…well she was still apparently waiting for them to get revenge. Drakken had been first on her list because of that whole 'Matilda'-destroying-his-plans-thing.

Was Monty okay in this weather? Surely if he was with DNAmy that she would be taking care of him, putting him in a nice warm room and not a dungeon. Not like last time at least…not when she turned herself into a gorilla. She shivered at the memory, but when Kim glanced over to her, she pulled her coat closer, faking cold. Why worry her friends more than they already were?

They traveled in the snow towards the lair. Nukpana was silently grateful that Ron made her wear snow boots, they helped…a lot. However, she sensed he was…reluctant, perhaps. She knew that his feelings about her carrying a 'monkeys' child were high but there was something else bothering him. What though? Silently she ran through every possibility in her head.

Just as predicted, there were genetically engineered mutant monster animal thingys. Nukpana kept walking though as two attacked. Kim and Ron had simply started to fight, like it was any other day. She calmly kept walking, determined to get inside. Oh how she longed to fight! She longed to fight back, to release these feelings of anxiety, fear, depression, and worry she held.  
But because of her unborn child, she was forced into walking, ignoring the beautiful sounds of battle. Anyway…perhaps she'd fight DNAmy when she got inside. A smile came across her lips.

The first thing she did was hide in the shadows, spotting any and all cameras near by. Thankfully though, there were none. Nukpana felt her legs grow a little weak in relief; no cameras meant no need to do cartwheels and such…which meant she wouldn't hurt herself. Perhaps those mutant stuffed animal creatures were usually guards here.

The second thing Nukpana did was search the dungeons first. Sadly though…there were no dungeons. It was like a two story house more than a lair! There wasn't even a basement! Frustrated, yet happy, she searched the ground floors first. At least she knew that if Monty were here, he wouldn't be locked up in a dungeon.

It took her a few minutes to come to realize that no one, not even a mouse, was living on the ground floor. Where was DNAmy? Surely she had told those creatures to attack the intruders, meaning she knew they were here! Or…unless…maybe she didn't know. Maybe they attacked on their own accord. Perhaps she was with Monty right now and…Nukpana fought the urge to vomit.

The stairs normally wouldn't have creaked if she hadn't been so…heavy. Wincing physically at each step she took, she slid off her snow boots. They were only adding weight, which she really didn't need at the moment. Placing the snow melting boots on the step, she quickened her pace.

The first four rooms were empty, looking like storage. The fifth room held nothing but wooden crates in them, making her growl in annoyance. Where was Monty?! The next few rooms, the very last ones, she searched were empty as well.

Coming to the last one in the hallway, she jumped when she opened it. Every…single…thing…was…covered in…DRAKKEN! There were pillows, pictures, wallpapers, mannequins, and basically everything with Drakken on it!

"I see you've found my love room. What do you want?" DNAmy's sickly sweet voice rang out in the air. It made Nukpana cringe in anger and annoyance.

"Love room?" She spat in disgust. "I want to know what you have done with **my** Monty!" She emphasized on 'my' to piss of the older lady. However, not a freckle went out of place. She just stood there, calm as ever.

Her hair was still incredibly short in a boyish manner, making Nukpana tempted to point out that was why she never had any dates. However, despite the bulky winter clothes she wore, she had lost weight. Her glasses were still thick rimmed.

"Your Monty?" She snorted. "I haven't seen that man for years! Anyway, I found a better man; Drakken!"

"You…you don't have him?" Nukpana muttered. It was true; she didn't. Nukpana had searched every room and found nothing. There was no basement or attic, meaning there was not really a lot of places to…hide…anyone.

"Why would I?" DNAmy frowned, placing a hand on her hips. "I'm over that no good heart breaking son of…" Something sparkled in her bead like eyes. "…He left you, did he?!"

"No!" Nukpana stomped her foot, "He…Why should I explain to you?!"

Lucky for her, they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the front door being broken down. Kim and Ron finally came to the rescue, just in time to spare further embarrassment.

* * *

Next chapter: Memories; All three go back to Middleton…Nukpana has a breakdown. Review! Sorry if it seemed like I was rushing this chapter, I MIGHT revise it, make it longer. I'm fighting with family and needed to post it/write it before I got grounded.


	10. After

**Thanks to HotarutheChainMaster, iiceangel9.o, Mr.Nielson, PengyChan, Lil-Lyon and VampireNaomi for reviewing!**

**Okay…I lied. There WILL be memories in here but Nukpana won't have a breakdown (yet) and as soon as they go back to Middleton, they look for another villian.**

* * *

"_Nukpana!" Monkey Fist whined in a sense, "Will you just get out here!? I'm sure you look pretty enough so stop trying to doll yourself up."_

"_I'm not 'dolling' myself up!" The muffled reply came through the bathroom door. "I am not a doll nor can I become one! And anyway, I hate these dresses! I feel like a whore!"_

_For the past twenty minutes Monty had been leaning against the wall near the bathroom door, impatiently waiting for his girl. They were going to be late to a ball for archeologists, something that he wished to attend and show off his new possession to; Nukpana. However, this ball required the non-too-civil girl to wear a dress, which she despised. Back then when she was younger, she complained about it making her look like a whore._

"_You are not a whore, Nukpana, you are mine." He rolled his eyes and stood up, ready to pound on the door. "Now I command you get out here right now!" He shouted suddenly._

_Just as he raised his fist, the door opened. There stood a slim girl wearing a strapless and semi-backless dress. It was a dark maroon which almost matched her red eyes. Around her eyes were dark red eye shadow and eye liner. Her lips were painted the similar color, her messy hair put into a French Braid. The top part of the silk/cotton dress basically hugged above her breasts, allowing it to stay on despite no back or straps._

"_You look so…stunning." He whispered softly. The dress cut off just above her ankles, allowing her to wear black high heel shoes…which she couldn't walk in, they discovered the first few minutes. He caught her as she fell and smiled. "Are you ready to rub our love in their faces?"_

_Grinning, her bangs covered part of her face, giving the young woman the 'wild' look again. "Always, Master."_

"Always…" She whispered softly as they drove. They had just left DNAmy's 'lair'. While Nukpana had gaped at the whole 'Drakken' room, Kim had fought her way through the front door. The knowledge that Ron had snuck into a window and re-checked all rooms while Nukpana and the other woman talked had been confirmed when they slipped out.

Now they were in a car; Kim's car to be precise. They had come back from the snow waste land just an hour ago and decided to drive instead of calling Wade for transportation. Although Nukpana hated to be in the back, having rarely driven anywhere and feeling a little car sick, she soon forgot about her worries and thought about Monty.

So he wasn't with DNAmy, he wasn't with Drakken and Shego, and he was not with the Seniors. Where could he be? Those three were the first on her list but she now had to cross them out. Who else was left? Dr. Dementor, Duff Killigan, and…well, that was the only main big time criminals she could think of. But what would they want with Monty?!

He definitely was being held prisoner, Sensei confirmed it. She trusted her life in Sensei's hand (despite her betraying him once) so she believed that he was being held hostage or something. The question was; where?

Before anxiety could take a hold of her, Ron asked, "So where are we going to next?"

Kim glanced at the clock on the dashboard. It was blinking every few seconds and showed the time in big green block numbers. Ron smiled a little, noticing how it matched his girlfriend's eyes. "Hmm…it's only seven in the evening…I guess we could check up on one other villain."

Just as she planned to hit the button to call Wade, Nukpana reached forward and grabbed her wrist. "Nukpana!" Kim called out, obviously shocked. "You shouldn't do that! If we were to crash, you and the baby could die! Are you even wearing a seat belt?!"

The girl pushed her black hair away from her face, raising an eyebrow. "Seat belt? What is that?" Ron snickered at that; no matter how many years she lived in America, she still had difficulty being familiar with common things.

Kim groaned and shook her head, pulling over at a store. "Ron, can you get us some snacks please?"

"Sure." He answered, wanting to stretch his legs. "What do you two beautiful girls want?" His chocolate brown eyes twinkled with amusement and taunting.

Kim chuckled and thought for a moment. "Just get me a soda, I'll share with you. Oh, and a bag of chips…anything low fat." Ever the cheerleader.

Nukpana immediately answered, "If you find some tea, I'll take it and a candy bar."

"What kind?" Ron started to slide out of the door.

The red head blinked, suddenly realizing something. Had Nukpana been watching what she ate? Although Kim wasn't a baby expert, she knew you had to be careful of certain things you ate so it wouldn't harm the child. "Err…" She hesitated. She knew that Monty would probably force her on some sort of diet but with these past months without him, who knew what she ate! "Shouldn't you eat something a little…healthier?"

Nukpana smiled sweetly, her eyes making her look evil. "Kim, you of all people should know sometimes a girl needs chocolate…or she gets mad. One pure chocolate bar won't harm me – or the baby…it'll probably make it sweet and kind!"

The blond haired boy chuckled and quickly slipped out before hearing his girlfriend's reply. He could only imagine what would happen when she got pregnant. His hand froze on the door handle; would Kim ever get pregnant?

"_You eat like an animal!" Monkey Fist complained one day. It had been a few weeks into her second month of carrying his child so she had heard several similar comments like that. _

_Nukpana had just finished off two cups of tea, an apple, four pieces of toast, a chocolate muffin, a bowl of unsweetened cereal, and was finishing off a turn over pastry. She rolled her eyes, "I am eating for two now." That was her comment back, always. Usually she'd eat like this in the morning (especially after morning sickness) and lunch. Dinner though, she tried to avoid._

_Monty sipped his tea, muttering, "Such unlady like manners."_

_Suddenly, something happened that Monkey Fist had been dreading for weeks. He detested the day it would happen, feared it even. _

_Nukpana started going through the mood swings. _

_"So what?! Now I'm too boyish for you?! Or am I too fat?!" She started to cry._

_Monty froze, staring at her. What should he do with her? He had comforted her when she cried before…but out of sorrow, not mood swings! He placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her forehead, "Shh, you're beautiful." _

"_Oh Monty!" She hugged him tightly. He hugged back, grimacing inwardly, waiting for the next set of mood swings to happen._

* * *

Next chapter: Duff Killigan! Review!


	11. Golf

**Thanks to iiceangel9.o, Lil-Lyon, and HotarutheChainMaster for reviewing!**

* * *

"Nukpana, is it?" Mr. Possible raised an eyebrow, trying to pronounce her name right. Although the situation called for seriousness, she couldn't resist chuckling inwardly at how he butchered her name.

They had all just sat down for a late dinner. Dr. Possible had explained to her husband about the sleeping arrangements. However, she neglected to mention Nukpana's pregnancy. Nukpana stabbed a piece of chicken with her fork, eating it before answering, "Yes sir."

"Very odd eye color you have there." He leaned forward, studying the said red eyes. Nukpana tried her hardest not to laugh at how he studied her. "So explain this whole…monkey thing to me again."

Before his daughter could reply, the Egyptian explained, "I'm currently seven months pregnant with the child of one of Kim's arch enemy, Monkey Fist AKA Monty Fiske. About….three or four months ago, he disappeared and we believe that he was taken prisoner. So, I am staying here until I either have the child or find Monty."

There was a long pause of silence. It was obvious to the young adults that Dr. Possible hadn't told Mr. Possible the first part. Would he get mad? Would he freak out like Ron did?

"Hm…just be careful." He ate some steamed vegetables, lecturing slightly in an eerily calm manner, "I hear those villains are pretty ruthless."

Nukpana and Kim glanced at each other, wondering just how much the man understood. He _did _realize that Nukpana was basically Monkey Fist's sidekick, didn't he? Or maybe he just ignored that, too shocked about the pregnancy part. Either way, he was calm and that was what mattered.

Towards the end of dinner as they ate some apple pie, Mr. Possible asked, "So…what do you do for a living?"

Nukpana couldn't help but laugh long and hard for the first time in weeks.

* * *

The next day, Kim woke up to see Nukpana sleeping peacefully on the cot. Relieved that she hadn't run off, she slipped into the hallway bathroom and showered quickly. They'd have to call Ron soon and get Wade to find Killigan…what time was it anyway?

Nukpana heard the water running from across the house, hearing the pipes creak and groan softly. Her eyes fluttered open and she lay there for a few moments, simply staring up at the ceiling. Subconsciously she was replaying what had happened this past week while consciously…she was just staring up and listening to the sounds around.

Glancing at the clock to the right, she saw that it was a little after ten in the morning. Monty rarely let her sleep that late, having her always get up and train before nine. Once she tricked him into letting her meditate at eight in the morning…she fell asleep. How rare, especially when she had the child, did she sleep so late.

"Morning." Kim walked in, drying her hair with another towel. Sitting up, Nukpana smiled a little.

Raising an eyebrow to the red head's choice of wardrobe, she asked, "Is that what cheer leaders wear?" She was referring to the fact that she had a towel on.

Kim laughed and shook her now damp hair, searching through her closet. "No but I don't know what to wear so I have to switch clothes, see what looks good."

Nukpana blinked and grabbed some clean clothes of her own. "…American girls are so weird." She muttered as she walked into the bathroom, changing quickly. When she stepped out, Kim was wearing a purple shirt and black pants. She glanced down at her over sized blue shirt and blue jeans, feeling really out of place.

"Have you called Wade?" She asked while she brushed her hair.

"Yeah, we have a ride and location of Killigan." Kim replied, also brushing her hair. It was like they were sisters in the mirror or something.

"Is Ron coming?" She questioned casually, placing her black hair into a ponytail.

"Um…" She hesitated. Was he? Perhaps Kim needed a break for now. "No…it would be easier just the two of us." Hopefully this wasn't a mistake.

* * *

A golf ball barely missed Nukpana's left ear as it zoomed by with such fierce speed. Her mouth dropped slightly from pure surprise, obviously not having expected that to happen. She dodged another and hid behind the wall, wincing when she heard several explosions.

"I ain't goin' out without a fight!" A Scottish voice echoed in the large room. Nukpana growled softly, placing a hand on her swollen belly.

"We're not here to take you in, fool!" She shouted, risking a glance around the corner. Lucky for her, this had stopped him just in time; the gold club was in mid-swinging motion when he stopped. "We want to know if you have Monkey Fist!"

"Monkey who?" He raised an eyebrow, placing the club down.

Inhaling slowly, she took a tentative step out. "Monkey Fist…The man who has monkey hands and feet…paws." She calmly explained, her heart thumping loudly.

He growled. "Why would I take him?! He'd be pointless to have!"

"So says the man with the skirt." She frowned, obviously annoyed. While she was distracting Killigan, Kim was searching the place in a blur.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say for he growled, bearing his teeth, and shouted as he swung the gold club, "It's a kilt!"

Nukpana gasped and barely dodged, falling to the ground near by landing on her knees. "Nukpana!" A voice called out. It was Kim. "He's not here! Let's go!"

* * *

Next chapter: Dr. Dementor (Notice I'm using main villains…) Review!


	12. Dementor

**Okay, I just HAD to put the first memory in! XD I was reading Cosmo and got caught…etc. Just read lol. Thanks to PengyChan, iiceangel3.o, MrNielsen, & HotarutheChainMaster for reviewing! I know I've been keeping you in suspense so maybe this chapter will end it…or maybe not. **_**Off key evil laugh**_

_

* * *

_

Three months had passed blissfully for the handsome couple. Nukpana had just gotten done shopping which meant she bought herself a special something. Usually she would get chocolate or maybe a good book to read. However, this time something else caught her eye; Cosmo magazine.

_So now she leaned against the counter of the kitchen. Pots and pans hung above her a few feet behind, groceries on the counter behind her. She had been in the middle of putting them away but the suspense and curiosity finally grabbed a hold of her.  
In her hands was the magazine. It held many secrets like; how to please your man in six new ways; what positions to do when you feel 'fat'; hot spots he doesn't even know he has…so on so forth. For young Nukpana, whose cheeks were almost as crimson as the apples she had just put up, she was amazed and awe struck by this!_

_The longer she read and the more she read, the deeper her thoughts became which, unfortunately, meant the less aware of her surroundings. So entranced with this girl by this…this book to sex! She failed to notice or sense a monkey man standing right before her._

_"Nukpana…" He spoke up, an eyebrow raised so high that it disappeared under his hair. She looked up and, as though slowly awakening from a dream, realized that he stared at the thing in her hands. She threw it behind her but it did not get too far for it was stopped by the pots and pans that were mentioned earlier._

_"Uhh…I can…explain…" She whispered, her face pink._

_He grabbed her waist and lifted her upon the counter. He whispered in her ear, growling, "You better put your knowledge to good use…"_

A yawn left her lips as she slid out of bed. Her back ached as she stretched, hating how she didn't get a back massage or a fluffy decent mattress. Ignoring her pains though, she walked downstairs to Kim's kitchen. It was a Saturday and today instead of seeing movies, going out to malls, and doing fun stuff…they would search Dr. Dementor's place.

For breakfast, Nukpana ate two muffins, two pieces of fruit, and toast with bacon. As she sipped her second cup of orange juice, she found herself staring at a part of the wall. Her thoughts were a blur and nonsense even to her. What had she been thinking moments ago? Was she even thinking at all?

"Have we found out where Dr. Dementor's at?" She asked with a light tone, as if she were another person, calm and collected…a robot. Her eyes were blurry, staring off into space, her lips thin.

Kim turned on the Kimmunicator and Wade popped up. He answered her question, "It can't be him. He was just arrested two weeks ago and his lairs were searched; nothing."

Suddenly Nukpana's red eyes seemed to glow and her lips turned into a snarl. "What?!" She stood up, staring at the small screen. "Impossible! Who else would have him?!"

"…I'm sorry, Matilda." He said before beeping out.

Kim looked up, hesitate. The girl was hunched over the table, shaking. What should Kim do? She knew this girl well enough to call her a friend but she couldn't exactly say she _knew_ her. What would she want in this situation?

If Kim were in the same situation…well, she would be pissed. She would be devastated if she found out that her love Ron, the father of her child (if they were in the same situation) was no where to be found. She would want comfort, someone to hug and cling to until she calmed down.

Slowly, she stood up and walked over to the Egyptian. Nothing happened. She remained there, hunched over slightly, shaking softly. When Kim placed a hand over her shoulder, she suddenly slapped it away. With amazing speed for a pregnant woman, she darted out of the door, the room, and the house.

* * *

Next chapter: Nukpana's breakdown. Ron and Kim fluff. We see Monty's view of where he's at (short). Review!


	13. Breakdown

**Thanks to PengyChan, iiceangel3.o, MrNielsen, Lil-Lyon & HotarutheChainMaster for reviewing! I hope you guys like the Monty part...**

* * *

Her rage and sorrow seemed to affect the sky's color, turning it into an ugly gray. The wind picked up at an ironic time as she ran blindly through the yards. The sidewalk stung as her feet slammed on it but the pain did not register in her distant mind. The sun was well hidden, had been for the past few hours. The people, just like the burning star, had hid as well from fear of a lightning storm coming.

Nukpana just ran though. Nothing else was in her head. Her body ran on its own accord, functioning without her. When she finally stopped and looked around, really looked around…she had no idea where she was. It had to be just outside of Middleton. Why? Because trees covered the place, the grass was dry from hardly any rain (or anyone to water it) and there were animals lurking about. They wouldn't disturb her though…they sensed the waves of grief flow off her of her.

Her red eyes stared at the ground, and then slowly rose to the tree trunks. Monkey Fist was nowhere. No villains had Monty Fiske, father of Nukpana's unborn child, lover of Nukpana. He just…disappeared. He could not have left her though, she was positive. Despite being on the opposite side of Sensei, she trusted him with her life so when he said Monty was captured…she believed it.

So where was he?

"Where…" She whispered to herself, spinning around in the middle of the meadow like area. "Where…Where!" She shouted, her breaths coming into harsh gasps. Her hair flew wildly without the help of the relentless wind.

Suddenly she fell to her knees, almost tumbling forward. Her vision was blurry and shot for tears, those naïve horrible tears, had covered them. All thoughts of common sense and of reasoning left her, abandoning her like Monty did. Why didn't he put up a fight if he was taken?

"Why!" She screamed. Her voice was shrill and full of insane worry. It echoed, giving any listening animal or human the idea of a mad woman ranting. "Why! Where!" Tears were overflowing from her red eyes. They watered the dying grass. "Monty! Monty! Monty, why! Where are you?! Oh please…" She sobbed heavily, hugging herself, "Please!" She made no sense.  
"Monty, please come! Save me! Hold me! Kiss me! Let me hear your choice, sweet Monty! Oh please, no more torture! No more pain, no more worry, no more misery! No more loneliness! Please Monty…where!? Give me a hint!" Her breathing was quick, inconsistent. With the sobs added on, she felt like she was drowning but not in that murky lake in Egypt…from her tears, which she held back for so long. Her head felt light as she screeched, "**Monty**!"

Then she fell backwards on the ground, not even the little drops of rain could wake her, nor the whimpers of animals near by.

* * *

Kim chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully. It had been a good twenty minutes since Nukpana suddenly stormed out of here. Even a complete stranger passing by could see how worried the hero was. However, a stranger did not walk into the house, a certain chocolate eyed boy did.

"Are you okay?" The voice made her jump slightly. "Kim, you'll bite through your lip. What happened? Where's Nukpana?"

Spinning around, she came face to face with the man she had fought with just days ago. Something inside her snapped. If Nukpana's lover could get taken so easily, what would stop Ron from being taken? Monty was – is obviously the better fighter so he must have put up hell to try and escape or not get caught. If Ron was ever taken…he wouldn't stand a chance.

Before she even knew what was happening, she almost tackled him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, their lips smashed together in a quite surprising, and sloppy, kiss. "Oh Ron…" she whispered as she pulled away, resting her head on his chest, "I love you so much." His heart beat sped up just a little bit.

"I love you too…Kim, is everything alright?" His voice was just below a whisper, almost covered by his heartbeat.

What could she say? What should she say? There was so much to say but her control, her patience and indulgence was so little…So instead she hugged him tighter. His hands rested on her hips, holding her closer. They stayed like they, holding each other as though molded that way.

_

* * *

_

Monty's POV

_Oh…my head! It throbs with every step I hear! Wait…footsteps?! Who's there?! Please, oh please monkey gods, don't let it be..._

_Oh blast, I can't see! Where am I? I see darkness and small cracks of light. Am I insane? Let me rephrase that poorly asked question; am I going insane? Perhaps this is all a dream. No, it can't be…the pain is too real. Wait…it has to be a dream! I hear an angel's voice!_

_I hear…I hear…Nukpana?! Yes, I'm certain! Oh my Nukpana, the carrier of my child, where are you? I hear your voice loud and clear and yet…I can't see you. Where am I at? It's so stuffy in here…what sort of room is this?_

_Oh Nukpana, did I hear you cry out in pain? Oh please don't let her be hurt…don't let our child be hurt…Nukpana you fool, you shouldn't have come if you're with child! You've come for me though…my sweet, you're trying to rescue me. If only you could…_

_I hear the footsteps growing fainter._

_No! No! No Nukpana, don't you dare leave me! Why can't I speak?! Nukpana! Nukpana! Don't leave! Nukpana!!_

* * *

Next chapter: Nukpana wakes up after a very weird dream and goes back to Kim, who's with Ron of course. She starts to search again…re-searching old hide outs which, sadly, bring up memories. Review!


	14. Epilogue of Breakdown

Thanks to iiceangel3

**Thanks to PengyChan, iiceangel3.o & HotarutheChainMaster for reviewing! School's out on the 30****th**** for me so YAY!! I'll be able to write a lot more…unless I'm working out or am asleep of course lol. Plus I'll be volunteering at an animal shelter with some friends twice a week…and part time job…but still, I'll write A LOT more.**

_

* * *

_

They were so close. Nukpana's red eyes met Monty's blue ones. They stared at each other for a long time, merely inches away. They stood straight except…except Nukpana was slim like she was when he found her at the unlucky age of thirteen. At first, no words were exchanged…just stares, which spoke more than any of their vocabulary.

_Could this be true? Could all of…that have been just a dream? Perhaps she had just dreamt of being two years older, carrying their love child, and searching for her missing lover. Maybe during her time of illness from that lake water had sent her into such a horrible nightmare, one of which just shattered now._

_Almost positive that this was reality and that nightmare was…well, a nightmare, she smiled. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, everything turned red and gray. Even though their feet didn't move, master and slave were being slowly separated. She gasped an inaudible intake of air, staring in horror as he was slowly disappearing._

_Even though her mouth opened and she screamed with all her lungs, it came out as a whisper. "Monty! Don't go! Stay!" It was a pathetic plea that would have been only pitiful had he heard it loud and clear. Still, as he stared at her, breathing to show he was living, he was sliding away from her grasp. Her arm was stretched out, her eyes wide with fear._

_And just like that, the vicious reds and dull stormy grays swallowed him whole. Suddenly she felt a pain in her stomach. It was something like a kick, something small but in this universe painful. Eyes casting downwards, she froze in shock; in her arms was a baby._

_It was not an ordinary babe though…its skin was more like fur with a dark shade of onyx. Its eyes were mismatched; one as red as an apple, the other blue like an ocean. Its teeth were razor sharp, its cry shrill and ear drum breaking. _

_It was…her child._

* * *

Nukpana awoke with a startle. Her head was throbbing and her heart was pounding. Her vision started off slightly blurry but once it cleared up, she realized she was outside on the ground. Her back was hurting something short of agony. The clothes she wore were soaked. How long had the storm lasted? How long had she been out there?

She had acted like a monkey, screaming and ranting about her lost mate. The memory of her shouting and running wildly, blindly, came back to her. What little modesty Monty managed to beat into her showed up and she felt her cheeks warm up at how savage she had acted. Surely she could have taken the news of no villain holding Monty a bit more civil!

"A breakdown…yes, that's what they call it." She whispered as she stood up and brushed off the dry mud from her pants. Her hair had clumps of dry mud as well, meaning she'd have to shower. How long had it been since she ran from Kim? Was the red head worried?

…What did that dream mean? There had to be some sort of meaning to it. The Old Lady taught her that; most dreams mean something whether it's the future or something bothering your subconscious. After dreaming those years ago of falling into a lake and drowning (and for it to come true) she did not doubt her dreams. So what did the child have anything to do with it? She knew Monty was gone…was her child…was their child going to be…hideous?

* * *

One hour later, Nukpana stared in shock at the sight before her. Jaw hanging, she gaped at the people in Kim's bed. Kim lay there, of course, with Ron's arm draped over her. Both were clothed, clearly only have slept, but it was…unexpected.

Her hair was messy as ever. His mouth was open, a small line of drool slipping out. Nukpana watched them for a moment, feeling the urge to recall upon some memories. Quickly though, not wanting to have another 'breakdown', she made the strange box called an 'alarm' go off.

Immediately both flipped off the bed.

Without speaking a word, Nukpana slipped out of the room. Her past presence was like a ghost; questionable that she was even there. Their voices were muffled and grew faint with every step she took towards the kitchen. After eating quite a large breakfast, she made some for the couple.

When she heard a pair of footfalls, she questioned with an innocent kind of curiosity, "You two have a good night?" Even without looking behind her, she knew they blushed. As she placed two plates on the table, she stated, "I think I want to re-check the old hide outs. Eat up, you'll need your strength."

* * *

Next chapter: We'll see one or two places, a few memories, and maybe, just maybe, another hint of Monty. Review!


	15. Old Homes

**Thanks to iiceangel3.o & HotarutheChainMaster for reviewing!**

* * *

The first stop on Nukpana's list was the jungle. When the police had invaded Monkey Fist's castle, Monty took the teenager Nukpana into a hide out in the jungle. It was basically a tree house made of bamboo, which she had never figured out who built it. They lived there for several months, a year or so actually. It was a small thing that gave only one bedroom; the other one was for training monkeys. She smiled inwardly; this was the place she had first brought the maturing book to.

The flight over there was swift, ending in not even two hours. It was trying to track the unmapped house down that took ages. Even though she had to listen to Ron's constant complaining, and occasional yelps when he slapped into a branch or tripped over a rock, she loved searching. The scenery was pretty, so green and calming just like before. Humid, yes, but it calmed her down, soothed her worries.

She looked over and saw several tiger cubs. Strange to see that there were no monkeys…had Monty recruited all of them in this area? Perhaps that if he did, that would mean that they were getting closer. If no monkeys were near, then he took them in. If monkeys were near, the house wasn't. _"Did that even make sense?"_ She thought silently.

As they neared the bamboo residence, Nukpana felt a memory coming on.

_Closing her eyes, she inhaled sharply. The darkness that surrounded her seemed to suffocate her, choking her. It felt like a heavy blanket was wrapped around her. Oh wait; it was!_

_It was a practice of her strength. The fourteen year old, who was still learning at the time to understand the civil way of things, was submitting to one of Monty's odd training technique. She had just moved into the bamboo house four or five months ago, already calling it home._

_A thick black carpet soaked in water was wrapped around her. It covered everything except her feet, which barely stuck out. Actually, they would have been hidden if she hadn't grown the sudden extra four inches recently. It was a way to test her strength to burst from the heavy object, to test her patience and her ability to stay calm._

_Needless to say that since this was her first time…she panicked. After running around the Egyptian oasis and this jungle made her feel free and wild! Even with the civil lessons, the ability to be 'normal' and 'polite', she still felt liberated. To be taken from this feeling and thrown into something that felt like a prison…she hated it._

_Despite her attempts, she was starting to get scared. The carpet covered her head; making her wonder if Monty had left her alone. Faintly she found herself wondering just where he had gotten said piece of heavy fabric. _

_As she struggled furiously to get out of it, she found her heartbeat racing and her breathing coming in chopped gasps. Could she even breathe in this thing? Tears started to come to her eyes as she tried to kick; the carpet held her legs together tightly._

_Without meaning to, a scream left the fourteen year old's lips._

_The carpet was suddenly thrown off of her as though it were paper. She unraveled out of it, shaking as she sat up. Her long black hair, messy despite the several ways of trying to make it look neat, was soaked. Just because her face was drenched did not mean the water hid the tears that streamed down her face._

_"You panicked." The man who had ripped off the carpet stated calmly. She glared at him, forgetting the fact at how quick he had reacted. "We will try again…" When she looked away, he added on, "…in a few days."_

_Sitting up, she stumbled and gasped softly. She slammed into Monkey Fist, sniffling to try and stop crying. "…Master…" They stared into each other's eyes. _

Through this memory, they had managed to search the place.

They were on their way to another hide out. She stared out the window, her hand resting lightly on her swollen belly. Smiling, she felt the baby kick. This reminded her of her dream, that very weird creation that her mind made up when she had a breakdown.

What would her child look like? Would it be cursed with odd colored eyes like her? Would it had some deformed head? Would it possess some sort of unholy less or more limbs?

Would she love it still? Would Monty?

Glancing at where they were not going, her crimson eyes widened. Seeing the location, she saw a premonition. She knew where her lover was. She had a suspicion and a strong urge of killing the person who stole him away.

_

* * *

_

(Monty's POV)

_These ropes around my wrists are cutting into my skin. The chains around my midsection were so tight that I knew I'd be sore for days. Lucky for me, if you wish to call it luck, the blindfold was taken off earlier._

_What had happened to Nukpana? Was her—our child doing okay? I wonder if she…did she still love me? Did she think I left her so, after her search proved to be fruitless, she moved on?_

_I felt my stomach twist. It wasn't because of the thought, it was the sound of footsteps that made my body clench in fear. Not again…I wish I had the blindfold so I don't have to see the torture. My thoughts swirl around two things; escape and Nukpana. The footfalls are closer now, I feel my stomach churn. There were no sharp objects around; I couldn't cut the ropes off!_

_The door opens…Here comes my demise. _

_Nukpana, you fool, you've passed me up! _

* * *

Next chapter: We see Nukpana track down the kidnapper, plus Ron and Kim fight again. What's it about this time? Wedding of course! Review!


	16. Search Once More

Thanks to iiceangel3

**Thanks to iiceangel3.o, PengyChan, Mr.Nielsen, & HotarutheChainMaster for reviewing! By the way, I'm not sure if I had said it already but here is the whole 'baby schedule' thing. Monty disappeared May, meaning the child was errr…conceived in February (Valentines day no doubt). That means by theory that the child will be born in November. So right now, their in…since he went missing 3 months into…she has 2 months left NOW to find him…September.**

* * *

Middleton was full of activity and demands when they got back.

Mr. Possible was trying to launch a rocket within the time frame, consisting of two days, and his main astronaut was ill. Dr. Possible was swamp with people who needed several different surgeries and had a whole ER room of food poisoned people. She and four or five other doctors had their hands full because half of those people in the ER room were the other doctors. Apparently someone's retiring party had bad shrimp.

The 'Tweebs' commonly known as Jim and Tim were stuck in the garage, fixing something. They insisted they were adding some special effects to Kim's car which, sadly, rendered her without a car for the next week. In turn with this news, she and Ron couldn't go around searching for colleges by person or find other jobs.

Nukpana, however, was fussing over her unborn child. What day will it be born? What month? Sometime in November of course, but when exactly? What will it be? The color of the eyes? The hair? What about when it grows up? Will it cry a lot? Will it laugh and giggle? Will it be healthy?

Two days passed since she had an idea of who had her lover. Kim and Ron were both very busy so she kept quiet about it and instead talked to Wade. She insisted that he check every villain's hide out once more. It took two whole days but he did it and had two results. One of them was the same person she had suspected before.

It was Monday when she finally confronted Kim. Well…at least, she meant to. The alarm that was supposed to set off and remind the young Possible that she needed to try and walk to a job went off. When Nukpana, who was a very light sleeper, awoke to the annoying beep, she simply lay there on her comfortable cot for several moments. Still, the beeping did not stop.

She sat up and looked where Kim should have lain. However, her bed was empty and looked to have been for at least an hour. Getting up quickly, she stepped over and leaned over the bed which felt freezing cold. The clock read nine in the morning as she shut it off.

Confusion filled the sleepy girl's mind; when had Kim gotten up and how did she manage to do it so quietly? Why would she anyway? Ignoring those questions for they would soon enough be answered, she walked into the connected bathroom. With a quick shower and a change of clothes, she set downstairs.

She was in the mood for waffles with mustard…perhaps some orange juice mixed with tea. As soon as she set her foot down on the ground floor, however, she heard commotion. Her training as Monkey Fist's assistant kicked in and, despite her rather large size, she gracefully threw herself against the wall. Slowly inching her way closer and closer to the kitchen, she heard the shouting grow louder and louder.

Stopping at the doorframe, she placed her ear against it, allowing her to hear every word shouted crystal clear. Her long messy hair, which was dripping on the floor, rested against her warm cheeks. Her red eyes scanned the small room, seeing two familiar people; Ronald Stoppable and Kimberly Ann Possible.

"Ronald, will you stop acting so immature! You're going off to college, for goodness sakes! I mean, come on!" She shouted, hitting her fist on the table. It was very clear she was pissed.

The blond young man rolled his eyes and said in an exasperated tone, "How can I act mature when you're telling me you want to be like Matilda and Monkey Fist! Do you want us to be mature together and go take over the world?! Or would you rather us be mature and have a freaky monkey child?!"

The red head snapped with her voice breaking, "Not taking over the world, Ronald! Marriage! I want us to be married! I want us to have the love they have, to have a child!" Even though her back was facing Nukpana, the Egyptian could tell she probably had tears in her eyes, which she was fighting back.

Immediately Ron's face fell. It was painfully clear that he had never even thought of that word, that idea. However their conversation had started the suggestion of family and a wedding flew over his head like a bullet. Now he was at a lost for words, unable to think of anything, unable to comfort Kim.

Deciding that was her cue, Nukpana stepped in and acted quite brilliantly like she had no idea of what had just happened. "Good morning Ron, Kim. Are you two alright? I heard some noises, I thought you dropped something."

"…Good morning, Matilda. It's nothing, just…what would you like for breakfast?" Kim hesitated as she spoke.

Smiling ever so little, she passed the ex-cheerleader while answering, "Something revolting to the both of you." As she cooked breakfast, trying not to let the tense silence creep up on them again, she said, "I think I have an idea of where Monty is."

"What? Why didn't you say before?!" Ron exclaimed.

Looking over to him as she squeezed mustard on her waffles, she raised a cool eyebrow, "…Because you two were busy." Without any silverware, she grabbed the piece of bread and ate it calmly, ignoring the others grimaces. "I think he might be at Drakken's, the place where you two found me."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

* * *

Dr. Drakken's lair was empty, no doubt. It was chilly, full of spider webs, and boxes. When they stepped in using the door for once, Nukpana felt like she could have screamed. Box on top of box on top of box! There were so many!

"So what's the plan?" Kim asked for the fourth time during the trip over there.

Looking back at her, she hesitated. "…I think he's in one of these boxes. We never looked, so it would be a good hiding spot."

**Four hours later**

Nukpana groaned in pain as she sat on the ground. Her back was killing her and the fact that her child was kicking helped none. Every box was overturned, opened, and searched…with nothing.

Almost talking to herself as the other two stood near her, she muttered, "Who else could have boxes…?"

All three looked at each other and spoke in unison, "DNAmy!"

* * *

Next chapter: We now know who it is! What will happen though? Will they save him? Has DNAmy moved? If she hasn't, will they fight? Review!


	17. Plane Trip

**I would just like to say that I've just continued to update my other story "Love and Life is Never Simple", which is sequel to "A Confusing Evil Love Triangle."**

**Thanks to iiceangel3.o & HotarutheChainMaster for reviewing! **

* * *

"Ugh!" Nukpana groaned as they stepped back onto a plane. "How could have we been so stupid?!" She was growling softly, her hands twisted into fists. If it weren't for the baby in her swollen belly, Kim held no uncertainty that she would have been sparing with thin air.

Exhausted from the recent events, the red head collapsed in the chair of the plane. Her eyes closed and she longed for some aspirin. Even a wet cloth would do her some good! With exhaustion came headaches, as she found out during her teenage years. Having to stay up late with projects and be interrupted by the ever faithful Wade, then going to fight villains and attend school took its toll on her.

Ron groaned as well. It was quite clear that even though he didn't like monkeys, the 'monkey' child created by two 'monkey' couples, or Monkey Fist…he still cared about being tricked. He couldn't believe they skipped DNAmy, where Fist was in the first place. He lay upside down on the seat, ordering a sundae to cheer him up.

However, when the stewardess, who's boobs seemed bigger than her head, bent over to give it to him, he got a bit more than just the ice cream. Kim glared daggers and, without realizing what she was doing, tipped the sundae onto her boyfriend's face. He coughed and gagged slightly, as though he were drowning. It took more control than ever not to grin.

Nukpana took a glimpse at the site and rolled her eyes. Right now she was in no mood to watch Ron made a jackass of himself and was definitely not in the mood for one of Kim's pep talks. The voice in the back of her mind, the common sense one that got really annoying at times, said, _"Anger is not good for the baby."_

Very reluctantly, she had to agree with her common sense. What would she do to cool off though? Where could she go? Closing her red eyes, she rested her head on the pillow behind it. It really helped her neck…with the press of a button, the whole seat reclined back. Smiling slightly, she started to feel…sleepy. So much movement was finally catching up to her. Just a few minutes of sleep, nothing more…

_Taking a quick look at her master, she couldn't help but smile. It was the day after Valentines Day and he was trying to train with his monkeys, not wanting to cause suspicion of what had happened last night…although Nukpana insisted the whole country heard._

_He grimaced as he put his shirt on; it was a silk light kimono like one. Still, he hissed when the delicate cloth touched his back. Deciding to take pity on him, Nukpana reached into the drawer and took out a healing balm. Just as he started to walk away, oblivious to her recent action, she grabbed his shoulders and yanked him down._

_"Nukpana!" He exclaimed in surprise._

_Before he could say another word, the dark haired girl latched her teeth onto his neck. It was a certain spot, which thankfully she had landed on, that made his body turn to jelly, relaxing him. Without hearing anymore complains, she slowly took of his clothes. Once they were off, she got some of the healing balm on her hands._

_It spelt bitter but it held a hint of lavender in it. Gently, she started to apply the balm on his back. She knew if she moved too fast or pressed down too hard that he would snap out of his trance. "Nukpana…" He mumbled, obviously forgetting what he had planned to say._

_Her lips touched his cheek as she finished off the wounds. "Master, you won't be able to fight with all these scratches on your back. Why not just call today a 'holiday' or something so we can get back to…bed?"_

_Monty turned to her, feeling his back sting slightly but not as much as before. "…Girl, I have scratches all over my back. If I say today's a day off, my monkeys will be suspicious and find out."_

_"Tell them you got attacked by a tiger and I had to save you." She barely dodged the soft swipe at her head. Being serious once more, she said, "Monty, I know you worry if they will respect you or not when they realize we're mates, but you have to stop worrying so much. If they've followed you through all the crazy schemes like I have, they will remain loyal even after finding out their master took a mistress. If anything, they'll probably be happy." As she finished off her sentence, for some reason she thought about their reaction to a baby._

_"Yes, I suppose you are right. Let me just tell them to relax today and we'll get back to…crazy schemes?!" His calm voice suddenly raised to a shrill tone, obviously insulted. Nukpana grinned sheepishly and yelped when she was tackled onto the bed._

_It would appear the balm was fast working._

"Nukpana? Come on, we're here. Let's get going. Wake up!" A voice called out to her. Slowly coming out of the warm mind numbing fog, she glanced around. Everything was blurry but soon enough she saw Ron…covered in ice cream.

He pressed the button so the reclining seat was upwards. Taking her hand, he helped her stand and placed his other hand on her back so she wouldn't fall. Smiling weakly, mostly from the memory and from what was to come, she felt…well, she was in a better mood.

Once again she would be able to see her sweet Monty! Oh what would he say when he saw how big she was? He wouldn't be turned off would he? No, he loved her and their child! Oh what it would feel like to hug him again! She missed his scent, the feel of his skin, the bright blueness of his eyes!

Jumping into onto a snow mobile, they took off. Lucky for them, no more snow had fallen since the last time. It would be easy to find DNAmy's lair. Shivering, Nukpana couldn't help but wonder with a sudden depression…what had she done to him?

* * *

Next chapter: Okay so they are here at DNAmy's place. NOW we'll see what happens. Lol, I must admit I love to milk the suspense! Review!  
Btw: I'll be posting what DNAmy did to him when he gets "Rescued". Oh and after that...don't forget that we have a good few months of preg. left and then we have to see how Monty reacts to being a father! XD Lol!


	18. Monty!

**Thanks to iiceangel3.o, PengyChan, MrNielsen & HotarutheChainMaster for reviewing! Finally we get to the show down…the huge fight…the…Heh, I wonder if the people who are still reading this are thinking 'will she just get on with the story?' Lol. Anyway…**

**Sorry if it's not as 'romantic' or 'sad' as people thought it would be…the next chapter will def. make up for it.**

* * *

The lair looked like the same old house. It looked so normal that if it were in the middle of a suburb, it would blend in. However, it was not…it was in the middle of a frostbitten land. Nukpana felt like slapping herself; how could they have missed him?! She grimaced slightly, wondering how long he had been locked up in the box. What had she done to him?

Kim's voice stopped her thoughts before they could grow worse, "I guess she didn't bother putting up cameras, lasers, or any defense systems since last time…"

"Or those creepy mutant animals!" Ron pitched in.

Without looking back, the red head nodded and continued, "She probably didn't expect us back."

Nukpana strolled by the two stationed people and opened the front door, saying in a monotone, "This should be easy then." It was eerie how calm she was, how her eyes were dull and empty. One would think she was possessed or sleep walking by the looks of it. The ex-cheerleader frowned; if it were her about to rescue Ron, she'd be pissed and ready to fight.  
Something was off…

The hallway and ground floor was empty. Nukpana coolly yet quickly searched it, seeing no signs of life even. Everything was covered with a layer of dust, leading the dark haired girl to assume either they left or they hadn't been downstairs in a while. She preferred to assume the second one.

The idea of them leaving made her heart ache.

As she quietly headed up the stairs, she let out a small gasp; the baby kicked. Kim and Ron looked up, having heard the sharp intake of air. She glanced at them and mouthed 'baby kicked', pointing to her stomach. While Ron didn't seem to understand, Kim nodded her head and started to slowly follow her.

From the last time they were here, Nukpana knew what steps creaked and groaned and which ones didn't. It was easy to climb up the long stairs although it took Nukpana's breath away. She stopped at the top to gain her breath, pretending to look both ways to ensure no one was coming. Although she wouldn't sit this out, she knew Kim might suggest it if she saw how tired she was.

It was silent…for a moment; Nukpana actually believed that they had left. Still, she was this far…she refused to leave after all of this. She took a few steps to the right. Was this the general direction of where the boxes had been? She remembered walking into a room with crates…where was it?

Her foot hadn't taken more than three steps when she heard something. No, not something…she heard a voice. It was faint and sounded strained with something; pain perhaps? Kim stopped moving too, hearing it. Despite the faint whisper, it sounded clear of who it was.

"Nukpana…" It was Monty! Did he know she was here? Impossible! How would he know? Maybe he was calling out for her just because…maybe he was seeing things…maybe he sensed her. So many possibilities.

Monkey Fist was here…at long last, she heard her lover's voice! The crimson eyed young woman smiled hugely, feeling her heart flutter like a bird's wing. Unable to stop herself, she acted upon the overflowing joy that filled her. Her feet moved swiftly like a blur despite her size.

She opened the door, not even caring why it was unlocked or half open. She didn't think that someone could have just left and was planning to come back. The very idea of DNAmy being somewhere near did not even occur to her. No, instead she threw the half open door fully open and smiled, standing there.

There before her was Monty Fiske. He was tied to what looked like a bed, his ankles and wrists strapped on separate posts. He opened his eyes, hearing the door basically be shoved open, and gaped. His blue eyes were hollow and empty at first, no doubt from what had happened the past few months, but when he saw his assistant, they came to life.

"Nukpana!" He exclaimed softly, stunned at seeing his monkey like lover.

The weary face of said girl brightened considerably. "Master!" Her voice was twice as louder than normal. Fiske's voice was hoarse, probably from…screaming. She shivered inwardly and rushed to his side.

"Oh Monty!" She whispered, kissing him on the lips for a second. He hissed softly, making her pull away; his lip was bleeding. Muttering an apology, she started to untie the ropes around his wrists and ankles.

It all felt like a dream. It felt like she was going to hear Kim's annoying alarm clock and wake up, still in that cot and still alone. She felt like none of this was real. But when their lips touched, she was sure that this was all real. She hesitated in taking off the ropes. Her hands lightly caressed his face, his hands.

"Nukpana!" He snapped, "My arms are aching, untie me this instant!" Blushing, she nodded and did as she was told.

With her being so close, he studied her. Her eyes were watery probably from tears of joy, or from injury of being snapped at just now. Her hair was still as messy as it was when he found her at the oasis. Her skin was slightly off her normal color probably because of worry. What caught his attention was her stomach; she was huge! He smiled inwardly for he knew that child was his.

When his limbs were free, he wrapped them around her and hugged her tight. He kissed her cheek, careful not to get blood on her. She pulled away slightly, still in his warm embrace, and let out a shaky breath of air. "Monty…oh, this…it's so…I didn't think…Monty!" She threw herself into his embrace once again, tears in her eyes.

He laughed at this and with her not being able to see his face, it sounded as though he were crying as well. "Nukpana…my girl, I've been worried…"

"_You've _been worried?!" She pulled away abruptly, laughing as tears slid down her face. "I've been terrified! I should be the one saying that they've been worried; you were taken by that freak!"  
"And he won't be leaving this 'freak'." A cold voice echoed from the doorway. It was DNAmy, round as ever, hair as frizzy as before, and skin was damaged as it was the first time. "He's mine…"

In her hands was a gun type thing. Not a gun, more like a machine. "This, as you see, will turn you into one of my fluffy wuffy rabogs…rabbit and a dog put together. I might let Monty keep you as a pet if he behaves…"

Nukpana felt sick at the very last thing she said and, without glancing at him, she snarled, "If he's yours, then what is his genetic material doing inside me?" Even though they weren't staring at one another, Nukpana felt Monty's face glow red. Was he embarrassed? Or was there more to the story?

"That child isn't his! It's an abomination!" DNAmy shouted, looking hysterical. The Egyptian froze in Monty's arms, staring. It was the way she had worried that accusation that made her stop. Abomination…wasn't that what she was? Red eyes, born under a full moon on Friday the 13th? Would their child be the same way?

Suddenly she saw a foot slam into DNAmy's head. Monty pulled her down on top of him to avoid the ray of DNA-changing-light. She groaned softly at the sudden pull and kept her eyes closed, her head resting on his shoulder.

Kim caught the gun in mid-air and turned it on the woman. Before she could say even one word, her finger slipped; DNAmy was a rabog.

* * *

Next chapter: Monty tells us what exactly happened while Nukpana basically gropes every part of him lol…Nukpana's angsty if he still loves her…Review! Oh, maybe some Ron/Kim fluff.


	19. What Happened?

**Thanks to VampireNaomi, iiceangel3.o, PengyChan, & HotarutheChainMaster for reviewing! Any questions or concerns, like VN's about DNAmy, will be answered in this chapter. Thanks you guys!**

**I hope that I get Monkey Fist back into character…it'll be hard, what with him becoming a dad. Anyway, let's see how 'soft' I can make him without actually ruining him lol.**

**Oh! By the way: I might be writing a small one-shot about what villains think of Nukpana and Monty. It'll be set between both Monkey Love stories. If anyone is interested, keep an eye out. The title will be "Gossiping Villains".**

**CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY "Her Childs Lullaby"! Its a one shot but could become more. Monty sleeps with a girl to get a stone she has to protect. She has a child and realizes after nine months of waiting that he wont come back. So she plots revenge as she sings, wanting to turn the child against his father.**

* * *

They were now stationed in Kim's kitchen. Medical supplies not over covered the table but surrounded the hairy couple. Bandages, ointment, band aids, needles…of course they didn't need half the stuff but just in case.

On the ride back, Monkey Fist had held onto Nukpana, clearly enjoying the feel of her clinging onto him. The two hadn't spoken a word, just gazed into each others eyes, which were sometimes filled with tears. Monty's hand had rested on Nukpana's huge stomach while his other hand rested in her hair, fingers laced through the messy nap of hers. Nukpana had one hand on the side of his face, caressing it every now and then to be sure it wasn't a dream and her other rested on the hand that lay on her stomach.

Now that they were in Kim's kitchen, they would have to speak. Nukpana was wrapping some bandages around his wrists first, seeing how the restraints had cut his skin slightly. He hissed softly when they put some peroxide on the injured skin but otherwise showed no other signs of pain. His blue eyes stared into Nukpana's red ones as she blindly wrapped the cloth around his limbs.

Seeing how the two would and could gape at each other for the rest of the night, Kim spoke up first, "So how did you get kidnapped?"

"Ape-napped." Ron supplied, thinking about the time when they were all captured by the gorilla DNAmy. Nukpana shivered when he stroked her hair, placing it behind her ear.

Taking a moment to himself, he finally spoke a word to her since the rescue, "No matter how many civil and English lessons I give you, will you never make your hair presentable?"

Then he looked up and spoke aloud instead of a low whisper. "It was near the third month of Nukpana's announcement when I went searching through the jungle. I didn't think our child's first crib, or first anything for that matter, should be stolen. At least…that's what Nukpana thought." They glanced at each other, obviously hinting they had fought about it. "She was resting when I left to get some bamboo so I could make a crib.

"Seeing as how I would only be gone for an hour, I let my assistant rest." Nukpana and Kim shared a look that the men would have caught and realized what it was about if they had looked; why did he call her his 'assistant'? Why not 'my girl' or something similar to that affect? Monty continued, "I had gathered some bamboo and given it to my monkeys, ordering them off to put them back in the plane.

"Oh don't act so surprised Possible and sidekick. How do you think I got around the world to steal and to get to my hide outs?" He smirked at their stunned expressions. "As I was saying, I had told them all to pack up. As I started to head back, I heard an animal cry out. I thought it was a baby monkey…I was planning to take it back with us since I knew Nukpana would adore it and take care of it until it was old enough to train. When I stepped through a few bushes and tree branches, I fell into a trap."

The blond young man snorted quite loudly, "You're supposed to be the Great Monkey Master and you couldn't even foresee a trap?"

Monty turned away from his lover to face the nacho eating man and snapped, "I thought you were supposed to be brainless; shouldn't that mean you should have realized that your girlfriend wants to be wed?!" The girls both stared, mouth dropped; how had he known that?! "Anyway…" Monty turned to face his love, defending himself, "it was one of those tiger traps; I didn't see the hole until I stepped on the loose wood and fell into it.

"When I woke up, I found myself tied to a bed. For the next two months, I spent all my time with…" he shivered, "DNAmy. I was basically a prisoner. The past month, I had been trying to escape by means of seducing her and I would have succeeded…had it not been Nukpana's name I whispered in her ear instead of her own. She threw me in a crate and gave me some sort of drug to where I became unconscious.

"I remember waking up, seeing that I was in some sort of box. I heard your voice, my Nukpana, but…you left. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, I could barely think…it was that damn drug she used. From that time till now, I had been tied up to that bed or confined in a box."

Without warning, Nukpana grabbed his face and slammed their lips together. He winced at the sharp pain, for although the small cut on his lip wasn't bleeding, it still hurt. Still, after realizing what had happened, he kissed her back. They broke away for air.

"You…What happened to your lip?" She whispered, breathing rapidly.

"She had wanted to…kiss me so I sucked on my lips to prevent it…I bit them on accident." He blushed slightly, looking uncomfortable at how he answered that.

"So…we left…the first time…" Nukpana inhaled slowly, shaking ever so slightly at hearing her mistake spoken by the man she loved, "we left you in that crate the first time? Master, I'm so sor-…"

Monkey Fist placed a finger on her lips, looking very much like he wanted to replace his own lips instead of his finger. "My dear, it's not your fault. I'm sure that hanging out with this monkey-hating-baffoon," he threw a sneer at the young man behind him, "your training was dulled."

Something made Ron blink, realizing something. Or perhaps he just wanted to get back at the monkey man for that remark. "How do we know you didn't leave and hire DNAmy to act like she took you so we don't find out you left Matilda?" The chocolate eyes that belonged to the blond narrowed in suspicion.

Nukpana gasped at how he worded the question, making Kim slap his arm. "Ron! That's a horrible thing to suggest!"

"Because, you dim-witted oaf, I love Nukpana and I love our child! I would never have left her and I still wouldn't!" He turned to said girl and muttered, "I still need to build the crib…"

She smiled and was about to say something when she yawned.

"Monkey Fist…er…Monty, Matilda, you can sleep in my room tonight. I need to discuss something with Ronald." Kim informed them, emphasizing on the word 'sleep'. Nukpana blushed slightly while Fiske rolled his eyes.

"Come, my dear." He helped her up and they walked up the stairs, one of them bandaged visibly while the other was bandaged emotionally, recovering from the pain of the past few months.

* * *

Next chapter: Monty and Nukpana stay at Kim's for the night and instead of having sex or sleeping, they discuss what exactly DNAmy did to him. All this happens while Ron and Kim fight…again. Review!


	20. Whispers & Shouts

**Thanks to iiceangel3.o, PengyChan, & HotarutheChainMaster for reviewing! I tried to make him in character for this chapter so let's see if I did.**

**Thanks PengyChan for reminding me that Monty's hair is just as messy as Nukpana's...SEX HAIR XD**

* * *

The bed they lay on was comfortable. Of course neither had expected anything less since it was Kim Possible's. How odd it was to realize that a villain was sleeping in a hero's bed with his assistant. If the other bad guys would have seen, they would laugh themselves to death.

In Monkey Fist's arms was a very tired Nukpana who refused to sleep. She laid her head on the pillow and grabbed his free hand, the one that wasn't wrapped around her, and put it on her stomach. "The baby is kicking…it knows its father is near." She whispered softly, breaking the heavy silence.

"…I can't believe how much has changed." He muttered, staring at her. A small grin came across his injured lips when he felt a nudge on her stomach. "You…are still beautiful." It was a miracle it was audible, that rare compliment.

Hot tears came in her eyes as she smiled, kissing his lips tenderly. She could taste the faint hint of coppery blood but ignored it. He slowly slid his hand through her hair, gripping it in a soft manner as the kissing become more intense. Her hair covered her eye when they pulled away for air.

The moonlight that slipped through the window made Nukpana's pale skin, which was a rare sight indeed now that she was pregnant and not on her 'pale days'. Her eyes sparkled in the light, tears sliding down her face as she shakily lay a hand on his hand that was entwined in her hair. "Such a mess…" He whispered, running his fingers through her silk like strands.

"You're one to talk, my master." She smiled, using her free hand to rake through his own hair. He chuckled softly, watching her carefully. His own blue eyes sparkled but not with tears, with lust, hope, and joy. "Monty…what happened? What…What did DNAmy do…t-to you?" Her voice wavered.

Monkey Fist glanced away for a second before looking at her. It was clear that he was debating whether or not to tell her, fearing that the emotional side of things might hurt their baby. Clearing his throat, he stated to answer.

"Well, as you know, Nukpana…she is—was in love with me. She…fed me, kissed me…touched me." It was clear even without the moonlight to sense he was uncomfortable. "And she tried to uh…" He coughed, his body tense. "She didn't know. She…"

"I'm glad Kim turned her into that weird creature." Nukpana interrupted. "Because…you are…mine. You are my master first, my lover second. If she had harmed my master in any way…"

Suddenly Monty laughed. His chuckle sounded a little crazy but after spending nearly three months with DNAmy, why wouldn't it be? He laughed for a long time, making Nukpana giggle slightly. "You haven't changed." He kissed her cheek as she began to fall asleep.

"Oh but I have…" She muttered before drifting off to sleep.

A few minutes passed as he simply watched her breathe rhymically. "...But the question is, girl...did you change for the better? Or the worse?"

* * *

Below the happy couple who found each other merely hours ago was a not so happy couple who had just about enough of each other. While Monty and Matilda shared loving stares, Ron and Kim threw daggers with their eyes. While whispers of silent affection were exchanged, these two shouted insults. It was like upstairs was heaven and downstairs was hell.

"How else would he know about that Kiim?!" Ron sneered. "How else would he know you wanted to marry and I…" He hesitated, unsure of what to say.

"Don't want to because you don't want to be chained down?" The red head guessed wildly. "It's as obvious as the sky is blue, Ronald! We've been together far longer than them; surely he understands a woman."

Ron rolled his chocolate eyes, "Oh yes, that's why he knocked up Nukpana and left her hand bare."

"That's not what I meant!" Kim stomped her foot, her first sign of immaturity. Her olive colored eyes were ablaze with annoyance and rage. "He didn't hire anyone to kidnap him, it just happened! And I still can't believe you blurted that out so coldly in front of Matilda!"

"Oh please! It seems as reasonable as ever! Remember Kim, he's a villain!"

"Remember Ron," she mocked him, "he said he was making the crib, not stealing! That's some good in him!"

"Some!" He snorted quite loudly. "Ya know, there's a difference between one onion ring in a bag of fries than it being all fries!"

His girlfriend stared at him, eyebrows raised. "...Did you...did you just attempt to come up with a metaphor? Ron, that was so...so..."

Suddenly the T.V. in the living room turned on and showed Wade. He hadnt changed much over the past two years and some odd months. "Er…wrong time?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"That's it Ron, just get out of my house!"

"Fine by me, Kim!" The door slammed, shaking the house.

* * *

Next chapter: The next day; A "Normal" day…Ron and Monty fight as per usual. Kim's ticked. Nukpana's annoyed yet happy. Oh! And baby names are talked about. Review!


	21. Names

Thanks to **HotarutheChainMaster, PengyChan, iiceangel3.o, & MrNielsen** for reviewing!

* * *

Her dark red eyes opened slowly and stared at the body before her. Scared to blink as though it would make him disappear, she sat up on her elbow. In an ironic way, her hair curtained her face in such a way that it looked brushed although it was very rare the tangle mess even knew what one felt like. She watched the sleeping man before her, feeling his warmth radiate off him and onto her chilled skin. She had missed this; she had almost forgotten what it felt like to sleep with someone.

"Monty…" She whispered his name as per usual in her daily morning routine. Having been away from him for so long, she had thought he was still the heavy sleeper like he used to be. Not 'heavy' exactly; alert of course but a whisper certainly wouldn't make him awake. Then again, after spending three months with DNAmy, anyone would become a light sleeper.

His blue eyes opened and were alarmed at first, perhaps even fear stricken. Then once they focused on the young woman besides him, they grew dim with a look of comfort. "Good morning, Nukpana." He sat up, glancing around. He spoke the girl's very thoughts, "I can't believe we slept in Kim Possible's bedroom."

"Neither can I, Master." She chuckled as she sat up, feeling his arm rest behind her back to prop her up. "I'm starved…shall we get some breakfast?" Part of her was worried at how he would react to her eating habits. According to Kim, she ate worse than the ex-cheerleader's boyfriend! Then again, it would be amusing to see his reaction…

He helped her up and smiled, ever the gentleman. It would seem as they walked down the stairs and sat down that they never stopped touching somehow. Either they had their hands on each others backs as they walked or were holding hands. It made sense if they believed that if they let go, the whole scenario would die down like a dream.

When they reached the living room, they saw the red head sleeping on the couch. It would appear the girl wore some make up, meaning eye liner, for there were black streaks on her face as though she had been crying. Nukpana, curious as ever, walked over to the snoring woman. There was no way she could be comfortable laying all twisted like that. "Kim?" She lightly shook her friend.

Grumbling, she threw a pillow blindly at whoever was trying to wake her up. Nukpana, who had been closest, dodged which meant the pillow hit Monty. Needless to say, he had a look of surprise on his face, not reacting otherwise. Biting back a laugh, Nukpana shook Kim more. "Kim, wake up!"

"What?" The olive eyes opened, seeing the two before her. It took a moment for them to become sharp, realizing where she was and who was near her. "Oh…morning," she yawned, stretching out her coiled body, "Matilda…morning Monkey Fist."

Tossing the pillow back at the girl who caught it with ease (and a confused expression), Monty said dryly, "Next time you wish to have a pillow fight, work on your aim."

Happy to see her master was 'back to normal'…whatever the definition of normal was for him, Nukpana led him to the kitchen. They had the simple breakfast of toast, eggs, and cereal. Monty raised an eyebrow as Nukpana had thirds of cereal but said nothing, which was extremely wise what with her mood swings flashing every now and then.

Although in a bad mood from last night, Kim watched the couple with amused eyes. She smiled at seeing how close, literally, they were. For a moment, she sighed and wondered if she and Ron would be like that again. They had lasted through so much…and the thing that seems to threaten them the most is this!

"I'm going to get dressed…I have an appointment with some college." Kim informed the two before walking off. She glanced at Monty before leaving, making it evident that although she trusted Matilda with her life, she was still weary of the monkey man.

Nukpana nodded and watched her friend walk away. As she chewed on a piece of toast, she found herself staring at a glass of orange juice before her. What had happened between Kim and Ron? Faintly she remembered thinking she heard shouting last night…but thought it was a dream. Perhaps Monty heard it, what with him being a light sleeper.

Before she had the chance to speak though, the door near by opened. It simply opened a few inches, slow and cautious. This alerted the monkey couple, both suspicious of whom or what it could be. Just before Monty planned to stand and take control of the situation, a blond headed boy popped his head in.

His dark eyes scanned the area and he stepped in, slowly and quietly closing the door. In his hands were several colorful flowers wrapped in a green paper. He looked at the couple and blinked. "Morning Nukpana…where's Kim?" He didn't even bother talking to Monty for reasons that were obvious.

"She went upstairs to shower and change for some meeting. Why? Ron, you look like you're breaking in here…Everything okay?"

Clearing his throat, obviously uncomfortable, he stated, "Well…we got into a fight last night."

"About what?" Nukpana blinked, tilting her head ever so slightly.

"…You and Fist. Oh, and about marriage." Ron answered after a moment. Nukpana slapped her forehead, ready to say something but instead bit her tongue. "I wanna give her these flowers and make up."

"Awww!" Nukpana smiled while Monkey Fist rolled his eyes.

"I highly doubt an intelligent young woman like Ms. Possible will forgive over some colorful weeds." Monty snapped.

Ronald frowned and retorted, "Oh yeah, I'm sure you know how to make women forgive considering Nukpana's still with you." The Egyptian tried not to smile at that.

"At least I'm not about to lose my woman."

"Boys!" Nukpana slammed her palm on the table, making a loud crack. "Will you just be silent?! Honestly!"

Ron sat down away from Monty, swinging his foot in a child like manner as he waited for Kim. It was quiet…almost tense. Nukpana suddenly said, "What should we name the child?"

The blond young man smiled, "If it's a boy, Ronald."

"Oh please! One Ronald is enough…and I don't wish for my smart child to be named after an arch-bumbler." Monkey Fist rolled his eyes. Despite her attempt to remain neutral, she chuckled softly.

"What about…" Ron looked thoughtful, "…Yori!"

"We're not naming my child after someone who tried to defeat me!"

"She didn't try; she did. What about Violet?"

"…No, too colorful." Nukpana chewed on her lip. "Before you say, Monty, we're not naming the child after you. Uh…I want something from my homeland…"

"What about you homeland?" Kim stepped down, drying her wet hair.

* * *

Next chapter: Kim and Ron talk; Monty deals with Nukpana's cravings. Review!


	22. Making Up & Weird Cravings

* * *

Thanks to **HotarutheChainMaster, PengyChan, & MrNielsen** for reviewing!

**To those who wanted to know what month she's in, Nukpana is in her 8th month; October.**

**I've decided to add some hints of the past episodes of Kim and Ron dating XD It'll be funnier that way. Keep an eye peeled for them!**

**Well, I decided to have my b-day party on the 13th although my birthdays on the 17th. My lover who I havent seen in 6 months couldnt come because of his fucking dad and his damn job. However, he said he'd come another time to 'make up for it'. Pfft! Then on the day of my party, my friend whos like a brother to me, Daniel, calls and cant make it. Now there is only me, two other girl friends, and my family. I like it but...I wish I had Daniel or Michael here!**

**However! The party has been pretty good so far; I'm posting this chapter which I wrote this morning while my friends change XD So I must be quick! Lol.**

* * *

"A name from my homeland." Nukpana finished off her orange juice. "I mean, for the child."

"Hmm…" Kim stepped forward, sitting across from Ron. It was starting to become obvious that she was ignoring him, for her eyes landed either on Fist or his lover. "What about…Azuzu?"

"Heavens no!" Monty exclaimed, "It sounds like someone snores when they say that name!"

Nukpana just smiled at them. "I don't like it…hmm…oh! I know! What about Djabenusiri? It means 'Venus' which involves love…I think this child, if it is a girl, will be loved dearly."

Monkey Fist slaughtered the name trying to pronounce it and put his nose in the air, crossing his arms. "I won't be able to spell it, let alone say it! Next name!"

Glaring a little at her master and lover, she stated dully, "How about 'Heqet'? It's easy for an Englishman to pronounce."

"Don't get smart with me, girl." He glared right back. Kim watched with a raised eyebrow, a small smile on her face; is this how they showed their love for each other in public? "What does it mean?"

"…Frog." Nukpana muttered.

"Frog?! How did we get a frog when both of us look like monkeys?" When the red eyes narrowed into slits, he corrected himself, "O-of course you're still beautiful…I mean, that's why I love you. I…Nukpana, you know what I mean!" His thoughts went to the past, the first time he had called her a monkey, basically. It resulted in her letting the statues break, if he remembered correctly.

Her head rested on his shoulder, silently forgiving him. "What about boy names?"

The red head spoke up, "How about Josh?" It must have been done on purpose for Ron's eyes widened at first, then grew thin when he realized who else had owned that name.

"Too American…no offense. What about…" Nukpana started to think.

Ron suddenly voiced, "Kim, we need to talk."

Making no move to get up for privacy, she crossed her arms, "Go ahead."

Nukpana glanced up from her comfortable position on the warm body of Monty, staying silent. Although Fist was not smiling, his eyes sparkled with sadistic amusement. Ron cleared his throat and pulled out the flowers. "Kim…I'm sorry for acting so immature and yelling last night. Forgive me?"

"Hm…no." She stood up.

The young man's jaw dropped, obviously shocked that the flowers hadn't pleased his girlfriend. Seeing his chance to taunt the boy, Monkey Fist walked passed him and murmured out of the corner of his mouth, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

A flicker of rage and annoyance lit Ron up enough to throw said gift for Kim at him. Although the look on Monty's face as he was covered in flowers as though some sort of forest fairy was funny…Kim's was not. "Kim, wait!" He grabbed her wrist as she tried to leave. "I-I'll make it up to you…Let's go eat at that next fancy!"

Kim's olive eyes lit up. "You mean 'La Billionaire'?"

Smiling a bit to see her excited, he nodded, "Yup! I've got a coupon for…"

"Not again!" Kim snapped and stormed upstairs.

Nukpana bit her lip and quickly walked up the stairs, slightly worried. Ron glared at Monty, about to say something. Picking off a petal, the monkey man stated, "If you hadn't mentioned the coupon book, dear boy, I think you would have succeeded."

* * *

"Kim?" Nukpana lightly tapped her fist on the wooden door. "Kim, you have that meeting. Are you okay?" When she walked into the room, she saw the red head girl standing in front of her dresser and mirror.

Instead of fixing her hair or grabbing her car keys, she had her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking with confined tears. "Oh Nukpana, why is love so horrible?!" Closing the door, Nukpana walked over and hesitated, unsure of how to comfort her. Remembering when Kim had placed a hand on her shoulder the day she had a breakdown, Nukpana mimicked her actions. "I want to forgive him but that still won't make us get married!"

"Kim…" Nukpana frowned, "…What's the big deal of getting married? Monty and I aren't and even though we're having a child, we…"

"Because I want to have the same last name as Ron! I want to belong to him and he to belong to me…I don't see how you do it, Nukpana. I don't see how you can have a child without being married, to have that secure feeling of him belonging to you. I mean…chances of him walking is slim to none when you marry…but you and Monty aren't and…I'm rambling. I'm sorry."

"Well…I know Monty won't leave me. He loves me and he loves our child. Ronald is…younger than Monty. He's young like you are; marriage isn't exactly 'far from his mind' but it's certainly on the first thing. In time, I'm sure he'll ask for your hand." Nukpana smiled reassuring, brightening up her face.

When the red head smiled back, wiping away her tears, she knew that moment that her friend would be an excellent mother. "I suppose you're right, Matilda. I…oh! My appointment!" She grabbed her keys and ran.

As Nukpana walked down the stairs with a hand over her swollen belly, she felt exhausted. Sitting on the couch, she looked up at the ceiling. Did she want to be married to Monty? A little, yes, but not a lot. She knew the man loved her and she didn't need a ring to prove it.

As the hours passed, Nukpana got tired of reading and meditating. Glancing at the calendar, she saw it was just entering October; her birthday would be soon. Looking around, she called out, "Monty?" His head poked out of the kitchen. What was he doing anyway? "My love, can you get me some strawberries…with ketchup and relish please?"

"Uh…" Monkey Fist stood there, momentarily dazed. "You want it _with_?"

Laughing softly, she sat up, "Silly me…I mean some _chocolate_ covered strawberries dipped in relish and ketchup? And perhaps some ice cream and chips?"

"Together?!" Monty pulled a disgusted shocked face. "You want all this together?!"

Frowning, she nodded. "Yes, master. Please can you get me said things?"

Very reluctantly, he did as she said. He coughed when he put the relish and ketchup on strawberries, the smelling of something so sweet with something so sour was disgusting! He nearly lost his breakfast when he put some chips into a bowl of ice cream. Placing it before Nukpana, he winced. "…Here is your…healthy…snack, Nukpana."

Her lips briefly brushed against his cheek before sitting down, smiling. "Thank you Master." She ate it slowly, savoring the taste. Monty coughed and ran out of the room, his face slightly green. Unable to resist, she called out, "Be lucky you're not dealing with my mood swings!"

* * *

Next chapter: Something BIG happens with Monty and Nukpana…I mean BIG! VERY big…Any guesses? Review!


	23. Making Memories at the Lovely Hospital

* * *

Thanks to **HotarutheChainMaster, PengyChan, & VampireNaomi** for reviewing!

**Oh and keep an eye out for a new story I'll be posting soon. Well…relatively soon. It's a Monty/Kim story called 'Masks of Past Joy & Current Strains.' Here's the basic summary: No one ever said a double life was easy, esp. when your family's at risk. To the villains, Kim's dubbed 'Monkey Fist's assistant'. To make things worse, school & recent fights makes her rethink her love for Ron & onto another Mystical Monkey Power owner.**

**I'm hoping to tweak it a bit…but I don't know. I hate summaries on the display; you can fit only so many words. It'll be more detailed inside. Anyway!**

**I really hope I get Monty into character for this…if not, tell me and I'll rewrite it. I don't own Rascal Flatts "Some Say" but I think it's an awesome song for the two love birds!**

* * *

Music was different for Nukpana. While many women her age would be listening to hip hop or maybe rap or something very similar, she didn't. Someone who was pregnant at her age would consider listening to New Age or Classical music to keep calm. However, Nukpana liked to listen to country. It was odd to see a woman who came from the heart of Egypt to be jamming out to Country…literally jamming out. She danced, despite her rather large size.

_There's that star, the one they said we'd never reach_

_And just close your eyes_

_There's the missing moon, there's the Milky Way_

_Heaven's straight ahead, we'll be there today_

_Rainbows right and left, sunshine everywhere_

_If it couldn't be baby, how did we get here?_

Monty could only stand there, eyebrow twitching. How he managed to get a Country loving girl was beyond him. The thought of musical interests for Nukpana never really crossed his mind, honestly. He always thought of her as the kind to read or meditate…like himself.

_Some say we'll never get if off the ground _

_Some say we'll never make it out of town _

_That someday we'll end up a world apart _

_And some say we're a couple of crazy kids _

_And some say that's exactly what they did _

_And I say you got to go with your heart _

_And baby, look where we are_

"Monty? Are you okay?" Panting slightly, she walked over to the monkey man in the doorway. He blinked, snapping out of his amazement and confusion. "You were spacing out." The only reason she had stopped dancing was the sharp pain in her abdominal that came from nowhere.

_There's that home, the one they said we'd never share _

_And just close your eyes _

_There's the picket fence, there's our mailbox _

_Puppy on the porch and roses up the walk _

_Shinny minivan, kids in every seat _

_Someday we'll look back and see it wasn't just a dream_

"Yes, yes, my dear, I'm fine. I just never thought you were one to…dance to…Rascal Flatts _"Some Say"_? Very…interesting." He cleared his throat, a very elegant eyebrow raised, managing to almost disappear into his hair.

Chuckling almost dryly, she went over to turn off the stereo. "Well, I'd blame pregnancy but I rather enjoy country…it reminds me of us."

Monkey Fist crossed his arms, snorting. With his nose in the air as though sneering at that, the Englishman said matter-of-factly, "Oh please; everything about country is either a man lost his house, lost his dog, and then lost his lover. It never changes."

"Oh master, that's where you…ah!" She froze, having just turned off the stereo. Silence had filled the room just before she gave that soft yelp; any sound before that would have been muffled by the music. Monkey Fist looked over, seeing her holding her belly and looking down.  
"What is it?" He walked over cautiously, as though scared she would hit him because of some mood swing. Although he knew Nukpana would never do anything to hurt him, out of bed at least, he felt that he couldn't exactly trust her feelings & reactions during these nine months of torture.

Horror written across her face, she looked up at him. "…My water just broke." Her voice was barely audible for shock seemed to be choking her. He froze in mid-step, his normally calm blue eyes widened considerably.

"…What?" His tone was full of surprise. "…Nukpana, don't play these stupid games or drills. If Kim had you do this to test my reaction, it is not funn-…"

"Damn it Monty, I'm being serious!" She all but screamed, feeling a small wave of pain hit her. A soft gasp left her lips at the uncomforable sensation.

"O-Okay um…" He paced for a second, obviously unsure of what to do. "The car!" Carefully taking her hand, he led her outside of the house. Thankfully there was one of the Possible's cars there. He helped her in, hearing her gasp once more. Once he got into the drivers seat, he asked, "Where's the nearest hospital?"

"Hell if I know!" She snapped, "I didn't think I'd be having my baby in Middleton so I didn't- ah! I didn't plan to look up h-hospitals!" Nukpana hissed as she tried to withstand the wave of pain that hit her relentlessly. "Just get me to Kim's mother's hospital!"

"Isn't she a surgeon though?" He looked around the car, desperate to find a key. "I think it'd be a little out of her field to deliver a…"

Slamming her open palm on the dash board in front of her, she growled, "She's have three damn kids already; I think she knows what the hell to do! Monty, get the keys and let's go!"

Monkey Fist frowned, not about to take such a tone (not to mention language) from his lover and assistant. "Nukpana, I…"

"Get the damn keys!" She shouted with a growl, sounding as demonic as she looked. Sweat started to form on her forehead, making her hair cling to her face as though it wasn't wild looking enough.

Startled, he grabbed the keys from the cup holder and started the car. Why hadn't he looked there first? Pulling out into the road, he found himself regretting letting the monkeys drive once more. He almost forgot how to drive…if he had driven instead of his minions, he might still remember.

Nukpana's cry of pain made him swerve nearly into a van. Luckily the hospital was only a few miles away. He glanced at the road around him and nearly jumped out of his clothes hearing her sharp howl.  
When they finally parked, he helped her out of the car and nearly ran into the place. There was a long list of people waiting to see different doctors. "My…wife is giving birth; we need to see Dr. Possible!" Monty told the nurse at the front desk. It would have sounded so…trashy if he had said girlfriend…especially with the way they both looked.

The nurse blinked. "Uh…there's a list and…Dr. Possible doesn't deliver, she…"

"Listen here you ignorant little wench!" Nukpana stepped forward, her eyes shining a bright red. "Screw the list; half of these people are here with a cold and I'm about to giving life! Dr. Possible is a good friend of mine and if you don't get her down here right now, I'll make sure to make your life a miserable Hell! Surgeon or not, she's had children of her own so she knows what to do now call her down here now!"

Everyone looked up, eyes huge. Monty twitched, slightly proud at how she was handling this. The other side of him was scared of her, not wanting to piss her off at this moment. In the back of his mind, he was almost grateful that DNAmy took him during the months of her extreme mood swings.

Almost.

"Dr. Possible, you're needed in the waiting room ASAP." The nurse got on the phone, speaking over an intercom. Not even several minutes later a red headed woman walked over, alarmed.

"What happened?"

Nukpana's cry over another contraction gave her a brief idea of what was happening.

* * *

"Push, Nukpana!" Dr. Possible ordered.

Squeezing Monty's hand, the black haired girl screamed as she did what was commanded. Monty used his free (and unbroken) hand to wipe away the sweat on her face, trying to give her some sort of comfort. "Fiske, I'll kill you if you ever put that thing in me again! Master or not, savior or not, I'll throw you naked into a ditch full of DNAmy clones!"

"How many months is she into?" Dr. Possible asked the father as Nukpana gave another shout, pushing.

"Uh…er…" Shaking out of the shock from such a frightening threat, he shouted, "Just entered her eighth one."

Suddenly there was a cry but it wasn't Nukpana's; it was a baby's cry.

* * *

Next chapter: Ron and Kim are just about to make up when the phone rings; Nukpana just had her baby. Review! I really hope I got him into character…I worked really hard I could picture him like this if his wife/girlfriend was giving birth but Idk.


	24. Quick Apology

**Woohoo! It seems that overall, I managed to keep our favorite monkey man in character for the last chapter. I'll be able to do so with ease during the next chapter because Ron's coming :P That says a lot lol. Hmm…It'll be a challenge for the next chapter for he'll be holding his baby.**

**Anyway thanks to ****HotarutheChainMaster, PengyChan, MrNielsen, & iiceangel3.o for reviewing!**

**I'd like to mention that the Kim/Monty story will officially be called "Mask of Joyful Strains." So keep an eye out…I'm taking my time with it because, to be blunt, I'm terrified of screwing it up. However, I hope that my fellow authors will help me out and tell me when the characters seem "ooc". **

"Congratulations, Ms. Possible; you've been accepted to Harvard." The chubby man smiled warmly, sitting behind the desk. Kim's eyes and face lit up like a Christmas tree; she gasped and covered her mouth, stunned to say the least.

"I am?!" She stood up and bit her tongue, longing to squeal and run around. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, sir!" She shook his hand and just about ran out of the room, jumping on the wall to turn down the hall. As she skipped down the place, she was squealing softly, joy overtaking her, intoxicating her into a drunken stupor.

Or at least it seemed so for she'd run into the walls but jump on them to make a turn, stumbling as she ran while laughing. Of course this scene was totally natural for the people who went and worked at Harvard; many students acted like this. When she stepped outside, however, everyone raised an eyebrow at the escaped lunatic.

Kim jumped into her car and went to the same place her and Ron had met for the past few years. It was so weird that they changed a great deal, yet their taste hadn't. They liked to meet at Beuno Nacho every day but everything around them was different. She shivered, thinking about marriage. Was it the right time?

"Hey Kim…you look happy, what happened?" Ron's voice broke through her thoughts.

…Since when did she get out of the car? When did she drive here?!

Sitting across from Ron in their normal booth, she gave him a huge smile. This seemed to light up his face with hope; maybe he was forgiven! "I got into Harvard!" She exclaimed, squealing before grabbing a nacho from her boyfriend's plate.

He smiled back at her, his eyes soft with relief. "That's great! I'm…I'm glad for you." An awkward silence took place. "Listen Kim, I wanted to say I'm sorry and…"

"No." Her firm tone made him sit up straight, eyes widened. Had she just rejected his apology again? "It's not your fault…it's mine." She gave a soft sigh and immediately Ron knew how difficult this was for her, to admit she was wrong, that she made a mistake. "Ron…I shouldn't have messed us up over marriage. I…I guess we need to wait at least till college ends or…"

The Kimmunicator rang.

"Wade's been having really bad timing lately." Ron noted in a small murmur, slightly annoyed that his friend had interrupted a once-in-a-lifetime apology. It was from Kim Possible, _the _Kim Possible! The girl who could do anything and always had to be right!

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim questioned, her tone outlining somewhere between relief & annoyance just as well. Perhaps she really did want to apologize with an explanation.

"Nukpana just had her baby! She's at your mom's hospital!" He reported in a rush.

Ron gaped, silent at first.

Kim was the first to recover. "But she's only in her eighth month…barely!"

"It doesn't matter; the kid's alive…for now."

Next chapter: I love making you guys wait lol, just joking just joking. Next well see Nukpana's thoughts as she's birthing the child; will it be a monster? Then we see what sex it is and what the name is…Oh, and Ron's reaction! Review!


	25. Good News, Bad News

**Wow, you guys have no idea how reluctant I was to write this chapter lol. My b-day's tomorrow, the 17****th****, so I was tempted just to blow off all fanfics…but then Mr. Nielsen started to talk of a future fanfiction and that got me motivated. So thank him :P**

**Thanks to Mr. Nielsen, HotarutheChainMaster, & iiceangel3.o for reviewing! To be honest, I tried to look it up on Google but found nothing of 'complications for 8 month babies'. I tried to find out what would happen and I didn't find a whole lot. So forgive me if I mess up the next chapter. Just tell me and Ill revise. **

**Oh! I have the title for the next sequel; Monkey Love III: Dangers of Reminiscing**

_**

* * *

**_

(Back to Nukpana's labor; Nukpana's POV)

Oh, I'm going to kill Monty after this! How dare he knowingly get my pregnant and put me in this pain! I knew it would hurt but this is unbearable! I just want to kick Dr. Possible's head off; she won't stop telling me to push! Don't you think I am?!

Another scream left my lips and I gripped Monty's hand so tight that I could have easily broken his monkey paw. Without meaning to, I growled a threat at him as he wiped the sweat from my brow. Ugh, I longed for a shower right now; my hair was clinging to me and I just felt so…sticky and dirty.

I heard them talking about something…what was it? Trying to hear over my screaming, I managed to catch a few words. How many months was I in? Well Monty and I made love on that God-awful Valentines day…and it's barely October first. Not even eight months…I heard bad stories about premature babies and I prayed to whatever higher force that they wouldn't take away my child.

What would my child look like anyway? Would it be a tough boy who loved the color blue and trained constantly with his father? Or would it be a sensitive girl who loved the color pink and learned how to fight from me? What would they look like, I wondered.

They would most certainly have jet black hair for that's what Monty and I had. Would their eyes be plagued with such a hideous abnormal color like mine? If it was a girl, I hoped she wouldn't become a spitting image of me…she didn't need that Hell. If it were a boy with icy blue eyes like his father and hair like mine, wild at all times, I think I would be happy.  
But my past…my 'demonic' genres, the very ones that caused my 'loving parents' to give me away to the Elder, would that come back to haunt me again? For whatever reason, I had been born very unlucky; red eyes, under a full moon, on the unlucky day. This child would half myself and half of Monkey Fist, meaning they might have the bad luck too.

Oh what if they were deformed?! Their skin peeled off, their back hunched, their nose missing, their limbs missing or multiplied?! Oh…please no! I don't care if Mother's are supposed to love their children no matter what; mine didn't and I think I inherited that from her. I wouldn't be able to bear my child being deformed! I would have failed Monty…

Inhaling almost desperately, I was about to say something when I heard another cry beat me to it. It was a baby…it was my baby…I sat up weakly and looked.

"Congratulations; it's a healthy baby boy!" In Dr. Possible's arms was a tiny body covered in blood, crying with his eyes shut tight.

_**(Back to Normal POV)**_

Nukpana had a drunken smile on her face as she fell back on the bed, happy not only to see her child but to feel the immense pain lessen. Her breathing was heavy with new sobs of relief for the child looked normal…so far. Monty nearly fell backwards in relief, his hand throbbing dully from her vicious grip.

"I'll go get him cleaned up." Dr. Possible slipped away for a few moments.

Within the next ten minutes, Nukpana was cleaned up and put into a normal bed while they waited for their newborn son. Monkey Fist was holding her hand in a gentle manner, a rather huge smile gracing his face. She was smiling as well, inhaling shakily in anticipation.

The doors opened and in walked…Kim and Ron.

"Kim!" Nukpana sat up, wincing at how sore she was. "Ron! What are you two doing here?"

The red head slid in front of the new father and hugged her friend tightly, "Wade called us and told us what was happening! Where's the baby?"

Despite his girlfriend's less-than-shy-approach, Ron was slow in coming closer. His eyes were narrowed suspiciously as he shifted his view to several different places in the room. "Yeah…where's the little bundle of joy?" It was as though he was expecting the premature infant to attack him.

Seeing his chance at taunting Ron, and being one who never passed up a chance, Monkey Fist grinned. "You mean the bundle of…monkey joy?"

Ron jolted slightly as he looked at the smug man, glaring. "Yes, that!"

"Kim's mother is cleaning him…he looked healthy and normal!" Nukpana exclaimed, laughing softly.

The blond tilted his head after seeing her laugh, "…You're on morphine aren't you?"

"No!" The Egyptian smirked. "I'm just so happy!"

The doors opened before further comment. In walked the red headed woman carrying a bundle of blue blankets. She placed it in Nukpana's arms, then stepped back with a smile.

Nukpana looked down at the child, her gasp loud and sharp, her eyes wide. "Oh…he's beautiful." She looked up at Monty with teary eyes, making the water works seem pink. "Look at your son…"

He was indeed 'beautiful'. Very thin onyx black hair that covered not only his head but his forearms and his lower legs. His eyes, which stared up at his parents, were a deep shade of blue. Faintly Nukpana found herself wondering if it would change over time. His skin was just a few tones lighter than Nukpana's.

The new mother grabbed his hands, simply amazed at how little they were. Monty lightly grabbed his feet, amazed as well. "What will his name be?"

The perfect quiet moment full of tranquility and serenity was broken abruptly by an all too familiar voice exclaiming, "Ah! Monkey baby!"

"Ron!" Kim slapped his arm, frowning. Lucky for them all, the child didn't cry, only made a cooing sound. His eyes looked at the ceiling, then looked at Nukpana, Monty, Kim, and landed on Ron. The young man reacted as though he was getting the evil eye for he shrunk away.

"What should his name be?" Monty repeated himself, turning his back to his arch foe. It was pretty clear that he was determined not to let the easily-frightened man ruin this moment.

Nukpana smiled and thought for a long time, going over a language that was rarely used and was almost forgotten. She would teach her child her language, she promised herself. Seeing how Ron was next to Kim on the other side of the bed, looking a little bit more comfortable, she spoke aloud, "How about Shenti?"

"Hm…that sounds very…classy." Monkey Fist agreed, rubbing his chin.

"What's it mean?" Ron piped up.

Smirking, she calmly answered, "Hairy, like a monkey." Seeing how the young lad shivered, she chuckled, "Well he is! So beautiful…Oh!" She gasped as though lightning, or perhaps an idea, struck her. "I know!"

"What?" Monty asked.

"Hasani…for 'handsome'." Nukpana's hopeful red eyes looked up at her master, waiting for approval for the name she liked dearly.

"I like it…" He smiled, kissed her forehead and letting his new son grab his finger. "Hasani Fiske…Nukpana Fiske…Monty Fiske."

The baby suddenly started to cough. It wasn't that alarming until he made a sound as though he were choking. Nukpana sat up. "What's happening?" Before she got an answer, Dr. Possible took the child and nearly ran out of the room.

Several moments passed.

Everyone was anxious and scared.

Suddenly the red head doctor stepped in with empty arms, sending the newly parents into a panic. "…I have some bad news."

* * *

Next chapter: We find out what's wrong with the baby and see Monty's/Nukpana's angst and worry. Review!


	26. Problem Revealed

**Thanks to Mr. Nielsen, HotarutheChainMaster, & PengyChan for reviewing! I'm thinking that there should be…wow, um…let's see…probably the same amount of chapters as the other story but I'm unsure. Lol. Let's see what happens…**

**Oh and by the way, I didn't think about Monty's reaction to the news until my friend Jackie flipped out about a dream she had where she lost a baby. So after putting myself in a male's shoes (Wow, that sounds so wrong XD) I think I can nail Monty's reaction perfectly! However, if I got the reason for the 'bad news' wrong, please tell me and I'll fix it. Never can be too sure!**

**Oh! Quick side note! (Sorry but I need to tell yall lol) I'll be co-writing a story with Mr.Nielsen about…Well, all I'm going to say bluntly is that Monty Fiske (not Monkey Fist, keep that in mind) takes a young Ronald Stoppable after his parents die in a suicide bomber attack. Moving onwards!**

* * *

"…_I have some bad news."_

Those five words hung heavily in the air like a bad plague or disease contaminating everyone with a hint of panic and fear. Such a small sentence, a simple line of words put together, that made such a huge difference. Separated, those words held no real meaning…but put together in that horrible frightening order…oh how much sorrow it would cause!

Nukpana was the first one to register this cold vocabulary in her mind. "What…what bad news?"

When Dr. Possible hesitated, her eyes shifting away from the monkey couple, Kim called out, "Mom? What happened to Hasani?" Their eyes met and immediately Kim's face fell; it was like mother and daughter shared some sort of silent secret language. Either that or the look on Dr. Possible's face gave Kim a lucky guess.

"…Hasani…" She tested the name slowly, getting used to such a foreign name, "has some complications."

Monkey Fist's stormy gray eyes narrowed into slits. "What kind of…complications?"

The grown woman looked at Monty for a long time, unaffected by his glare of intimidation. "Somehow he managed to get water in his lungs…it's either that his breathing system and organs weren't complete yet or he got it during the birthing process. We're unsure for now. It might be pneumonia or RDS."

"What the hell is that?" Nukpana whispered, her voice failing her from the pure horror she felt. How sadistically ironic it was for her to worry about the child's appearance and see it was normal…only to have something wrong with him inside.

"RDS is commonly called Respiratory Distress Syndrome. To be short, surfactant is a material that helps the air sacs in the lungs to keep open when breathing out. Every baby starts to make it during the 30th or 36th week of pregnancy. However Nukpana, because you went into labor a month and some odd weeks early, we think that Hasani is lacking surfactant. With every breathe he takes, his lungs start to collapse more and more." Dr. Possible stated almost emotionlessly, her eyes shining with pity for the two.

"But…I was just holding my child right now, a moment ago." The shocked girl whispered. "He looked healthy…he was breathing!"

"Yes but when I took him, his lips were a shade of blue…he wasn't getting enough oxygen."

Monkey Fist spoke up with his voice deep and gruff, frightning in a way. "Where is Hasani?"

Dr. Possible answered, "We have him hooked onto a machine for breathing right now…There's…" This must have been her first time for reporting such bad news on a child's birth problems. After all, she was a surgeon…she either fixed life or watched it end, not bring it into this cruel cold world.

"I want to see him." Monty stood up straight with his head held high, looking superior and commanding. The black haired girl behind him simply lay on the bed propped up with pillows. Her gaze was distant as she stared at her arms where her child, where their child rest only minutes ago.

"I'm afraid you can't yet, Mr. Fiske." Kim's mother started with the doctors tone. It was clear she wasn't a woman to be pushed around. "I will not let you risk contaminating your son when he's in a valnerable state of…"

In a blur of motion, Monkey Fist grabbed the woman's collar and lifted her up in the air. His eyes were a dark shade of gray and his voice sounded like an ape shouting. With the dark circles under his eyes as he shook the woman, he looked insane, frightning, horrifying! "I want to see my son now! I will see my son! Tell me where he is!"

The offspring of the woman in air ran at Monty and tried to kick him. However, in his state of rage, he spun around and let her slam into the wall. He started to foam at the mouth, his anger becoming more violent by the moment. Just as Ron was about to try something, Nukpana's voice could be heard. It was the first time so far that she hadn't whispered. "Monty, stop it!"

It was like a spell was broken over Monty, for his head turned toward the mother of his ill child, calm. His eyes were still gray and his mouth was still in shape of a sneer, but his arms froze. "Stop…" Nukpana rapsed out, looking ready to cry, "you're supposed to be at my side to comfort me, reassure me! You're not supposed to harm the woman who delivered our Hasani, the woman who's related to a friend. Come…please, just stop…"

Monty set down Dr. Possible and, as though a zombie or a mindless slave, he walked over to Nukpana. He sat on the edge of the bed and immedately Nukpana wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his chest. He held her close, stroking her hair in silence with a hard look upon his face.

"Our child…our Hasani…" She muttered broken sentences out of her tears.

* * *

Next chapter: Worry…worry…suspense…fear…They must wait to see if their son lives. Nukpana and Monty talk, trying to keep strong. Review!


	27. Thank God for Small Comforts

**Thanks to HotarutheChainMaster & PengyChan for reviewing! This is a small chapter, I know, because I didn't really know what to do with it…sorry. Next will be longer.**

**Plus, the story that Mr.Nielsen and I wrote is now up and its called 'Adopted Beliefs"**

Monty was laying part of his body on the bed that Nukpana shared with him. His head rested against the headboard and he found his eyes slowly drooping down, exhausted to the bone. If he felt tired, he could only imagine how physically weak Nukpana could be feeling. After all, she just gave birth and spent several hours crying…

She stirred ever so slightly next to him, having just had her head rested on his shoulder. "Master?" She whispered like a frog, her throat dry. He reached over and grabbed some still water, giving it to her and watched as she drank greedily. When she was done, her hand twitched as though wanting to throw the cup at the wall, wanting it to shatter into a thousand pieces.

He placed a hand on her wrist, reminding her to stay calm and not act like he had. She looked up at him, startled at such a soft touch, and just stared into his eyes. Both of them felt a small wave of tranquility wash over them, hugging their every molecule and cell. Inhaling shakily, she cleared her throat and sat up more. They looked away, his hand still resting on the part of her arm in a comforting gesture.

"…RDS…I can't believe it…" She spoke in a low tone, a grieving sorrowful worrisome tone. Rubbing her face, she felt the stress pull at her body, nipping at her muscles and clawing at her emotions. Guilt overtook her like night covered the land. "Oh Monty, this is my entire fault! My bad luck, my bad genes, my bad health…I…"

Monkey Fist placed a monkey paw on her mouth, silencing her. He spoke sternly with hints of love outlining his voice. "Nukpana, it is not your fault. This was merely an accident, something that happened out of our control. Don't blame yourself…" What more could he say? Recent father and cold lover that he was…he had never been in this situation before.

"But I had the child early! I…"

"You did probably because of me, Nukpana. If anything, blame DNAmy and I; you worried and stressed for so long, it's nothing short of a surprise that you went into labor much earlier than expected." He made her lay back down, laying next to her. There was no way they'd sleep with so much worry and fear, so they just simply lay there, staring at each other.  
No words were exchanged. They merely just watched each other, staring into the other ones eyes for that wave of comfort, relief, and hope. That's all they really could do…

Next chapter: Kim & Ron talk about the idea of marriage and such while waiting for the news. Review!


	28. Think

**Thanks to HotarutheChainMaster, iiceangel3.o, MrNielsen, Dragon-Girl-Begins777 for reviewing! I added a funny little thing towards the end XD I hope you guys see what it is lol.**

**Oh, and to those of you who loved my "Torture of Mind & Body" story...I'm finally making a sequel. I'm going to write it tonight. I'm postponing the Kim/Monty story and writing this one instead. The title, which I apologize for messing up on LJ, will be called offically "Healing of Mind & Body". Cheesy, yes, but still! Lol**

Heaving a sigh of frustration, Kim rubbed her temples. A pressure headache was going to come soon. Deciding to stall it as long as possible, she started to pace up and down the waiting room. Ron simply sat on that chair, looking relaxed yet tense. It was clear that although he didn't like Monkey Fist, he still did not want the offspring to die.

His posture was leaned back, his eyes half open perhaps in bored if not sleepiness. His mouth was closed and turned into a frown of displeasure, of annoyance even. His head was turned towards the only window in the waiting room, watching as the morning sun took over.

…When had the sun went down?

Kim raised an eyebrow to herself and wondered how she managed to not realize it was night for several hours. Was she really that worried about Nukpana's son, Hasani? How long could it take to get an infant stable and report if it might live or not? The newborn boy wasn't even her own blood and yet she had spent a good portion of her time pacing.

Or could some, most, of her worry be able Ron and herself?

She had been in mid apology when Wade interrupted. She was going to explain everything to Ron, her feelings, her thoughts, and her actions…all past, current, and future. Would it be considered selfish to do it now instead of worrying about Hasani Fiske? Well…if Ron could pull it off, surely she could too.

"Ron…" She spoke his name in a hushed tone, sitting next to him. He uncrossed his legs and moved his arms away from both chairs next to him. Sitting up right, he turned towards her, his back to the window. A curious expression was on his face. "We need to talk…"

"About what?" He questioned. How stupid could he be?!

"About this whole…marriage thing." She spat as though it were poison. Ron's dark eyes widened considerably since she was the one who thought marriage was bliss at first. What had changed her heart?

After a moment of silence had passed, he urged her a little, "Go on."

Inhaling slowly, she prepared to say what she had planned to say at Beuno Nacho. Her mind went black for a second, sending a shiver of panic down her spine. Collecting her thoughts, however, she started. "Ron, now that I think about it…we're too young to wed just yet. I mean, we're just entering college…we're still forming our opinions about certain things and could risk fighting. I still want to date you of course," a look of relief came over Ron's face, "but…I just want to say that I'm…sorry for making such a big deal."

In response to her apology, which was as rare as finding gold under a bed, he kissed her lips. Footsteps, however, broke the loving moment. They looked up, seeing a red headed woman with a medical book, a chart, and a grim face.

* * *

Oh how much she had changed. Monkey Fist sat up on the bed, holding onto the girl what seemed to have clung to him during her slumber. He placed a hand on her back and used his free one to lightly caress her face. Just a few years ago, he had her pinned to the Earth, his grip strong and firm as she attempted to struggle.

A bittersweet grin swept across his face as he remembered himself being eaten by the sand. A branch landed on him and he grabbed it, hearing the girl's rough voice speak. She managed to go from 'hold tight branch' to 'Monty, just get the damn keys!' If it weren't for her light sleep, he would have risked a chuckle at the memories.

Clinging to his side was a girl who, for the first night sleeping in a bed, decided to climb onto the roof. Although Monkey Fist wouldn't tell her for he knew she would get offended, that was one of the reasons why he fell in love with her; she acted and looked, slightly, like a monkey…like him. He could already feel his cheek sting with a slap if he had spoken such a thing.

His thoughts led to training. He remembered teaching her how to fight properly, not wild and impulsive…although she still did that. It was both amazing and annoying how she blended Tai Shing Pek Kwar into her own little impulsive fight. If he really tried, he could probably beat her…but she could fight Kim Possible, he would bet, and live to tell the tale.

Training led to the English lessons. Oh how she hated those! A soft chuckle escaped his control at remembering her groan and gripe. Every time she spoke in bad grammar, he'd give her a lesson about it. He knew that if she had the option between listening to him talk about sentence run-ons and jumping out of a five story building…well, she'd pick the window in a heartbeat.

Yet here she was, able to speak (near) perfect English, able to defend herself, able to pull off a search, a lover, and a mother.

His son…his child…his Hasani. If the poor infant lived, their lives would change. Monty would have to stop being kidnapped and help a lot. He pictured it now; he'd have to wake up every other night when the child cried. At least he didn't have to deal with Nukpana's mood swings. Yes, that was a definite plus.

There was a large portion of his mind that wished to turn Hasani into his apprentice, the boy who would take up after his father after the man died. He wanted to teach Hasani Tai Shing Pek Kwar, about mystical monkey powers, about…evil. He wanted to have some of him live on with the same principles, the same ideas!

And yet he had promised Nukpana after a long fight that he would not. The only thing out of his desires that he would be able to do was teach Tai Shing Pek Kwar. He would try to slide some monkey legends into bedtime stories but that was it. Although he was Nukpana's 'master', he still had a say in what he did…just as long as it didn't outstretch the promise.

Was he 'whipped'? Certainly not…right? In the past month or so that he was back (had it been a month?) he helped her and tried not to fight so the baby wouldn't suffer. That meant to avoid a fight; he basically did what she said. To any other, they might say he was whipped…like Ronald; he would say such a thing.

A scowl came across Monty's face. If…When his child got better, he would ensure that Lord Montgomery Fiske AKA Monkey Fist would not be thought of as 'whipped'!

"Monty?" Nukpana yawned and sat up, wincing at how sore she was. It wasn't as bad as it was yesterday but it still stung. "Has Hasani…?"

"I don't know." He stood up, "I'll go check." As he turned to walk away, she grabbed his wrist and looked up at him with her eyes dim yet shining with hope. They stared at each other again, the effect of earlier did not come.

"…Don't hurt Dr. Possible, alright?"

Although Fist strongly suspected that that wasn't what she intended to say, he nodded none the less before walking out.

* * *

Next chapter: We find out the news of Hasani Fiske. Review!


	29. The News of Hasani Fiske

**Thanks very much to VampireNaomi, Pengychan & HotarutheChainMaster for reviewing! I spend many days wondering what to do for this chapter; all of my decisions must lead to the third sequel of course. So, as you can guess and see, it was difficult. What was good for the next story, wasn't great for this one and vise versa. However, I think I found a solution that's really good for both!**

**Plus, I tried my best to be all medical in this part so let's hope I'm right.**

* * *

Kim and Ron looked up to see a familiar face, the unmistaken grimness written all over it. The red head felt her heart sink at that site; was Hasani okay? Part of her didn't want to know for if it was bad, it'd devastate Nukpana. The other part wanted to know so the suspense would go away!

"Mom? What's wrong? Is everything alright?" She spoke up first, pulling away from Ron's loving embrace. Ron followed suit and stood up as well, a look of questioning on his face.

Dr. Possible opened her mouth to reply when the doors leading to the hallways of ill people burst open. Everyone, not just the Possibles' or Stoppable, looked over, alarmed at the sudden outburst. Usually the only set of doors that were thrown open were the ones of the ER as they wheeled a cart in…or a man running from his threatening-pregnant-wife.

So far neither should be happening.

Monkey Fist looked like a bum. His hair was messier than usual and held the sort of grease appearance you get when you fail to shower every few days. The shadows under his eyes were slightly darker, his cheeks sunken; he looked miserable. His clothes were crumpled and wrinkled from sharing half a bed with his love.

"Mr. Fiske, I was just about to bring Ron and Kim over to the room so…" Dr. Possible stated quietly.

Monty, who obviously didn't understand that she spoke lowly so no one would look over, said loudly, "Where's my son?"

After a very dull glare that made Monty flinch, she continued, "…so that I may tell you all at once of this news." A very sheepish Monkey Fist followed them down the hall, retracing the steps he had taken to get to the waiting room.

When they reached Nukpana's room, she shot up in the bed, red eyes huge. "What's happened?!" She exclaimed, ready to bounce out of the bed and sprint through the hospital in an attempt to find her son. What loving mother wouldn't?

The red headed woman in a white coat smiled softly, soothing her urge to search the place ground to roof. "I think you both should sit down, this is quite…shocking." There was hesitation in her voice. Was it good news? Or bad news? Or both?

Monkey Fist sat next to Nukpana, who had her legs dangling over the edge. Both had a parallel expression of worry on their faces. Although they seemed not to want to hold each other before these familiar friends, her hand rested on his and he didn't pull away; the only showing of support they showed for each other…in public at least.

"I had to consult several of my other friends who are doctors in different fields. They came over and looked at Hasani, free of charge of course. It's been a little over a day but we all agreed that he'll live…" Dr. Possible smiled ever so slightly.

Nukpana smiled like a fool and was just about to jump for joy when she started up again. "However," her face was grim once more, "Because of this RDS case was so intense, there's scarring on his lungs. He won't be able to run around a lot or do any physical activity that would require a great deal of oxygen. He can suffocate if he tries to run a mile, for example, or anything too extreme. It'll get better as he grows, but not completely. I'll give you a list of what he should and shouldn't do…"

* * *

Next chapter: Monty's inner thoughts about his son's bittersweet life; disappointment is one of course. Nukpana's thoughts. Review!


	30. After Thoughts of Hasani Fiske

**Thanks very much to Mr.Nielsen, Pengychan & HotarutheChainMaster for reviewing! I'm dying to write the third story! I have quite a few twists planned already :D**

**And wow, my creativity seems to die during this chapter…perhaps it'll get back to normal next chapter.**

* * *

"Wait just one moment!" Monty stood up, looking as dignified and outraged as he's ever been. "You're telling me that my son won't be able to do that much?! You're telling me he'll be like Ronald Stoppable?!" His finger pointed at the blond, making Nukpana roll her eyes; he never passed up a chance to taunt the lad.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh, so just because I prefer eating Beuno Nacho and watching TV to practicing some sick and wrong karate, I'm lazy!" After throwing his arms up in a defeated manner, he crossed them and walked out.

His girlfriend shook her head, obviously as irritated as Nukpana. "I'll let you two be alone for a while." With this being said, the rest of the Possible family quickly scurried out of the room. Who knew what Monkey Fist would say or do after such gut-punching news!

The monkey man stood there for a moment longer, still stunned by such cruel kind news. When realization sunk into his mind, he sat on the bed next the Egyptian. His eyes were widened ever so slightly; his lips parted enough to show just how shocked he felt. His body felt like stone, unable to move an inch.

His son…Hasani…oh this could not be! He had planned to somehow manipulate his promise to Nukpana, somehow bend it without breaking it. He was going to teach his son Tai Shing Pek Kwar, let him learn the myths and legends of monkeys, train him to be great! He was going to rule the world someday with his last name being Fiske!

But his son, his heir, his legacy…would not be able to do any of that now. Perhaps study, yes, but what's the point of studying if you can't act upon what you read? No one ever ruled the world just by reading and it certainly wasn't going to be a peaceful take over. No, he would have to fight!

Yet fight, he could not.

So what use was this boy to him? The crazy part of him, the alter ego in a sense that named itself Monkey Fist, said to leave the child here or kill it. Or, perhaps, to take Nukpana far away, lie to her about their son's death, and have another one.

The side of him that was kind and sweet, the very same part that persuaded him into taking Nukpana from that horrible place she called home, said not to do that. The 'Monty Fiske' side of him said to love his child and try his best to make something out of a bad situation.

So what side should he listen to?

Well if that wasn't the dumbest question ever, he didn't know what was; perhaps he too was spending too much time near Ron, just like Nukpana was with her training dulling. He would do the only sane thing; stay and love his child and woman. He would never leave them…or else she would track him down just like she did before.

Nukpana sat on the hospital bed which was surprisingly soft. Her throat was dry, her eyes wet, her limbs shaking. Her baby would live but would have restrictions. Forget the abnormal looks she feared, this was a curse just as well! She gave her baby, her son, her blood a curse! His lungs would only be able to take so much…she inhaled sharply.

Thankfully she did not pass out like many of the other mothers in this hospital. She took in the bad news like she had taken the news in of her family being alive and leaving her. She was calm on the outside and shocked on the inside.

Her heart raced; could this be true?

Her vision got blurry; how could it be true?

Her body went numb; why would they punish her child for her sins?

Taking a deep breath, she stared at her hands for the longest moment. "My baby…"

Monty turned and held her in his arms, kissing her on the temple lightly. "Shh…" What more could he say? He never really comforted anyone like this. At least she wasn't crying.

However, another human being was.

* * *

Next chapter: They get to take Hasani home; humor and cute drama ensues with Monty adjusting to become a father! Review!


	31. First Day Back

**Hey everyone…my aunt Shelly just passed away on July 1****st****. After many years of trying to have a kid, she finally had two; a girl age 5 and a boy age 2. Ironically she had to get a hysterectomy, I believe, and we **_**suspect **_**malpractice for she had septic shock right after. So I'm trying to deal with my own grief and help my uncle as much as possible with the kids. I might not update for a few days, maybe a week.**

**And, once more it is ironic for the time I didn't have inspiration to write sorrow like in the last few chapters, I have it now; the time I had inspiration to make up cute humor for the baby…it's overcome with sorrow.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed.**

* * *

They looked over to see a baby in Dr. Possible's arms, crying out for attention…or milk. Nukpana's face lit up when she saw the child she spent so many hours giving birth to. If Monty hadn't been holding onto the girl for earlier comfort, she would have jumped off the bed and quite literally bounced over to the doctor.

Carefully, she placed the babe in Nukpana's arms. Immediately, the boy quieted, looking up at his parents with huge beautiful eyes. "So…small." She giggled softly, touching his hands and feet to emphasize her meaning. The baby hiccupped and wrapped his small fingers around her pinky, making Nukpana squeal softly.

"You'll frighten Hasani." Monkey Fist smiled at his lover's reaction. He felt his heart melt as the baby looked at him, his baby, his creation! How could he have debated leaving merely moments ago?!

Hasani hiccupped again, looking between them. "Well, Mr. Fiske and Ms…Nukpana," Dr. Possible walked over to them with a new chart, "you may take little Hasani home today. Here's a chart of things he can and cannot do. Now, I'll update it every six months to ensure he doesn't get harmed."

There was a flash of hesitation, anger, and hurt over both of their faces, parallel in timing. The reminder of their sons current condition, no…his _life_ condition was still painful and a very sore spot on both. Luckily the older woman caught the hint and dodged the subject. "If you have any questions about how to take care of a child, just ask Kimmy." She smiled, reminding them that they were still staying at her house.

Nukpana would have laughed at the irony of still seeing the doctor if Hasani didn't start to cry. She tried to rock him but to no avail, the mother of three Possibles slipping away as if not wanting to deal with that. Realization dawned over the monkey man as he coughed somewhat uncomfortably. "…I uh…believe he is hungry, Nukpana."

"Alright, what do babies eat?" She looked at him. His gaze went straight down to her bosom, making her blush. "…Oh…I forgot I guess. Okay…how do I do this…?" Monty covered his eyes and shook his head more of a frustrated action than a modest one. Long ago he learned to shed his modesty near this girl…yes, he had learned the hard way.

"Hey, Kim said her mom discharged you guys al- ew, ew, ew!" Ron had suddenly walked into the room, announcing the news that had learned a few minutes ago. When his eyes landed on Nukpana and Hasani bonding, he basically flipped out.

Monkey Fist smirked evilly, seeing this as a huge rare chance to taunt him about his sexual life. Forget modesty! "You act as if you've never seen a pair of breasts before…then again, it _is_ you." He placed his hands on his lover's hips, his thumb resting under her hospital shirt and on her skin.

The blond young man was about to say something when Nukpana hissed like a snake, "Be quiet both of you! If Hasani wakes up, _you'll_ be breast-feeding him!" Neither man were sure which one she was talking about, making them hesitate but stay silent. Despite her no longer being pregnant, she still had the hormones to be pissed beyond belief. Monty shivered; he didn't want to take the road of an earlier incident (for example, her labor) again.

* * *

"Once again, thank you ever so much Mr. Stoppable." The Egyptian smiled at the father of one very embarrassed and annoyed Ronald Stoppable. They had only arrived two hours ago and already Monty wanted a break. He had insisted on taking care of his little son for a day or two, except when he needed to feed. She needed rest, he insisted…well, now he wanted to give Hasani to anyone.

The older man fixed his glasses as he stood up from the ground, a screwdriver in his mouth. As he tried to talk, he looked at the tool and appeared rather cross eyed. No wonder Ron was his son. Spitting it out, he repeated himself with a smile, "No problem, Matilda." They had all decided 'Matilda' would be easier to pronounce. "Ron's old crib was just going to rot away so I thought you and your son, Hasani? would enjoy it."

"Well, I'm sure our baby will love it. I think my lover needs a break so now is the perfect time for Hasani to sleep." She kissed the baby's soft forehead and placed him in the crib, watching in a matter of moments as he fell asleep. He must have been just as exhausted as the passed out Monty on the couch.

"You're welcome, Matilda. I should probably get back to work. Pleasure to meet you, pleasure to meet the archenemy of my son…Uh…he's…asleep." Mr. Stoppable turned towards the living room to see the monkey man resting. There was definitely a resemblance of how they slept.

"Pleasure to meet you too." Nukpana faintly recalled a boring lesson from Monty about manners. When he left, she walked over to her lover and felt touched that he went through those few hours giving her a break. Chuckling, she placed a light blanket over him and walked upstairs for her own sleep.

* * *

The clock struck four in the morning when a shrieking cry was heard. Nukpana lifted her head from the cot, her black hair draped over her face. Kim rolled over with a pillow over her face. It took merely a second or two to remember what happened in the past few days and smiled drunkenly, tired.

As she stumbled down the stairs and reached the ground, wondering how she managed not to trip, and looked at the crib. Perhaps they should move the cot down to the living room or the crib to the…well, either way, Monkey Fist and his assistant needed to get out before they wore out their welcome. They'd probably go back to the castle.

Monkey Fist was standing there though with the baby in his arms, rocking him back and forth. Tilting her head, she walked over and kissed both of their cheeks. "Wow, you're up."

"I'm a gentleman, my dear; I know when I should help out. Next time, it's your turn though." He whispered as the baby calmed down some. "You can sleep again if you want, girl."

Nukpana smiled and stood before him, "Master, I just gave birth to a child, your child…yet you still call me 'girl'. I'm unsure if that's an insult or a compliment."

He leaned forward and kissed her deeply before placing his lips next to her ear, whispering, "It's a compliment…such a young beautiful body." His grin turned into a rather arrogant one when he saw how she shivered. Placing their child in the crib, he blinked and looked around suddenly. "…Where did this come from?"

* * *

When Kim got up at nine, she noticed two things; the cot was empty and the doorbell was ringing. Oh, and also a third thing; a man was shouting about something. Quick as lightning, she ran down the stairs and nearly tripped over herself in relief to see Monkey Fist, Nukpana, and Hasani in the living room. Of course he was shouting about something which, oddly, didn't upset the child.

"Hey KP…what's with the primate family?" Ron asked as soon as the door was open.

"I uh, don't know."

That's when his question was answered. "I don't know how to change a baby!" Monkey Fist stood up, "I won't learn either!"

"Master, you said you were a gentleman last night and you knew when to help out, you…" It sounded so odd for a lover to call another 'master' so…freely.

"Not when it involves _that_." He hissed softly.

Ron snorted as he walked in, "Oh yeah, he'll take in poop throwing apes but can't change his son."  
Before the man could say a word, a voice broke through. "We're going to get some clothes. Ron, Kim, can you please watch Hasani?" The red eyed woman asked nicely.

Kim's grin grew as she nodded eagerly, ignoring her boyfriend nod reluctantly. As soon as they were out the door, the Kimmunicator rang, which meant Ron had to stay alone with the monkey child.

* * *

Next chapter: While Monty and Nukpana go out to buy some clothes for the child, Ron looks over Hasani, aka 'the monkey kid' and wonders what is so special about the little guy that makes him…well, special. He starts to wonder if he'll ever extend his own bloodline. Review!


	32. Ron Babysits

**Well, last chapter's A/N note was bad news. This chapter is good news. My cousin Julia came over with her baby (my second cousin I think) Savannah Marie. She's six months old and she's so adorable!! So I asked my cousin tons of questions about her when she was younger. In other words, I have research for the whole baby thing! Yay! (Savannah's feet and hands are soooo small and cute!! Squeal!)**

**Author's note: Hana never came into play so Ron really is clueless about Hasani.**

**And gasp, it shows we're one review away from 100!!**

**Thanks to HotarutheChainMaster & PengyChan for reviewing.**

* * *

Ronald sat there amazed slightly at how short of time it took for everyone to leave him. No, they didn't just leave him alone…they left him alone with a child! An infant none the less! What did he know about children? They cried, they went to the bathroom, they ate, they napped…they played cute for attention.

"This can't be that hard." He said almost smugly as he remained sitting on the couch, looking at the baby boy in his old crib. It was pretty silent, meaning the child was either sleeping or just not doing anything. Taking this as a good sign, Ron reached for the remote; some mind numbing TV would help him unwind. After all, it wasn't every day that you were told to watch the monkey child of your archenemy.

Without any warning, a screeching like cry broke through the silence. Ron's body jolted from the unexpected sound and he slipped off the couch, landing on the floor with a not so silent thud. He groaned, the remote, which shook on the edge, fell from the vibrations of his fall; it slammed onto his face, making him groan again.

Hasani's arms were in the air, reaching out for attention by the looks of it and by the sound of his deafening tone. If a monkey boy could scream that loud and risk others eardrums, Ron thought as he sat up, I'd hate to see what a monkey girl could do. He stopped as he stood up; Nukpana must have been hell when she was in labor. Snickering at Monty despite him not being there, he stood up and placed the remote back on the couch.

Walking over to the crib, he rubbed his note; no doubt there would be an imprint of red on his face, showing the buttons of the remote. His luck, of course. As he leaned over the wooden frame of the crib, he wondered why the kid was crying. "What are you screaming about?" He questioned even though he knew the chances of the child speaking were zip. We're talking about a not-even-one-week-old-infant!

As soon as his voice added to the atmosphere, Hasani stopped crying and looked up at Ron. It would appear that all he wanted was attention. "Hungry?" Ron asked, watching him. When was the last time Nukpana fed him? It didn't really matter at the moment for he couldn't exactly grow breast and feed Hasani right now. Oh boy, Ron _prayed_ Hasani wasn't hungry!

He'd look bad as a girl.

Taking advantage of the peaceful moment, he looked, really looked, at the monkey child. His legs and arms were covered with hair almost as bad as Nukpana's; many would assume it was the father's genes but oh man, they'd be wrong! His eyes were a dark indigo that seemed to stare into his soul, making Ron shift rather uncomfortably. Imagine; a baby, not to mention a monkey one, made him uncomfortable. Wow.

His skin was as dark as Nukpana's, which made the thin hair on his limbs not really noticeable unless you stared. He had his father's eyes; yes, that was probably why it made Ron shift in his stance. He had his father's piercing gaze. Amazing. There was no hair on his hair besides a very strands but that would change of course. He'd probably get his father's hair.

Hasani started to cry again, making Ron almost panic. The memory of watching a TV show where the guy ran around the room screaming and pulling out his hair because he didn't know what to do seemed similar to right now. He knew nothing of taking care of an infant! What the hell was he supposed to do?!

Carefully, he managed to pick up the fussing child and hold him in his arms; oh boy why did Nukpana and Kim leave him here? Was this punishment for something he did? He rocked the child back and forth, relaxing when Hasani cooed, staying silent with no tears.

Would he ever have a child? Picturing Kim would mood swings, weird cravings, and screaming while tearing his hand off…well, that made him physically grimace. Still, after all that would it be worth it? Was it worth it for the happy primate couple?

To extend his own bloodline with a boy or a girl…to raise one. He sat down and rocked him carefully, realizing now just how fragile Hasani was. Yes he had a breathing problem but that wasn't why he was fragile. His little hands and feet, his small body, his mind slowly expanding as time went by…he could be so easily manipulated. A protectiveness inside him blossomed; why though?

Was it possible he cared for this infant despite it being of his phobia appearance?

"I won't let you get hurt, Hasani." He whispered softly as though fearing someone was near and would hear his confession of caring.

* * *

Next chapter: We skip forward a few months and see how Nukpana & Monty are doing; Ron and Kim start their college years which strain their relationship. Review!


	33. Six Months

**Thanks to VampireNaomi & HotarutheChainMaster for reviewing!**

_

* * *

_

Six Months Later

"Hasani, my baby, my sweet." Nukpana cooed over her child, giggling as he waved at her. "Such a smart son of Fiske you are." She muttered while setting him on the couch. He leaned back, still unable to sit up on his own at all times.

A few months ago they had decided to get out of Kim's hair, especially since she started to go to a near by University. That meant books would be piled up from the floor to the ceiling in her room and who knows elsewhere. Notes would be scattered across the house and nothing but caffeine energy drinks would be available. However, Nukpana grimaced at moving back to the huge half empty castle in England and, with a little persuasion, managed to get Monty to buy a house.

So they lived on the outskirts of Middleton in a two story house with a small yard in the front and back. It was quite peaceful which was what Nukpana needed; even after these long months, the stress of worrying and trying to find her master still harmed her body. All she had to worry about mostly was her child and her master…nothing more. Monkey Fist continued his archeology digs/searching for monkey artifacts but did it from home, trying to stay as much as possible.

Speak of the devil, he walked into the living room and rubbed his temples. For the past week he had been flying across the state to monitor a secret dig. Nukpana said nothing of it, not wanting to accuse him of being evil again…after all; he was still somewhat of a bad guy. "Evening master…would you like some tea?"

"Yes, yes, my girl, tea would be…" He stopped in mid sentence, his eyes shifted from her to his son. He grinned a little, "What's Hasani doing, my dear?"

The little boy was starting to dance! It was more like shaking his body slightly but still. Nukpana grinned ear to ear and pushed her long black hair behind her ear; the offspring had a nasty habit of grabbing it lately. "Watch this master…" she recalled a song she heard a few weeks ago, the very song that started this dancing. (1) "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine; you make me happy when clouds are gray…Yay Hasani!"

Monkey Fist not only chuckled at how his son danced to the song, but at how Nukpana seem to adapt the child-like voice when she sang. In fact, he had never heard her sing so this made him slightly stunned. Walking across the small room, he sat behind his lover and wrapped his arms around her waist. She glanced to the side, seeing him out of the corner of her eye and continued to sing, watching Hasani move his arms as he shook his body side to side.

"He's just like his mother…can't sit still." Monty muttered as his lips touched her cheek. Before Nukpana could retort, the child coughed and fell back against the couch seat again.

Sighing softly, she replaced the snappy come back with a defeated whisper. "It would seem his illness limits dancing…" Just another reminder of what happened six months ago and what was to come in the future years.

Monty suddenly pulled away and sat in the chain across the room. "Nukpana, my tea please."

Nodding, she placed a pillow in front of Hasani so he couldn't flip over and ran to the kitchen. The little boy looked at his father and hit the pillow as if saying he wanted to be paid attention to. He did it again and again until Monkey Fist finally stood up. Annoyance glowing in his eyes, he picked up his offspring and looked him over. He was basically the same except his eyes were a glowing blue, the hair on his limbs more visible, and the hair on his head looking like a Mohawk.

Holding him in the correct way he had seen Nukpana, Kim, and even Ron, he watched as the baby stared up at him. It was a quiet moment, the serenity filling Monty for the first time in weeks. Just as he was about to talk out loud to his son, said boy grabbed his hair and yanked down. "Ow!" He growled and pulled away his hair.

Nukpana walked in with a pot and a teacup, an eyebrow raised. "…I forgot to warn you about that."

"Yes, you did!" He hissed before switching the baby for the much needed tea. Chuckling, the woman held onto her son and sang softly in her own language. The man near by stopped pouring tea to look up at her, watching as she sang lowly as if in her own little world. "…Beautiful." He whispered gently.

Looking startled from even that murmur of words, she blushed and whispered, "It's the only song I can recall the Elder Lady singing to me." Carefully, she walked up the stairs and placed the child in his crib.

He grinned as she came back down the stairs, finishing their earlier conversation. "I wasn't just talking about the song." She rolled her eyes, smiling none the less, and sat on his lap, stealing a sip of his drink before quickly scurrying to her own couch to lie on. "Excuse you! Manners!"

She only yawned in response. Taking care of a child was a job of its own and there was one thing she had come to learn; when the baby sleeps, you sleep. Otherwise you'll never rest. She felt Monty's warm hand pressed against her forehead, ensuring she wasn't ill. After stroking her hair slightly, he went into the kitchen to make himself something as Nukpana fell into a soft slumber.

* * *

"Hey KP, it's me again, Ron. Uh, I just wanted to know how your first semester exam was…Mine was easy. Anyway, call me back." Ron clicked the Off button on his phone for the fifth time that evening.

It would seem that lately she had been too busy for him. Of course he understood that she would be. While he was in one of those community colleges, his girlfriend was in an University, sleeping at home which was a good distance away. The last time they saw each other was roughly a month ago when she started to study and that was only to say 'hey'.

Rubbing his eyes, Ron lay in his bed and watched the phone. When would it ring? When would Kim call back? Where was she? Soon, his eyelids felt heavy…and he fell into a troublesome sleep.

* * *

Next chapter: Monty's feelings of annoyance and disappointment start to show as Hasani hits his seventh month of living; Ron and Kim start to fight about how distant they seem…and one of them does something stupid purely on impulse. Review!

(1) The song my cousin Julia sang to her baby that made her dance XD IT WAS SO CUTE!


	34. Seven Months Stupid Choices

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! I know it's been a while since I've updated but last week I spent a few days getting ready for the Dark Knight, went to the mall for an entire day, then went to stay at a friends house for 3 days, saw Dark Knight midnight showing, then decided to blow off the stories until now…I'm very refreshed lol.**

_**

* * *

**_

One Month Later

Nukpana stretched from her small cat nap, hearing her child cry in the distance of the upstairs crib. As she tried to pop her back, she suddenly flipped off the rather small couch with a yelp. Hitting the ground, she threw her hair back and looked up.

Monty sat in his one chair from the castle in England, looking up from his newspaper. "…Good evening, my dear." He spoke as if her falling over was completely normal. Perhaps it was.

"Thanks for getting the child, my dear." She mocked him slightly as she stood up, rubbing her muscles. There was sarcasm in her voice that made him look up, raising an eyebrow. "He's not a virus, Montgomery…he won't kill you if you take care of him."

Sputtering at first as she walked up the stairs, he stared at where she had been moments ago; did she just tell him off? "Get back here this instance Nukpana!" He commanded.

"I will as soon as I get _our_ child!" She emphasized on 'our' as if reminding him what their situation was. Several moments passed until the baby boy stopped crying and footsteps were heard coming down, heavier than before. When the Egyptian walked down with her child in her arms, Monty glared. "He's not going to bite you; he just needed to be fed."

"Nukpana, I will _not_ stand for you speaking to me that way! Whether you hold my child or not, I…" Monkey Fist started to go on one of his many ranting speeches when a rattle suddenly hit him in the forehead.

When he looked, Nukpana held up a few hand. "That wasn't me, Master." Hasani suddenly laughed at what he had done, seeing his father scowl. "…Just like his father." The man glared at his lover and gave the rattle back to his son only to be hit in the head again.

Nukpana covered her mouth, giggling muffled. Her red eyes sparkled with amusement as her son laughed enough for the both of them. "Well…at last it is better than getting your hair pulled."

Monkey Fist held the rattle behind his back, obviously intent on not giving it back to his abusive offspring. Suddenly Hasani's laughing face turned into one that threatened to cry. "My love, give it back to him before he cries and gives both of us headaches…well, gives me a headache. This is normal for his age."

"Yes and that is why I'm weary to give it back to him." He muttered, reluctantly handing over the toy. As if it were a ticking time bomb, he covered his head quickly but instead of getting hit, Hasani only played with the rattle, biting it while giggling lowly. Nukpana raised an eyebrow but before she could comment on how he reacted, the man walked into the kitchen to get something for her.

Yawning, Nukpana sat down and rocked her child softly, a certain feeling of joy blooming inside of her as she watched her son look around, taking in everything. "Here, trade me." Monkey Fist suddenly appeared beside her.

Giving him his son, she took the sandwich he made but did a double take at the food. "Whoa…this is a first."

"Shut up." He looked down at his son. This little bundle of joy was his son, his flesh and blood. He helped make this human before him despite the human possessing an appearance of an ape rather than a Homosapien. It amazed him, stunned him…

Yet there was something wrong with this boy in his arms who looked up at him with wide eyes, playing with his rattle. Because he was born early, his lungs were scarred. His activities as he grew up would become more restricted than the year before. He would never be able to learn Tai Shing Pek Kwar, he wouldn't be able to run and play tag, he wouldn't be able to swim…

As ashamed as Monty felt afterwards, at that moment he felt a huge sting of disappointment and anger towards the boy; he did not want the child called Hasani Fiske.

* * *

"Hey KP! Wow it's been a while…what, two weeks since we've seen each other?" Ron walked over to the messy haired Kim Possible who sat alone in Beuno Nacho, a cup of coffee next to her. He literally had to crane his neck to see her over the books that were piled up.

It would appear that she was lost in reading something about Newton's laws added with algebra, or that's what it looked like from where Ron was standing, because she didn't look up. Grabbing the coffee cup, she gulped it down and wrote furiously across a piece of paper.

"Uh…Kim?" Ron carefully reached out, something of a hesitant manner, and touched her shoulder. The girl basically jolted and it wasn't just from the caffeine rush she probably got. Looking up, she stared hazy eyed at him for a few moments until she blinked.

Finally, she smiled. "Oh hey Ron, what are you doing here?"

Raising an eyebrow, the young man sat across from her, pushing a few reports and journals away. "You called me and told me to meet you here…since we haven't seen in each in a while. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry Ron, my new professor is killing us with reports." As if trying to prove a point, she started to write again.

The blond man touched the table, "Can these things even hold up all this weight?" That was when he realized something. "Oh yeah, happy anniversary!"

Kim looked up, startled once more. "Happy…what? It's our anniversary? Today?!"

"You forgot?! This is a first! Kim, you've been getting a lot more isolated than usual!" Something snapped in his head. "…You don't want me anymore, do you?! You found someone else at the college, didn't you?!"

"How dare you accuse me of something like that!" Kim stood up, moments later Ron imitating her. "Just because I've been buried under work that will give me a job doesn't mean I don't want you! Maybe you should try to study more!"

"Oh great!" He threw his hands up, "This is like high school all over again! Now it's not missions that are driving us apart, it's college!"

"Then maybe we should break up!" The ex cheerleader slammed her hand on the table, making it nearly collapse with the added weight from the textbooks and such.

"Maybe we should!" Ron grabbed his order he had made several minutes ago and stormed out of the place, throwing the door open. A faint 'you break it, you pay for it' shout was heard from the manger but went ignored.

Kim suddenly stopped and stared at where her once boyfriend once stood. "…I messed up."

* * *

Next chapter: Kim comes over to Nukpana's new home and explains what happened with Ron and her. Needless to say, Nukpana doesn't feel like this is the right time to tell Kim how worried she is about Monty and Hasani so she just tries to keep her calm. When Monkey Fist walks in, he blurts something out…Review!


	35. Obvious Facts

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Once more, I've been particularly lazy, trying to roleplay and enjoy what little of summer I have left. School is right around the corner which means…since I'll have 3 POSSIBLE PROBLEM CLASSES, my updating will be like this; one or twice a week. Please be patient with me and such…I /am/ only human after all…so far that I know of lol.**

**By the way…this story should be finished within the next few chapters. Then, within a week or so (depending on school work of course) I should have the sequel up!**

* * *

The doorbell rang one…two…three…four times! Nukpana nearly threw herself down the stairs trying to reach it in time before the loud chiming sound reached the baby's room. She just put the child to sleep and really didn't feel like repeating it all over again.

Opening the door without checking who it was, she was a little stunned and flabbergasted to see a certain red head. It was true that the young mother was planning to call up her old friend merely to discuss and ask for advice of what she should do with Monty and Hasani. Even a blind man could see that Monkey Fist was uneasy around his flesh and blood!

"Kim, are you…"

"I'm such a…I can't believe I did that!" She stormed into the house uninvited, making Nukpana blink, dazed. This was not like Kim at all. What had happened?

Closing the door quietly so no unholy squeaks or creeks would result in Hasani's nap coming to an end, she looked over. "Kim…What happened?" After grabbing a bit of warm tea, which was always available if Monty lived there, she walked back and gave the shaken up Possible some.

A look of self hatred, of rage, of pity came across her eyes as she sipped the drink, obviously remembering why she had arrived at her old friend's home. Dare she speak what happened out loud? Dare she explain why she felt her emotions about to explode? If she spoke about what happened, repeated who said what and did what…that would make it real…and it would hurt far worse than now.

After nearly inhaling the tea, she took a slow breath and prepared to give what could result in run on sentences. "College has been horrible! It's so fast pace and, I really like it of course, but it's hard and just…not high school! I've been buried up to my nose in papers and books and I haven't really been able to talk to Ron. Well, he's going to one of those community colleges so the work is easier compared to a University!

"I've been really irritated from staying up so late and cramming and understanding and writing and…Why can't he understand?! He came into Beuno Nacho and we got into a fight about how both of us seem distant and…oh Nukpana, I'm an idiot! I told him we should break up!"

Before the Egyptian could even open her mouth to speak, an English accent broke into the silence. "You're quite right about the idiot part, Ms. Possible."

"Monty!" Nukpana stood up and looked at him, looking like a deer in the headlights. "I didn't know you'd be home early, master…I would have made dinner if I did."

The monkey man said nothing for now to his lover, his eyes fixed solely on the insulted ex-cheerleader. "…What?" Kim finally came out of the shock of being insulted in her time of need, of sorrow and confusion!

"You heard me…or are you too stupid to understand such complex words?" He smiled sadistically when he saw Kim twitch, standing up with her fists balled up to her sides. He continued, "You're an idiot for doing such an idiotic thing, girl. You've been with that bumbling monkey phobic Doofus for…well, as long as I can recall. Even when I met you to get those statues, even _**I **_saw something between you too. And for you to just throw it all away just because of a little irritation…I must say Mr. Possible, I'm very disappointed in you…what happened to being a 'girl who can do anything'?"

* * *

Next chapter: Nukpana starts a fight with Monkey Fist and there's only one thing that stops it; Hasani. Kim tries to get back with Ron…will it work? Review please!


	36. Emotions Are Like Colds

**Thanks to HotarutheChainMaster, PengyChan & VampireNaomi for reviewing!**

**By the way, I have updated 'Healing of Mind & Body' & made a short story called 'Hana's Home'.**

**The story will soon be ending and we can go to the last installment! Yay! Plus there's been a little change in this chapter…**

**BY THE WAY! Again…I was watching Oh No Yono and was wondering…Does anyone else just LOOOOOVE when Ron shouts "Stay away from my sister" and tackles Monkey Fist down? XD I always replay that part because its just so funny how he tackles the man…Its so…Squeal! Lol.**

**

* * *

**

Last Time:

"_You heard me…or are you too stupid to understand such complex words?" He smiled sadistically when he saw Kim twitch, standing up with her fists balled up to her sides. He continued, "You're an idiot for doing such an idiotic thing, girl. You've been with that bumbling monkey phobic Doofus for…well, as long as I can recall. Even when I met you to get those statues, even __**I **__saw something between you too. And for you to just throw it all away just because of a little irritation…I must say Mr. Possible, I'm very disappointed in you…what happened to being a 'girl who can do anything'?"_

If there was ever a warm living body that managed to imitate a statue so well that one would have to double look…Kim was it. Losing all abilities to think, to breathe, to move, to do anything from the shock that consumed her like a hungry giant, she gaped at the British man.

It was comical irony at how Kim always seemed to manage to kick Monkey Fist's butt when fighting physically. However, when battling with words, Monty wiped the floor with her. Nukpana remained sitting on the couch, unsure of what she should say or do; should she intervene? Should she just let it continue?

Either way, she didn't really have the chance to decide or even think about the consequences of both actions. As though snapping out of a horrible dream yet not horrible enough to be called a nightmare, Kim stomped her foot. "How dare you! How dare you presume to tell me about my own mistakes when you have faults before yourself! You hypocrite!"

"Hypocrite?" Monty repeated as though this word were foreign to him. He raised an eyebrow, placing his hands on his hips. With him standing at the doorway, he looked rather confused instead of angry. "How dare _I_ help you with a problem? My own faults?" As though just realizing he was speaking with horrible grammar, he corrected himself. "What kind of faults do I have?"

The red head crossed her arms under her bosom. Part of her knew that this man before her, monkey man or whatever, was right yet her pride refused to admit it. Her pride, the very thing that seemed to stick to the Possible name beside smugness and overconfidence, would not let her be 'shown the way' by Monkey Fist!

Taking in a large amount of oxygen, she readied herself to tell him off. "Well for starters, you got Nukpana pregnant and haven't bothered to marry her; you just treat her like some slave instead of a girlfriend or wife! Second, you can't bear to look at your son, can you? Ever since you found out seven or so months ago that your son wouldn't be able to 'become monkey master' like you, you've been annoyed I bet! Then you…"

"That…is…enough!" A shrill voice suddenly broke through her rant with each word emphasized on. The dark haired Egyptian joined them by standing up as well, her red eyes like slits of a snake. "You come into my home complaining about your stupid mistake of hurting Ron and when you get some harsh yet much needed advice, you insult my master! I will not stand for you hurting my master, physically or verbally! Please leave right now Kim."

Never confronted by a rage holding Nukpana, she looked a little startled. "Matilda, you…"

The young woman interrupted her old friend with a ruthless snap. "My name is Nukpana, not Matilda. Leave now before I make you leave." A small trickle of guilt ran down the dark haired girl's heart, but she pushed it aside when she glanced at an equally shocked Monkey Fist.

The young Possible managed to regain the ability to move and control her body. With a frown implanted on her face, she turned towards the door and almost shoved the man out of the way to exit their small home. It was clear that her red hair looked like fire as she stormed away with rage in her blood.

Once the sound of the door slamming finished echoing, Nukpana's head cleared enough to remember her child. Looking up at the staircase anxiously expecting to her hear offsprings cries, she looked relieved and confused to hear nothing. Shaking her head, she walked up the stairs quietly to ensure her baby was still alive and sleeping.

For the second time that day, within that very hour, she was shocked to hear Monty following her. "What is it, master?" She asked in a low tone while entering Hasani's room.

Hasani's room wasn't your normal little boy's room; instead of baby blue walls, it was painted dark green and light green; instead of clouds or anything boyish, there were monkeys painted around the place, stuffed animals of monkeys. It even smelt like bananas in there! His bed sheets and crib, even the little hanger over him that usually holds creature from the sea and sang a lullaby was monkeys and trees and bananas!

One might say it was borderline obsession.

"What was that back there?" He asked in an eerily calm voice; since when did the great Monkey Master remain calm after being told off by his enemy?  
Deciding that if she tried to figure that one out, she walked over to the crib and leaned over it, careful not to make it creak. Her hair curtained her face as she watched her son breath for a few moments before speaking, "What was what, master?"

As if the man was answering her unasked question from earlier, his hand shot out like a snake attacking, his long fingers wrapping around her wrist. With an effortless yank on her as though she were a leaf instead of a human being, he dragged her out of the room and nearly slammed the door shut. Once they were in the hall, he forced her to look at him, his eyes almost grey, copying the sky on a stormy day.

Ever since Nukpana found out she was pregnant, it was extremely rare to see Monty get so…angered. Sure she had witnessed his animalistic rage several times ever since she had stolen the jewels from him, yet to find herself the target of it was…well she could count the times on her hand. With his abrupt act of physical violence, she felt her heart beat with fear for only a moment.

"Have you been talking about me behind my back to that…that…little overweight harlot?!" His hiss made her almost yearn to be shouted at for it would probably, ironically, hold less rage in it.

For a minute, Nukpana wasn't sure whether to laugh or remain quiet at how he called Kim an 'overweight' harlot. There probably wasn't an ounce of fat on that ex-cheerleader, especially since she rarely ate thanks to college stress, while Nukpana just gave birth several months ago!

"Master, I do not speak about you behind your back. Her retaliation to your 'advice' was from her own observations, not…" In the middle of attempting to defend herself, Monty's grip on her wrist tightened and he snarled, yanking her closer to where their faces were merely centimeters away.

"I don't appreciate being lied to and talked about, girl!" It sounded like he was growling instead of speaking. Inhaling sharply in mere surprised from such a sudden and harsh moment, she tried to yank away. Her mouth opened to speak but all that was heard was a crying…an infant crying.

Both adults froze and turned their heads to the door next to them. "Hasani!" She pulled away from his sudden loose grip and almost ran in to see the little boy standing, holding onto the crib and crying.

Monty Fiske looked at the boy, sneered ever so slightly, and walked down the stairs.

* * *

Next chapter: After cooling down, Ron realizes he "may" have jumped the gun so he decides to call up his ex and try to make her his current. Monty's left alone with Hasani for the day so Nukpana can go have some relaxation and shop, both for the child and herself in the bedroom department. Review please!


	37. Set Up For A Make Up

**Thanks to HotarutheChainMaster & PengyChan for reviewing!**

* * *

The little pink mole rat jumped through hoops to get his master to calm down and listen to him. He had to run around in circles just to get his attention and to maintain said focus, he had to talk fast. Alas, he spoke too fast which made Ronald look away and start to brood, which made Rufus have to start over again.  
His last resort, which he had to use, was getting a book from his college classes and throwing it at his back. It worked and the red rectangle mark on his tan back proved it. A moment passed before Ron realized what had just hit him and why his skin was tingling somewhat unpleasantly. "What, Rufus?!" He snapped, turning to face the little friend of his.

Clearing his throat, he started to speak quickly in hopes to finish his thought before Ron's attention was divided while at the same time trying to make it understandable. Much to his dismay, he only got the words 'Kim' and 'mistake' out in a neat fashion. Lady Luck must have been smiling on him for that was all the blond young man needed to hear to snap from his thoughts and cool down like fire put out by water.

Heaving a rather weighty sigh, the young lad leaned against the chair and turned on the TV. Some old rerun of a talent show came on, the noise echoing in the otherwise empty room which made it seem lively for a minute. Loneliness started to sink into the home, the room, its occupant. He closed his eyes and found himself thinking of memories of back then.

Whatever happened to the five year olds in pre-k who was a bit more worried about learning the alphabets instead of college? What happened to the twelve year olds who were struggling to get a babysitting job for money instead of fighting villains with hardly any real appreciation? Where did those two go after so long?

How did they turn into this?

How did turn from carefree in love teens turn into heartbroken angry college students? Distant from the world instead of saving it parted from the other which made it feel like the other half was missing? Yin and Yang, that's what Kim and Ron were. Now that Kim was gone, Ron felt…hollow. He felt half there. He felt half alive. He fully hated it though.

It was completely impulsive and nothing but rage and frustrated that sent both of them flying. It was college to blame; this cruel advance copy of school was to blame for his loneliness! If they both hadn't taken up such classes…this would not have happened.

But wait; it was Kim's fault. She always stressed too much at times over small things and this was one of those times. It was rare but it happened and despite it being uncommon, it did a load of damage. She was exhausted from so many classes and assignments that even one light thing that occurred, she snapped.

Was she sitting at home thinking about the same thing he was thinking of? Or was she too lost in thought about her homework? Was she pausing her furious writing hand to think back to when they were kids who were blissfully ignorant? Or was she trying to write down the meaning of _Hamlet_?

So many questions, so very little answers.

Turning off the T.V. angrily as though its semi-quiet nonsense broke his thought, he stood up. There was only one way to attempt to get some answers. There was one way to do it and as reluctant as he was, he had to or he'd lose so much sleep at night. No longer were the days where he could catch up on sleep in class.

Walking over to the phone was the second hardest thing he ever had to do. The first hardest thing he ever had to do was dial Kim's number, a number he long ago memorized. It rang a few times…his dinner threatened to come up. Finally it answered, hesitated, then spoke. "Hello?"

"Kim?" His voice cracked, making him sound like a boy who just got attacked by puberty instead of the young man just leaving it. Clearing his throat, he tried again, "Hey KP."

The girl on the other side of the phone hesitated as though unsure if she heard what she heard. "Oh…hi Ron." It was clear she was uncomfortable. There was a slight moving noise on her side of the telephone, hinting she was shifting on her bed into a more relaxed position. None came.

"Um…Listen, I um…" Ron rubbed the back of his neck, all words leaving him as soon as her gentle voice came from the phone. After spending so much time thinking and thinking of what to say, he felt and was speechless.

"Look, this…" Kim seemed hesitant and embarrassed which made her unable to continue.

Both inhaled at the same time to blurt out the only thing they could think of, unable to hear the other planning to do the same. In accidental unison, they blurted out, "How about we meet at the mall and talk this out?"

There was a long pause.

Speaking at the same time once more, they agreed. "Sure."

* * *

"Master, can you watch Hasani for a few hours?" Dressed in some crisp and freshly ironed pants and a dark red loose shirt, Nukpana walked downstairs while speaking. Her long hair was brushed back, held together by a simple tie that looked like it would bust at the slightest movement.

"Mm-hmm, sure." He turned the page of his newspaper, his mind wrapped around this hurricane that seemed to be hitting the same city close to its third or fourth anniversary from the last one. "Barely recovered and about to be destroyed…that's the universe's way of saying to forget about i-…what?!" Monty had been mumbling about the article when Nukpana's words finally sunk into his mind.

Putting on a pair of earrings, tilting her head as she looked into the mirror, she wore a calm expression. She knew very well he would do that until the information dawned on him. It was comical in a sense but kind of sad in another. Repeating herself a bit slower, she turned to him. "Can you please watch Hasani for a few hours, Monty? I need to go shop for him and maybe for myself."

"But…but…I can't look over him! He's an infant!" He spoke as though that one thing would explain everything. As if to make it seem like he had justified himself for not wanting to be near the kid, he crossed his arms.

Determination flared brightly in her eyes. "He's close to, what, nine or ten months already. All you need to do is watch him closely and play with him." Grabbing a few bills, she kissed his lips briefly and quickly ran out of the house. She didn't want him to have the chance to order her to stay there.

Monty slowly turned towards the stairs as though in a horror film. With a look of despair on his face, he walked up the creaking steps. Hasani was heard crying once more, probably wanting attention…

"Wish I was in the hurricane instead." He mumbled.

* * *

Next chapter: We see Ron and Kim's conclusion to their meeting; Nukpana comes back to her home to see it dark and messy…did something bad happen? Review please!


	38. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Thanks to HotarutheChainMaster & PengyChan for reviewing!**

**I hope I'll get more reviews this time. The story is very close to ending so that means the last story will be up soon! Yay! XD **

* * *

The mall was full of locals as it was every Saturday. It wasn't near the holiday just yet, meaning there weren't large crowds swarming each store. Part of Ronald wished there would be so it would prolong the meeting between him and his ex-girlfriend. Still, it was easy to pick out the tourist who scattered from groups in an attempt to look 'natural'.

How many times had he gone down that escalator, anxiously bouncing on his toes in hopes to run to Kim as soon as he touched the ground? How many times did he groan and complain about carrying Kim's bags full of random stuff? How long had it been since he pointed out how cheaper Smarty Mart was than Club Banana, only to annoy her? It felt like decades ago.

A gentle sigh left his lips. No wonder old people longed to be children again; they wanted to live in the happy memories of innocence and bliss. Children always wanted to hurry up and grow up, not realizing that the ignorant happiness would die away with each passing year. Right now he was wishing to be a child again, to play kickball with Kim during recess.

It took a few minutes for him to feel eyes on him. When going on missions with Kim, even when she was a pre-teen, he had learned many things from her. One of the most important things he had been taught was to always be alert. She taught him to let his senses be an alarm for him, silently going off when eyes landed on him for far too long.  
As casual as a Stoppable can be, he slowly looked around the room. His eyes scanned the crowds of passing people, hoping for a blunt view of someone being obvious in spying on him. Why couldn't he be lucky and find someone just standing there, gaping at him in a noticeable way? Then again, why should life be that easy?

As far as he could see, no one was gaping at him like a fish. Still, he felt eyes on him. Rubbing his temples with his thumb and middle finger, he faintly wondered if that was merely his tired mind messing with him. For all he knew, he could just be feeling things because his mind was…blah.

Just as he opened his eyes in hopes to glance at his wallet, for a soda of course, he saw a familiar body before him. There was an orange reddish haired young woman, possessing the ability to camouflage into the rising sun. Her eyes were as green as the grass during spring, often darkened when saddened or upset. These very eyes had gotten her accused of being overcome with the Green Monster, AKA Envy. The body her head was on looked slimmer than before, hinting that she had lost weight since college started. Still, she was attractive.

"Hey KP." Ron blurted out; for a moment, he felt like nothing was wrong, that they were meeting at Bueno Nacho. Oh how he longed for that moment again!

Clearing her throat, she sat down across from him. "Hey." Her gaze shifted away from him, apparently not so taken up in the past like he was. Kim nervously toyed with a napkin just so she wouldn't have to face him.

"Um…what's up? Wanna get some food?" He questioned with a tone that was dripping with obviousness of seeing her thin body.

Missing such a sign, she shook her head. Now that Ron thought about it, she looked like she was attending a funeral. Her cheeks were sullen, small shadows under her eyes. For the first time ever Ron saw age that was far too old for Kim written on her face. "No um…look, I came here…to tell you something."

A bowling ball of dread dropped down his stomach. This wasn't good. Her tone screamed bad news. Trying to be strong, he urged her, "Go on."

Slowly inhaling air, Ron briefly wondered if she was pretending that oxygen was courage. Opening her eyes from what seemed like a mini-meditation, she looked up at him; she had been crying, the dry streaks showed it. "…I think we're better off apart."

"W-what?" He had suspected something like this would happen but he certainly didn't want to believe it would, he didn't want to actually here it.

Looking like this had encouraged her, she quickly explained, "I'm in a difficult college, you're not. You already pointed out that we're distant and we rarely have time for each other now a days. Perhaps we should…take a break. Maybe when I graduate college…we can get together again. Maybe you'll find someone else by then."

What should he say? What _could _he say? 'Thanks, see you later'? How could he just kiss all those months and years together goodbye? All the presents of affection and love; pointless. All the memories of both good times and hard times a photo, slowly fading.

"…Alright KP." For anyone who walked by, they would assume he had just agreed to a mission instead of a final break up.

* * *

What a day!

America was often referred to as the country that shopped nearly non stop. Nukpana never really felt like that was true when she first moved to this strange place. It wasn't until today; so many years after the first time she touched American soil, did she feel…like an American girl.

On her arms were several bags, mostly big but some small. There were three other small bags held by her fingers. In some bags, there were light things; for example, there were several thongs and bras as well as jeans, dresses, and shirts. On her right arm, it all belonged to her; on her left arm, all the clothes belonged to Hasani and Monty.

The small bags possessed such things like jewelry and CDs. The other bags, the bigger and heavier ones, were full of books. Books from cooking and recipes all the way to drama and even romantic. She longed to read them but sensed Hasani wouldn't let her read a whole page in one sitting.

She knew that her master would have a heart attack once he saw the bill. It was something from 200 dollars to…perhaps 400 plus. Either way, she didn't dare glance at it; she was happy, she didn't want guilt right now! The jewelry was what cost so much actually, but she refused to give any back.

Plus…they were rich. If they weren't, Monty would always steal some money.

Yet when she walked into her home, dropping the bags that would surely bruise her arms and make them sore, she called out, "Master! Hasani! I'm back!" It was loud enough to be heard in any of the rooms on the ground floor but quiet enough to where it didn't reach the upstairs rooms.

The lights were off, she noted, both upstairs and down. There was a faint glow upstairs down the hall, hinting Hasani's room had a lamp on. Even though darkness covered the room, Nukpana could see from the setting sun's light that things were trashed.

Furniture was turned over; papers were scattered; lamps and frames were tipped over; everything was a mess. Her first thoughts was Monty being kidnapped again. Her second thought was her baby. Why wasn't he crying?

"Hasani! Monty!" She screamed, forgetting the bags. In a dead sprint, she ran upstairs, nearly tripping several times. She all but slammed through the door of her son's room and collapsed to her knees in relief.

There was Monty in a rocking chair, holding a sleeping peaceful Hasani.

* * *

Next chapter: The last chapter of this story! Aftermath of Ron and Kim's meeting; we see what had happened to leave Monty like that. Review please!


	39. The Beginning of the End

**Thanks to HotarutheChainMaster, Katsumara & PengyChan for reviewing!**

**As much as it pains me to type this, this chapter will be the last of Monkey Love II. However, before November, I assure you all, the third story will be out. I promise on my love for Ian McKellen and Patrick Stewart that I'll make the third story come out before November! Lol. I'm already trying to get an idea of what I could write for the first chapter. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to voice them. I think I have a few though…just need to write them out and see how they look.**

**I really appreciate all the feedback on this story. Although there are some parts where I'm disappointed in myself with, I really feel like this story has been one of my best. Not better than the first one, but good…the third will totally kick ass though lol. Again everyone, thanks and keep an eye open (or put me on Author Alert) for the third and last story of Monkey Love!**

* * *

His eyes stared at every moving person or object. After Kim had told him that they should stay broken up, he found his body unwilling to move. It was like someone had zapped him with some odd colored laser which rendered him stone. Try as he might, he just couldn't move.

Not only did he fail to control his limbs, he felt…nothing. It was as if Kim had walked out of the mall with his heart and emotions. Common sense told him to be upset and depressed, shocked even. His body, however, just felt…empty. Maybe a trip to Bueno Nacho would help.

Just when he finally had control of his body, as soon as he stood up, images of the past flashed in his mind. Back in high school during their Senior year, he had to take Health class. As much of an annoyance as it was, he went but the information given had upset him far worse than a class full of freshmen. The teacher had said that eating Bueno Nacho every day was 'unhealthy'.

Enraged and determined to protect the food joint that helped him through hungry times, Ron had went all out on buying every meal from it. He even went as far as to make a documentary on it. While he grew fatter, Kim stayed with him.

Without warning, Ronald let out a laugh. He didn't notice he had walked outside, which was a blessing since no one was near to give him a freaked out look. How ironic! How ironic that their relationship worked through his stubborn pride to keep eating Bueno Nacho…only to be defeated by a bunch of books!

As he walked to his favorite place, he let his mind roam since his feet knew by heart where the restaurant was. Why did this have to happen? Sure things happen for a reason, but what was the reason for this? Why did she have to break up with him…again?

Yes, he understood that she had to work a lot. Yet surely they could have worked through it! Surely their relationship could have withstood a bunch of exams and book reports! And what about crime fighting?

Ron stopped in his tracks.

What _about _crime fighting?

His eyes raised up towards the sky as his heart sunk. Something told him that whatever the future held…was bad. Something in his gut and in his heart whispered there were dangers lying ahead for Kim, for him, and for their friendship.

_

* * *

_

There was Monty in a rocking chair, holding a sleeping peaceful Hasani.

The Egyptian felt her legs give out. The soft thud of her landing on the carpeted floor caught her master's attention. Monkey Fist turned his head slightly so that his eyes could land on her body.

"Nukpana…" He spoke as soft as the wind so that the child in his arms did not wake. "You look so pale, are you alright?" It was as if he thought it was normal for the whole house to be trashed.

Struggling to stand, she recalled on her old self discipline and walked over to him. Just from that simple act, she realized how much weight she had gained. Although she was not overweight from the baby bearing, she certainly was a little chubby. Perhaps in time, once she was sure her son wouldn't need 24/7 attention, she could ask Monty to train with her again.

"Master…Monty, what…what happened?" She whispered but not in fear of waking the child; she was both terrified and relieved. Her hands rested on the top of the rocking chair, leaning over to let it suffer her weight. He looked up, their faces inches away. Nukpana half expected him to kiss her briefly, a reassuring kiss of comfort. Of course though, he wouldn't.

With a heavy sigh, Monty stood up slowly and walked to the crib which was overturned. Using his paw like foot, he fixed it so that it stood right. As gentle as a monkey master could be, he placed his son on the mattress. Turning off the lamp near by after standing it up right, he wrapped an arm around his apprentice, leading her outside.

"What about the mess?" She whispered, too stunned to feel annoyance at the fact that she had to clean soon. He waved his hand as though swatting the mess away, silently saying she would fix it later. When they sat down on the couch, which Monkey Fist had to readjust since it was turned over; Nukpana finally looked calm, yet curious.

Taking a deep breath, Monty prepared himself for explaining the house's appearance. "When you left, our precious son started to cry. I tried to feed him, I tried to change him, I tried to play with him and I tried putting him to sleep; nothing silenced his infuriating wails. I suspect he acted in such a way because you weren't around." His blue eyes narrowed into slits as though saying he thought she planned this all.

After seeing Nukpana's cheeks turn a faint pink, he continued, "I put him on the rug for a moment to try and get some of his toys from upstairs. When I came back, he was gone!"

"Gone?!" Nukpana's mind raced as she tried to reason that. "What do you mean?!"

"Gone as in left! He crawled away from me, girl!" Monty seemed rather embarrassed to exclaim such a thing.  
Unable to help it, the corner of her mouth twitched upwards. "My master, he's only ten months old and some odd days. Are you saying he out-crawled you all this time?"

The eyes that she loved to gaze into twitched in exasperation. "Will you allow me to explain?!" Without waiting for an answer, he kept on talking. "I came back to see the rug possessing to rug rat. I checked both doors and the windows to see the locks were still on there. I looked around the living room and saw his chubby leg slide behind the couch.

"When I went over, I had originally planned to pull out the couch but was unsure if I might hurt him. I looked behind him to see his foot on the other side; he escaped my grasp! I followed him into the hallway and saw him go into the kitchen. To make a rather long journey short, I chased him around the house because I kept missing him. For a child with lung problems, he is quite quick."

"So you ran into most of the things, knocking them over?" Nukpana questioned, eyes widened with shock. "You could have hurt him! Something could have fallen on him!"

Sputtering with outrage, he snapped, "He was far ahead of me, woman!" His cheeks were dark with what the Egyptian could only assume with shame and embarrassment.

Trying as hard as possible not to laugh, she inquired, "Then how did the upstairs room get so messy? I refuse to believe that he crawled up all those stairs while you were running around the rooms like a dog chasing its' tail."

Despite his hard glare that made her twitch in nervousness, he answered, "I finally captured him but when I went to every room, he turned off the lights. Don't tell me ten month olds can't flick a switch.

"We got upstairs and I put him down again…and lost him."

"Again?!" The red eyed female exclaimed, feeling like she was listening to some sort of thrilling story instead of a recent event.

"Do not start with me." He grumbled, crossing his arms. "I chased him a bit…when I got him, he yawned and fell asleep, just like that!"

There was a long moment of silence that let Nukpana absorb the information. She looked over him. Since she had first come to know him so many years ago, he looked aged but still handsome. Right now, especially after playing hide and seek with his son, he looked beat and worn out.

Forgetting about the bags from the mall and the mess she had to clean up, she stood and walked to him. "I will make you some tea. It seems both of my men are tired." Leaning forward, she had planned to kiss his forehead when instead, he took her by surprise. Their lips touched instead, making Nukpana blush. The kiss was far from innocent.

After pulling away for some much needed air, she grinned foolishly.

By the time she arrived in the living room with hot English tea, she saw he had fallen asleep on the couch. "Like father, like son." She whispered. Setting the tray down, she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I love you Monty…forever."

Then she sat down in the loveseat and picked up a cup of steaming tea, sipping it silently as she reflected upon life. With a child, it was bound to bring new things. Would they be good? Or would they be bad?

**

* * *

**

Quick note: I checked and babies as young as about seven months can start crawling. It is early, yes, but it happens. My own second cousin who is…roughly ten months old is starting to crawl anyway.

**I hope everyone enjoyed my story! I'll have the third and last story posted before November! Thanks for all the feedback! See you soon!**


End file.
